


Le cavalier sans tête

by ZephireBleue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean devient imbuvable, Sam le supporte de son mieux, Castiel n'ose plus venir et voila qu'une affaire de cavalier sans tête vient les distraire ! Mais une affaire peut en entraîner une autre. L'une des victimes semble être spécial... Pourra-t-elle aider Dean à se réconcilier avec lui-même et avec ceux qui l'entourent ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic ce situe au début de la saison 8, après le retour de Castiel. Par contre, oubliez Naomi. Elle n'existe tout simplement pas ici. Tout ce petit monde est repartie en chasse, et le fond de la saison 8, le compendium, Kevin, tout ça, vous oubliez.

Michaël O'brien était un fervent catholique qui croyait sincèrement aux dieux et aux anges et par conséquent, il croyait aussi aux fantôme et aux démons. Leurs existences étaient pour lui une certitude. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si nerveux à l'idée de pénétrer dans un cimetière la nuit. Il aurait aimé dire à ses amis qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, qu'il avait un rendez-vous ou même prétexter une maladie, mais c'était pour l'anniversaire de Perry et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire faux bond. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'un de ses amis soit fan de fantôme... Il en avait une trouille bleue lui !  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta quand une branche se brisa sous son pied. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas rassuré, d'autant que le cimetière était particulièrement vaste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner devant chaque coin d'ombre et repli ténébreux. Le silence était pesant et les nuages allant et venant devant la demi-lune donnaient au paysage un reflet particulièrement sombre et occulte.  
  
Michaël ne rêvait que d'une chose : fuir, quitte à passer pour une poule mouillée. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de voix et de bières qu'on décapsule. Il soupira de soulagement. Il les avait enfin trouvé. Ses amis s'étaient assit en cercle entre les tombes et discutaient joyeusement. Avec un sourire à moitié rassuré, Michaël s'apprêta à sortir de l'ombre d'un mausolée pour signifier sa présence, quand un reflet embrasé attira son regard.  
  
Au loin, une tête de cheval aux yeux flamboyants venaient de faire son apparition et s'approchait rapidement de ses amis. Michaël voulu hurler mais son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge à cause de la terreur paralysante qui le prenait. Devant ses yeux, le reste du corps du cheval venait d'arriver au pas, suivant la tête d'une bonne demi-douzaine de mètre. Un cavalier décapité le chevauchait, sa tête aux yeux embrasés coincée devant le pommeau de sa selle. Ses cinq amis, qui jusque là n'avaient pas remarqué le fantôme, semblèrent enfin s'apercevoir du phénomène et, après un instant d'effroi glaçant, s'enfuirent à toutes jambes en hurlant.  
  
Le cheval s'arrêta et le cavalier trancha deux d'entre eux d'un coup de fouet.  
  
Les yeux du mort s'enflammèrent de plus belle après son méfait et il mit son coursier au galop, poursuivant ses trois autres proies tout en fouillant d'une main ses sacoches.  
  
Michaël vit avec horreur ses amis se faire asperger de sang les un après les autre. Épouvanté, il essaya de bouger ses jambes pour fuir au plus vite avant d'être repéré, mais c'était trop tard, l'homme sans tête tourna sa monture vers lui et la lança au triple galop. Michaël vit galoper l'étalon droit vers lui, sa tête flottant par-devant. Ses jambes refusaient toujours de bouger et il se mit à prier pour que le spectre ne le voit pas, caché comme il était derrière le tombeau. Il cru un instant que ses prières avaient été exaucées quand le cavalier passa à côté de lui à un fond de train, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une violente douleur sur son bras. Le fouet l'avait atteint, manquant de peu lui trancher le membre en deux.  
  
Le bruit du galop s'éloigna et il n'y eut plus sous les yeux de Michaël que le corps de ses deux amis et son bras douloureux. Alors seulement, il réussit à hurler puis à s'enfuir...

  
  
000

  
Dean bavait littéralement devant la tarte au noix de pécan qui s'approchait de lui. Viens là mon amour, je vais te dévorer toute crue, semblaient dire ses yeux. Il en avait rêvé de cette tarte, la meilleur des états-unis d'après son guide spécialisé ! Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, croquer dans cette gourmandise alléchante et sentir le caramel chaud couler au fond de sa gorge pendant que les noix croustilleront sur son palais.  
  
Bref, il voulait manger sa tarte, et quiconque oserait lui renier se plaisir finirait agonisant dans une mare de sang entourée de tâche de gras.  
  
\- Je crois avoir trouvé une affaire Dean.  
\- Sam, n'envisage même pas de gâcher ce moment de pur plaisir entre moi et ma tarte. Sérieusement.  
  
Sam regarda avec un amusement condescendant son frère attaquer sa part de tarte en poussant des petits gémissement de plaisir.

\- Tu te crois dans "quand Harry rencontre Sally" ou quoi ? demanda Sam en attaqua sa salade.  
\- T'y connais rien au bonne chose, soupira l'aîné des frères Winchester avant de replonger dans sa bulle d'érotisme tartrique.  
\- Quand tu auras fini de traumatiser mes oreilles et mes yeux, ainsi que ceux de toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant, tu me préviendras, que je puisse t'expliquer comme un fantôme a pu trancher en deux dans le sens de la longueur deux gars à Richmond, en Virginie.  
\- Je te déteste Sam... Tu viens de gâcher mon plaisir.  
\- Je peux continuer maintenant ?  
\- Vas-y, soupira Dean en regardant sa part de tarte avec tristesse.  
  
Plus jamais il ne pourrais voir la tarte au noix de pécan comme avant. Maintenant il avait en tête l'image des mecs coupés en deux et il savait que ça allait être encore pire en voyant les photos. Sam le faisait vraiment chier parfois...  
  
\- Bien, apparemment, cinq amis s'étaient retrouvés dans un cimetière...  
\- Il n'y avait plus de place au Starbuck du coin ?  
\- ... Pour se raconter des histoires d'horreur. C'était à l'initiative de l'un des deux morts. C'était son anniversaire.  
\- Pas de bol. Personne n'apprend plus aux gosses qu'il ne faut pas jouer dans les cimetières ?  
\- Ils étaient tous adultes d'après le rapport de police. A part ça, rien de particulier. C'étaient des gens normaux, sans aucun lien avec l'occulte.  
\- Ouais, c'est évident, les gens normaux font tous des balades dans les cimetières à minuit.  
\- Tu me dirais quand tu auras fini tes blagues à deux balles, grogna Sam qui ne supportait plus les remarques de mauvais goût de son frère.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as le cœur trop sensible, Samantha ?  
\- Tu sais que tu me fais sérieusement chier Dean ?  
\- C'est réciproque, répliqua le chasseur avec autant de colère retenu que son frère. Continue.  
\- Les survivants ont été disculpés et sont tous rentrés chez eux tranquillement, apparemment. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que d'après la police, ils étaient tous recouvert de sang.  
\- Ils ont dû être éclaboussés. Les fantômes sont vraiment dégueux de nos jours.  
  
Sam se retint d'en coller une à son frère. Il commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le système. Ça ne datait pas d'hier, mais plus les jours passaient et plus ça empirait. Son frère devenait sans cesse plus agressif et ses sarcasmes devenaient tellement acides qu'il aurait pu concurrencer Crowley. Et encore, comparé à Castiel, Sam savait qu'il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre de l'attitude de Dean. Ce n'était pas pour rien si l'ange ne venait presque plus les voir ! Dean donnait l'impression de vouloir le mordre avant de s'excuser l'instant d'après puis de revenir à la charge. Castiel ne savait plus sur quel pied danser - mais je ne danse pas Sam ? C'est une expression Castiel... - et avait fini par décider de ne plus venir qu'en cas d'urgence. Le pauvre était complètement à la masse depuis son retour du purgatoire, et Dean ne faisait rien pour le soutenir.  
  
\- Hey Sam ? Tu reviens avec nous ? demanda Dean en claquant des doigts devant son visage.  
\- Hein ? Oui, pardon. Donc... Heu... bafouilla Sam avant de se frotter le front pour se reprendre. Il faut aller à Richmond pour interroger les trois survivants et savoir qui ou quoi les a attaqué.  
\- Dans un cimetière, il n'y a que l'embarras du choix ! Aller, en route, allons voir quel esprit ces abrutis ont réveillé.  
\- J'ai pas fini de manger Dean !  
\- Dommage pour toi, grogna son frère en se levant avec brusquerie.  
  
Sam l'énervait. Castiel l'énervait. Son père l'énervait. Et même son Impala chérie le foutait en boule ces derniers temps. Il se bouffait les nerfs à conserver un semblant de patience pour ne pas paraître définitivement bon pour l'asile et ses nuits en pâtissaient, le rendant d'encore plus mauvais poil, si c'était possible...  
  
Son père... Ça faisait longtemps que lui et Sam n'en avait pas reparlé. Papa, son modèle. Celui à qui il avait juré tant de chose pour lui plaire ! De rester fidèle à la voie du chasseur. De protéger son petit frère. De bien entretenir son Impala. De toujours être là pour la famille. De se souvenir de sa mère. D'être un homme bien...  
  
Si Dean avait pu avoir son père en face de lui le jour même, il aurait pu enfin cracher toute la bile qu'il gardait au fond de lui-même ! À cause de ses promesses, les promesses d'un mourant... S'il avait pu parler à son père, il lui aurait dit tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et lui faisait encore, il se serait libérer de tout le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. S'il avait pu lui parler, il aurait pu cracher toute sa rancœur de devoir suivre un chemin qui n'était pas le sien.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
  
Son père était définitivement mort et hors d'atteinte, même d'un médium. Son père était définitivement mort et plus le temps passait plus il commençait à le haïr et à se haïr par la même occasion.  
  
Se retenant de frapper son bébé en passant, Dean ouvrit la porte, s'installa à la place conducteur et mit le moteur en marche. Sam avait intérêt à l'avoir suivit s'il ne voulait pas devoir voler une voiture pour le rattraper !  
  
Un claquement de porte sur sa droite lui apprit que son frère avait réagit à temps. Dean ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou non. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient en route pour Richmond, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Ou presque...  
  
\- Dean, tu peux baisser un peu la musique ?  
\- T'as qu'à mettre des boules quies.  
\- Emmerdeur.  
\- Traître.

  
  
000

  
  
Michaël était retranché chez lui, terrorisé. La journée s'était pas si mal passé quand on savait qu'il avait vu deux de ses amis mourir la veille. Puis le jour avait commencé à décliner. Il avait été faire un tour à la paroisse du quartier avant de rentrer, dans l'espoir de se tranquilliser un peu, mais sans succès. Il avait malgré tout acheté de l'eau bénite et avait enroulé un torchon imbibé de celle-ci autour de la marque de son bras. Ça n'avait rien changé à sa blessure, à part une légère sensation de brûlure, mais ça l'avait rassurer, un peu. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit l'emporte sur le jour et qu'il se trouve seul chez lui.  
  
Il était recroquevillé sur son canapé, une lampe-torche à la main en plus des autres lumières, quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Jane. Elle essayait de lui raconter la soirée de la veille d'une voix hystérique, ignorant qu'il avait tout vu de ses propres yeux. Michaël tenta de la rassurer, mais lui-même avait son sang qui se glaçait dans ses veines au souvenir des événements.  
  
\- Je sais pas quoi faire Michaël !  
\- C-Calme-toi d-d'abord et va... Jane ? Jane ! s'inquiéta l'irlandais en n'entendant plus la respiration de son amie au téléphone.  
\- Il est là, souffla la voix rendue aiguë par la terreur de la jeune femme. Je le sais Michaël, il est là !  
\- De qui tu parles Jane ? demanda son ami en frissonnant de peur.  
\- Il fait froid Michaël. Les lumières s'éteignent... Michaël ?  
\- Oui ? fit la voix tremblante de peur de l'homme.  
\- Prie pour moi.  
\- Jane ? Jaane !

  
  
000

  
  
\- On commence par interroger qui ? demanda Dean en serrant son nœud de cravate.  
\- La police. Ce sont eux qui ont les corps, autant commencer par là.  
\- Génial, on va voir deux cadavres dégueulasses, on ne sera pas plus avancé que ça et en plus on dormira mal cette nuit...  
\- Tu m'as demandé je te réponds ! Si t'as une autre idée, je suis ouvert au proposition ! s'énerva Sam.  
\- Non, très bien, allons voir la police puisque tu penses que c'est le mieux, répliqua Dean avec un sourire sans joie et un mépris évident.  
  
Dean s'en voulait déjà pour chacune des phrases qu'il venait de prononcer. Il ne détestait pas son frère, mais il n'arrivait plus à réagir normalement, comme un vrai grand frère. A chaque fois qu'il était censé jouer ce rôle, il faisait l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait dû. C'était comme pour Castiel. Il ne haïssait pas l'ange, loin de là, et il s'en voulait de souffler le chaud et le froid avec lui mais... Mais les paroles de son père tournaient en permanence dans sa tête dès qu'il se mettait à agir selon ses propres envies.  
  
Dean avait fait des promesses. Dean avait juré. Dean devait suivre la voie imposée par son paternel. Et Dean se haïssait pour ça... Pas les autres, pas son frère ni son ange, mais lui-même. Il se haïssait d'être prisonnier de son père et se haïssait encore davantage quand il ne suivait pas ses volontés à la lettre. Car malgré son envie de s'échapper de l'emprise de John, Dean ne cessait de vouloir lui plaire. Il se retrouvait donc à entrer dans un poste de police et à mentir à tout le monde pour inspecter deux cadavres peu ragoûtant, et ce malgré son envie de tout plaquer.  
  
L'inspection ne fut d'ailleurs pas d'une grande utilité. Les corps avaient été tranchés en deux sans aucune discussion possible, mais aucune marque ni aucun indice ne les renseignait, ni lui ni Sam, sur le fantôme ou le monstre coupable, ni sur la raison de son attaque.  
  
\- Où avez-vous trouvez les cadavres ? demanda Sam au policier en charge de l'enquête, encore présent malgré l'heure tardive.  
\- Dans le cimetière. Apparemment eux et leurs potes s'étaient prévus une petite sauterie. Ils n'ont vraiment pas eu de chance d'être sur le chemin de ce malade...  
\- Oui, c'est affreux de voir ce dont certaines personnes sont capables, mentit éhontément Sam. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient tout un groupe quand ils se sont fait attaquer ?  
\- Cinq pour être précis. Mais trois sont mort maintenant.  
\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait eu que deux meurtres ? interrogea Dean en se décidant à prendre part à l'enquête.  
\- Ça, ce sont les morts d'hier, mais nous en avons eu un autre en début de nuit. Le corps a été découvert il y a deux heures. Elle faisait partie du groupe apparemment. L'enfoiré doit vouloir achever son travail, présuma le policier. Le cadavre de la victime est encore sur le lieu du meurtre. On vient à peine de le découvrir.  
\- Mon collègue et moi aimerions jeter un coup d'œil à la scène de crime, exigea le cadet des Winchester.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Les deux, répondirent simultanément les deux frères avant de se regarder mal à l'aise.  
\- On va commencer par le plus récent, tant que les preuves sont fraîches, ajouta Dean avec un sourire ultra-bright de façade.  
\- C'est vous les patrons, voila l'adresse, indiqua le policier, bien heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser d'une affaire aussi glauque.  
  
Dean prit le papier et parti devant sans attendre Sam. Des bruits de pas dans son dos lui apprirent que sa grande perche de frère n'avait eu aucun mal à le rattraper. Dean ne savait que trop d'où lui venait cette manie depuis quelques temps de vouloir à tout prix semer son frère. Il en ressentait un petit plaisir pervers qu'il détestait autant qu'il appréciait. Il était un méchant garçon qui n'attendait pas son petit frère. Oui, c'était lui ça, un méchant garçon qui ne pouvait plus piffer son frère. Un grand dadais de petit frère qui ne cessait de lui rappeler en permanence les promesses faites à son père par sa seule présence. Et malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre soin de Sam. Parce qu'il ne le détestait pas. Parce qu'il n'avait plus que lui. Alors il ne marchait pas aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ralentissait le pas quand Sam ne le rattrapait pas aussi vite que prévu et Dean ne ressentait que davantage de frustration et de colère devant sa propre attitude.  
  
\- Tu comptes démarrer un jour ? remarqua son frère avec aigreur alors qu'ils étaient assis depuis deux bonnes minutes dans la voiture.  
\- Occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde, grommela Dean avant de partir pour leur prochaine destination, l'appartement de toutes les horreurs.  
  
La première chose que Sam remarqua en entrant, c'est que le fantôme avait laissé plusieurs signes bien visibles de sa présence. Pour commencer, le champs électromagnétique était encore largement perturbé et les ampoules clignotaient comme à Noël - installation électrique défaillante d'après les flics, mais bien sûr...  
  
Pourtant, ce qui sautait véritablement aux yeux quand on entrait dans la pièce, c'était les empreintes de sabots incrustées dans la moquette. Des sabots d'une taille impressionnante. Sam n'était pas un expert, mais il lui semblait évident qu'un équidé devait être venu ici et qu'il devait être immense.  
  
\- Étrange hein ? remarqua l'enquêtrice en s'approchant d'eux. Lili Malonne, le premier qui se fiche de mon nom je lui défonce la tête. Et vous ?  
\- Nous ? heu... bafouilla Sam, pris par surprise.  
\- Vous êtes qui et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire sur ma scène de crime ?  
\- Oh ! Moi c'est Sam Mulder et voila mon coéquipier, Dean Scully. On est du FBI, indiqua Sam en présentant sa plaque. Que s'est-il passé ici ?  
\- On n'en est pas encore sûr. C'est un appel anonyme qui nous a fait nous déplacer. Les deux agents qui ont trouvé le corps ont rendu leur boyaux en voyant la victime !  
\- Coupée en deux ?  
\- Comment vous savez ça ? interrogea la policière avec méfiance.  
\- Nous sommes passés au poste au police avant... Lili, c'est bien ça ? demanda Dean avec son sourire le plus charmeur.  
\- Admettons que je vous crois, concéda-t-elle un peu plus détendu en souriant à son tour. La victime s'appelait Jane Forrest et oui, son corps a été coupé en deux, de la tête au pied. Il a fallut l'emballer dans deux sacs séparés. Ils sont actuellement en partance pour la morgue. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. À première vue, le meurtrier est entré par effraction et c'est servi d'une arme tranchante, ou d'une tronçonneuse, pour découper la victime.  
\- Il y a un problème avec cette théorie ? interrogea Sam.  
\- Plusieurs. D'après le voisins, le seul bruit entendu cette nuit fut le cri de la victime, rien d'autre. La porte était ouverte, mais pas de trace d'effraction, comme si elle n'était pas fermée à clé, et puis il y a ça, finit-elle en montrant les empreintes de sabot. Aucun cheval n'aurait pu venir ici, et encore moins en silence.  
\- Oui, c'est sûr. Si ça ne vous dérange pas nous aimerions vérifier s'il n'y a pas quelques indices ici et là, imposa Dean avant de remettre son numéro de téléphone à l'agente avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Pas de problème, mais ne touchez à rien sans m'en parler ! Nous n'avons pas encore fait tous les relevés.  
\- A vos ordres chef, se moqua gentiment l'aîné des Winchester avant de commencer à fouiner un peu partout.  
  
Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de chercher un truc, si c'était un fantôme - ce dont il était convaincu - il ne risquait pas d'avoir laissé de trace. Dean chercha quand même, vaguement, des traces de souffre. Mais rien, pas de souffre, pas de poussière, pas même un bibelot renversé.  
  
Le fantôme était venu, il avait vu et il avait tranché. Il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle le bestiau !  
  
Quand à savoir pourquoi la femme avait été tuée, la logique disait que c'était dû à sa présence lors des premiers meurtres. Les gens étaient vraiment débiles d'aller dans les cimetières la nuit ! Ok, lui le faisait, mais il était armé et il avait les bonnes munitions !  
  
Dean soupira en regardant les traces de sabots. En fait, le problème, c'est qu'il se fichait royalement de cette affaire. Elle le désintéressait complètement. Ce type de fantôme avec monture intégrée était nouveau pour lui pourtant, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Tout l'ennuyait d'un seul coup, son frère, la chasse, les filles... Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout balancer et de...  
  
\- Essaye de faire au moins semblant, lui souffla Sam à l'oreille. Qu'on ait au moins l'air de faire partie du FBI.  
\- Ouais, ouais... grommela Dean avant de reprendre sa fausse fouille.  
  
Son petit frère était plus raisonnable que lui et lui donnait des ordres maintenant ! C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Encore que... Ça aurait été pas mal que le monde soit vraiment à l'envers, au moins un temps. Il n'aurait plus à veiller sur Sam, ce serait au tour de ce dernier de s'occuper de lui.  
  
Dean secoua la tête en voyant le fils de ses pensée. C'était quoi son nouveau délire ? Putain, il détestait vraiment son père et ses promesses à la con...  
  
Soit un homme bien ! Il lui en foutrait d'être un homme bien ! Si seulement... Mais non, il avait trop longtemps suivi les ordres, il n'arrivait plus à y désobéir... Pourtant, il ne voulait plus être un homme bien, pas selon la définition de son père ! Pas alors que ça voulait dire...  
  
\- Je viens de recevoir un appel, intervint sombrement Lili. Nous avons un deuxième meurtre cette nuit.

  
000

  
\- Eric est mort Michaël ! annonça William au téléphone d'une voix paniquée. Je l'ai vu, il a été tranché en deux !  
  
Eric était mort ? Et Jane aussi ! La même nuit, et probablement la même cause ! Michaël était pétrifié de terreur. Il entendait des galops résonner dans ses oreilles en permanence et le moindre coin d'ombre cachait deux paires d'yeux enflammés. Tous ses amis étaient en train de mourir les uns après les autres, tués par un être démoniaque sortit tout droit des pires cauchemars, et il était lui aussi sur la liste. Ils allaient tous y passer !  
  
\- Michaël ? Tu es là Michaël ? s'inquiéta son interlocuteur d'une voix étranglée.  
\- J-je suis l-là. J-Jane est morte aussi. Je... On était au téléphone qu-quand...  
\- Tout ça c'est de ma faute, explosa William en cédant totalement à la panique. Si seulement je n'avais pas proposé cette idée idiote à Perry ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas venu Michaël ! Toi au moins, tu survivras !  
\- …  
\- Michaël ?  
\- Je... J'étais là Billy... avoua l'irlandais en se recroquevillant. J'étais en train d'arriver qu-quand ça c-c'est passé. J'ai tout vu ! Et ... Il m-m'a marqué au-aussi... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Billy ?  
\- Michaël... Je... Pardon. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé, pleura William dans son combiné. Toi plus que les autres tu ne voulais pas faire ça et tu avais raison. Tu avais raison...  
  
Michaël écouta son ami pleurer au téléphone, lui-même n'en menant pas large de son côté. Il avait l'impression de voir la mort partout, d'entendre le claquement du fouet dans son dos et de sentir le souffle tiède du cheval sur son épaule.  
  
Ils allaient mourir.  
  
Ils allaient tous mourir.

  
000

  
\- Je vous présente celui qui a trouvé le corps, William Smith, annonça un policier aux frères Winchester.  
\- Très bien, on s'en occupe, vous pouvez nous laisser, déclara Sam avec fermeté.  
  
Lui et Dean se regardèrent, la même pensée en tête. William était recroquevillé sur son fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. D'un endroit où il pouvait tout voir. Il serrait contre lui le portable qu'il venait tout juste de raccrocher. Il avait vu le fantôme, ça ne faisait pas de doute...  
  
\- Je te laisse t'en charger Sammy, tu t'y connais mieux que moi pour rassurer les chiens égarés.  
\- Va te faire foutre Dean, rétorqua aussitôt le cadet avec colère avant d'aller s'occuper de leur client. William Smith ? Vous m'entendez ?  
\- B-Billy. Tout le monde m'appelle B-Billy. Ou m'appelait Billy, ricana l'homme du rire du condamné. Je vais bientôt mourir...  
\- On va tout faire pour empêcher ça Billy, le rassura Sam. Mais pour ça, il va falloir nous suivre.  
\- Non ! Je ne partirais pas d'ici ! Il y a des gens et... Et des armes ici et je... Je partirais pas.  
\- Écoute-moi crétin, intervint Dean. Aucune arme ici ne fera le moindre mal à ce qui te poursuit. Si tu restes ici, tu vas mourir.  
\- Billy, fit Sam en reprenant la parole d'une voix douce. Nous pouvons te protéger. On a l'habitude de ça.  
\- Vous avez l'habitude que des fantômes coupent en deux d'autres gens ? se moqua William en claquant des dents.  
\- Il y a un peu de ça. Disons que c'est notre boulot de chasser les monstres et les fantômes. Et on a besoin de toi pour savoir ce qui te suit, alors calmes-toi.  
\- O-Ok. Vous v-voulez savoir q-quoi ?  
\- Pour commencer, on va te mettre à l'abri. Suis-nous.  
  
Sam empoigna l'épaule de William et l'embarqua plus ou moins de force. Heureusement, le poste de police était presque vide à cette heure-ci de la nuit - ou du matin selon les avis - et les frères Winchester n'eurent aucun mal à sortir en toute discrétion avec le témoin clé. Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture et Dean roula vers le motel.  
  
\- Et si tu nous expliquais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? interrogea Sam.  
\- C'était l'anniversaire de Perry hier et elle adorait toutes les histoires de fantômes et... Je ne savais pas que ça existait, vraiment ! Je croyais que c'était que des histoires ! se justifia William en tremblant.  
\- Et bah maintenant t'es au courant, ricana Dean.  
\- Continue Billy, intervint Sam après un regard noir à son frère. Que s'est-il passé une fois au cimetière ?  
\- On... On attendait Michaël, mais comme on ne savait pas s'il allait venir... Il est très porté sur la religion et a peur de tout ce qui est fantôme et autre alors...  
\- Au moins, il y en avait un qui avait du bon sens.  
\- Dean ! Si c'est pour faire ce genre de commentaire, contentes-toi de conduire ! Je t'écoute Billy.  
\- On a commencé à ouvrir les bières et... Et soudain, un truc bizarre est arrivé. J'ai rien compris de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il y avait un homme sur un cheval et... Et la tête du cheval était loin devant ! Et le mec sur le cheval, il n'avait plus de tête ! Ou plutôt si, mais il l'a portait sous son bras !  
\- Génial, voila maintenant le retour de Sleepy Hollow.  
  
Sam fit taire son frère du regard et encouragea William à continuer.  
  
\- Il avait un énorme fouet et avant qu'on ait compris ce qu'il se passait, Perry et Dany étaient morts ! Tranchés en deux ! Comment peut-on trancher un humain en deux !  
\- Il y a tout un tas de méthode. Mais il y a aussi bien pire comme mort que d'être tranché en deux d'un coup net.  
  
William regarda le conducteur de l'Impala avait des yeux ronds d'horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter ? Dans quoi était-il embarqué ? C'était quoi se délire ! Et qui c'était ces deux gars ? Le grand était sympa mais le petit lui faisait peur, presque autant que le fantôme qui les poursuivait.  
  
Sans réfléchir et comme la voiture était à l'arrêt à cause d'un feu de signalisation, William ouvrit la portière et détala à toutes jambes dans une ruelle sombre.  
  
\- Et voila ! T'es fier de toi j'imagine ? s'énerva Sam face à son frère avant de partir à la poursuite de leur victime.  
  
Dean frappa violemment son volant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre ? Mais non, ce n'était pas la bonne question, il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Mais merde ! Ses états d'âmes n'avaient pas à ressurgir sur la chasse, surtout quand une vie était en jeu !  
  
Il sorti rageusement de la voiture et parti à son tour à la recherche de William. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Très vite, il repéra la grande carcasse de son frère, la tête baissée vers une masse informe au sol. Très mauvais signe.  
  
\- Il est mort, annonça Sam en entendant son frère arriver derrière lui.  
\- Coupé en deux ? demanda Dean d'une voix sans émotion.  
\- Comme les autres.  
\- Merde... Qu'est-ce que c'est comme fantôme ?  
\- Je dirais un cavalier sans tête vu sa description. Dis, tu ne te payerais pas ma tronche à tout hasard, fit brusquement Sam en se tournant vers son frère. Il y a deux minutes tu balançais des vannes macabres à ce pauvre type terrorisé au point de le faire complètement paniquer et maintenant tu t'inquiètes de ce qui l'a tué ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Dean, mais si tu te mets à faire planter nos chasse, il serait peut-être temps qu'on se sépare !  
\- Encore, marmonna Dean à voix basse.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
\- Je dis : encore. Qu'on se sépare encore. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait après tout, dit-il avec amertume.  
  
Mouais, il était vraiment en train de devenir dingue, pensa Dean en son fort intérieur. Il ne supportait plus son frère et la chasse mais la simple idée de se séparer de lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait fait la promesse à son père de le protéger, et chaque fois qu'il avait brisé cette promesse, même involontairement quand il mourrait - et il arrivait à culpabiliser pour ces fois là aussi -, ça finissait mal pour Sam. Les promesses de son père avaient un sens finalement et c'est ce qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Ça le rendait malade de voir que dès qu'il tentait de fuir l'ombre de son père, tout partait de travers. Même mort, ses instructions restaient paroles d'évangiles. Et lui en crevait de l'intérieur.  
  
\- Dean... On en reparlera plus tard, soupira Sam en voyant le regard hanté de son frère. En attendant, il faut qu'on...  
  
Sam fut coupé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Le téléphone du mort, encore attaché à sa main. Un nom clignotait sur l'écran : Michaël. C'était le dernier larron si Sam se souvenait bien, celui qui n'était pas venu à la fête macabre.  
  
Sam soupira et prit sur lui de répondre. À sa connaissance, le gars savait déjà que deux de ses amis étaient mort. Il fallait maintenant lui apprendre qu'il en avait perdu trois de plus. Et puis, il devait aussi s'assurer que le gars n'avait pas mis les pieds au cimetière cette nuit là...  
  
\- Allo ?  
\- Billy ? C'est toi ? fit une voix rendu aiguë par l'inquiétude à l'appareil.  
\- Non, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas Billy, répondit Sam de sa voix la plus apaisante.  
\- Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il a essayé de m'appeler et...  
\- Je suis désolé, il est...  
\- Non ! Non pas lui aussi !  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé et je m'excuse d'avance pour la question que je vais vous poser. Vous risquez de la trouver... Inconvenante, mais je dois savoir. Avez-vous rejoint vos amis au cimetière hier soir ?  
\- O-oui. J-je suis arrivé en retard, mais j'ai tout vu et... Et … Le cavalier il... Il a...  
\- Il vous a aspergé de sang ?  
\- Non, c'est... Son fouet... Sur mon bras.  
\- Dite-moi tout de suite où vous êtes !  
\- À... À l'église Saint Jude... Au sud de la ville... Je … Je savais pas où aller et je...  
\- C'est très bien, surtout ne bougez pas de là, on arrive tout de suite ! ordonna Sam avant de raccrocher et de mettre le téléphone dans sa poche. Il reste encore une victime potentiel ! Il est planqué dans une église.  
\- Avec un peu de chance, on devrait pouvoir arriver à le sauver grâce à ça.  
\- Je ferais des recherches pendant que tu conduis. Il est temps de savoir contre quoi on se bat !

  
000

  
Michaël serrait son téléphone contre lui comme un porte-bonheur. Il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui devenait fou. Après avoir su pour la mort de Jane, puis d'Eric par l'intermédiaire de William, il était allé se réfugier dans l'église la plus proche malgré l'heure tardive.  
  
Un fantôme. Il était poursuivi par un fantôme. Qui d'autre que le Seigneur pouvait le protéger d'une telle horreur ? Alors il était là, assis sur un banc face au chœur de l'église et il priait de toutes ses forces pour la survie de son âme et le repos de celles de ses amis. Il savait que le prêtre ne dirait rien quant à sa présence, il était un habitué, même si généralement il venait à des heures plus conventionnelles... En tous les cas, même s'il était toujours effrayé, être dans une église avec un prêtre insomniaque pas très loin le rassurait.  
  
Michaël espérait juste que l'homme qu'il avait eu au téléphone allait venir rapidement. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était ni même de pourquoi il l'écoutait, mais au vu des événements, il était prêt à faire confiance à n'importe qui ayant l'air de savoir quoi faire. Alors il attendait, en priant.

 

000

  
\- C'est un dullahan d'après le carnet de papa, un cavalier sans tête.  
\- Putain, c'est vraiment Sleepy Hollow...  
\- Presque, ces créatures sont irlandaise et elles seraient à la base du mythe. Elles détestent avoir des témoins et tuent quiconque les voit accomplir leur méfait.  
\- Et ben ça promet... Sam, réagit soudain Dean en sentant une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos. Tout à l'heure tu n'as pas …  
\- Non, il était déjà mort quand je suis arrivé. Et puis je n'ai été ni taché de sang ni marqué par son fouet. Fouet qui est en réalité une colonne vertébrale humaine, pour information.  
\- On ne pense jamais assez à recycler les os humains.  
\- Papa n'a rien indiqué sur la manière de les tuer, continua Sam en ignorant la remarque de Dean. Apparemment, ils sont sensibles aux sels comme tous les autres fantôme mais ça ne fait que les ralentir temporairement. Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher leurs os à brûler, ils n'en ont pas, ou plutôt ils se déplacent avec, et comme leurs yeux crachent du feu, je doute que ça serve à quoi que ce soit de les attaquer à coup de lance-flamme.  
\- On est dans la merde si je comprend bien.  
\- Pas tout à fait. D'après papa, ils seraient sérieusement allergiques à l'or. Ils ne supportent pas d'en toucher et fuit dès qu'ils en voient !  
\- Et on sait tous à quel point les infos de papa sont fiables, grinça Dean sous les yeux étonnés de son frère.  
  
Dean critiquant John Winchester ? Ça c'était nouveau ! Et limite inquiétant aussi... Sa mauvaise humeur et ses remarques toujours plus flippantes, ce n'était que son caractère poussé à l'extrême après tout. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle son frère était intraitable, c'était sur John Winchester, ce héros... Alors l'entendre le critiquer, c'était comme voir Castiel blasphémer ! Très rare et toujours de mauvais augure.  
  
Et ce qui inquiétait le plus Sam, c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour aider son frère. Car il était évident que son aîné avait besoin d'aide ! Dean se cachait derrière sa colère et ses railleries pour ne rien laissait paraître, mais il ne pouvait lui cacher ça à lui, son propre frère. Dean allait mal, et lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le tourmentait ! Sam avait l'impression de perdre son frère un peu plus chaque jour... S'il pouvait au moins savoir ce qu'il ressentait encore envers lui... Le considérait-il toujours comme son frère ou n'était-il plus qu'un coéquipier de chasse ? Sam n'en savait rien.  
  
Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque post-Ruby mais en pire. Au moins, durant cette période là, il savait que Dean s'inquiétait pour lui, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du danger qu'il représentait s'il se remettait à boire du sang de démon. Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Même quand Dean lui avait fait sa petite crise tout à l'heure, Sam n'avait compris ni la raison de sa colère, ni la raison de son revirement final.  
  
Il ne comprenait plus Dean, et ça l'inquiétait terriblement.  
  
\- Merde !  
  
Sam revint à la réalité et perdit son souffle en voyant la tête d'un cheval sortir de l'église suivit de son corps immense et du cavalier. Le dullahan passa à côté d'eux au galop avant de s'embraser intégralement et de disparaître.  
  
\- J'imagine qu'il ne faut pas espérer qu'il vienne de se suicider...  
\- Dean, c'est pas le moment !  
  
Sam sauta hors de la voiture et courut à l'intérieur de l'église. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit une personne à genoux devant le chœur, encore en un seul morceau.  
  
\- Tu es l'ami de William ? appela Dean en arrivant au côté de son frère.  
\- Oui ? répondit se dernier en se retournant.  
\- Merde ! Un putain de polymorphe !  
\- Dean calme-toi !

 

000

 

  
Michaël n'en revenait pas. Il venait tout juste de survivre à l'attaque d'un cavalier sans tête, et maintenant, il avait son sosie parfait devant les yeux. Un sosie qui était retenu par un homme plus grand et qui le regardait comme s'il allait le tuer par sa seule volonté...

 

A suivre...


	2. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

  
  
Michaël était terrifié. C'était un état dont il commençait à connaître toutes les formes depuis la veille, mais là, il était vraiment, totalement et indéniablement, terrorisé. Son double maléfique l'avait collé contre l'un des bancs de l'église avant de l'asperger d'eau, de jurer, de l'asperger de détergent, de jurer encore, de sortir une lame argentée...

  
000

  
\- Tu es content de toi Dean ? Il s'est évanoui maintenant !  
\- Je m'en contrefous Sam ! Ce mec est un démon ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Il n'est certainement pas humain et je vais le prouver, gronda le chasseur en faisant glisser sa lame contre la peau de la monstruosité face à lui.  
\- Il n'a pas réagi, tu es rassuré ? Maintenant fiche-lui la paix ! Il est la victime je te rappelle !  
\- Ça reste à prouver ! Il y a forcément un truc que j'ai oublié... Ce mec ne peut pas être moi !  
\- Mais il n'est pas toi Dean, il ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais prétendu, clama Sam. Il est simplement ton...  
\- Michaël ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Et qui est cet homme à tes côtés ? Tout va bien ?  
  
Dean regarda le prêtre avec des yeux ronds tandis que Sam essayait de pousser discrètement entre les bancs le corps du sosie évanoui.

\- Tout va bien mon père, répondit Sam à la place de son frère statufié. Nous discutions simplement. Nous désolé de vous avoir dérangé et nous allons essayer parler moins fort.  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal mon fils. Je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi.  
\- On a eu chaud Dean. Dean ?  
\- Michaël... C'est une putain de blague cosmique ou quoi ? s'énerva son frère.  
\- Le problème n'est pas là pour le moment. On a pas le temps de discuter. On prend ton sosie et on dégage, le dullahan peut revenir à n'importe quand !  
\- Mais puisque je te dis que ce gars est lui-même un monstre !  
\- Ouais, bah tant qu'on aura pas de preuve, on va dire qu'il est humain, donc aide-moi à le porter, ordonna Sam.  
  
Dean grogna et maugréa mais finalement porta son double avec son frère. Son double... Putain de merde, il avait un double... Encore... Ça devenait lassant à force. Sauf que celui-là n'avait rien à voir avec ses doubles habituels ! Bon, déjà il s'était évanoui. Habituellement ses doubles faisaient tout pour le foutre dans la merde, ils ne tombaient pas dans les pommes à cause d'une petite lame de rien du tout ! En plus, il avait l'air d'un putain de banquier ! Chemise et cravate incluses ! Non mais franchement... Même quand il était habillé en agent du FBI, il ne faisait pas aussi rangé que ce type ! Et puis c'était quoi ce truc qui pendouillait à son cou ?  
  
\- Médaille de baptême, constata Dean tout haut après avoir vérifié. Sûrement de l'or.  
\- Ça explique la fuite du dullahan. Ils ne supportent vraiment pas l'or ! Il va falloir envisager de fabriquer une dague en or, ou au moins en plaqué.  
\- Un fantôme avec des goûts de luxe, ça manquait à notre tableau de chasse ! Le jour où on tombe sur le cerbère je te laisse t'en occuper Sam, c'est ton domaine les clébard après tout..  
  
Sam préféra se taire plutôt que de répondre méchamment à son frère. Il avait cru un court instant que Dean était redevenu lui-même, mais ce n'était que passager et il était redevenu le salopard de ces dernières semaines. C'était vraiment pénible ce côté girouette et nerveusement épuisant.  
  
\- Je vais à l'arrière avec Michaël, annonça Sam une fois arrivé à la voiture.  
\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Dean en sentant son ventre se contracter.  
\- Pour éviter qu'il ne saute en dehors de la voiture à la première occasion, comme son copain.  
  
Dean prit l'accusation non formulée dans les dents mais ne répliqua pas. Son frère avait raison après tout. C'était de sa faute si l'autre s'était jeté sous les sabots du cavalier sans tête. Il était responsable de sa mort. Il se sentait mal pour ça, et ce n'était pas la façon dont il parlait à son frère qui allait l'aider à digérer. Méritait-il seulement d'avoir l'âme apaisée après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il en doutait sérieusement.  
  
Dean jeta un coup d'œil que dans le rétroviseur en espérant avoir une idée pour s'excuser auprès de Sam, mais tout ce qu'il y gagna se fut un coup à l'estomac.  
  
Sam avait allongé Michaël sur la banquette arrière et posé sa tête sur ses cuisses. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre à Dean de se voir ainsi, dans le giron de son frère. Ça le remuait de l'intérieur, d'autant que Sam semblait prendre bien soin de son double.  
  
Michaël était un monstre... C'était forcé ! Une sirène, un léviathan, un polymorphe... Peu importe ! Mais c'était un monstre ! C'était obligé...  
  
\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour le protéger ?  
\- ...  
\- Dean !  
\- J'en sais rien ! cracha l'aîné des frères. Notre cher papa n'a rien laissé d'utile pour ne pas changer !  
\- C'est pas le moment Dean!  
\- Ton petit copain a l'air de très bien savoir se défendre tout seul avec sa petite médaille, alors fiche-moi la paix !  
  
Sam avait une furieuse envie de se lever et de mettre son poing dans la tronche de son frère. Malheureusement, ils étaient dans une voiture et avoir un accident de la route n'était pas une bonne idée. Dommage... Peut-être pouvait-il quand même embêter son frère en frappant l'arrière de son siège ? Non, c'était puéril, c'était pas le moment et en plus, il était du mauvais côté. Et puis Dean n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se laisser ennuyer...  
  
Sam soupira et revint à Michaël. Le pauvre était blanc comme neige et recroquevillé sur lui-même. C'était étrange de voir le visage de son frère ainsi, calme et non marqué par la colère. Un visage marqué par rien du tout d'ailleurs... Ce visage n'avait connu ni les enfers, ni le purgatoire, n'avait pas vu mille démons et fantômes et autant de mort, dont quelques proches. C'était Dean s'il avait eu l'occasion de vivre une vie normale.  
  
Inconsciemment, Sam se mit à lui caresser le flanc pour le détendre. Pour une fois, il avait l'occasion d'inverser les positions et d'être le grand frère. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas de Dean mais d'un double génétique comme le hasard était capable d'en créer, mais il en avait tellement l'apparence et son vrai frère paraissait tellement loin de lui, que ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
  
\- Et si on appelait l'emplumé pour savoir quoi faire ? demanda abruptement Dean.  
  
Sam regarda furieusement son frère. Il le soupçonnait, et non sans raison, d'avoir cassé l'ambiance détendu à dessein. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre...  
  
\- Autant faire ça au motel. Nous ne sommes plus à deux minutes près et nous pourrons installer des protections pour Michaël.  
\- Il a l'air de savoir se défendre tout seul le petit gars. Mais bon, pour un démon ça n'a rien d'anormal...  
\- Tu en es encore là ? Dans le genre têtu, tu te poses là Dean, critiqua Sam. Au moins, si Castiel vient – et j'ai des doutes vu ta façon de le traiter – il pourra te confirmer que Michaël est humain !  
\- J'attends de voir, rétorqua le chasseur, coupant court à la discussion.  
  
Si Castiel vient... Son frère réussissait presque à la paniquer ! Castiel viendra ! Castiel venait toujours quand il l'appelait ! D'accord, il n'avait pas été particulièrement aimable ni poli lors de ces dernières visites, mais c'était Castiel ! Un ange ! Il était du genre à tout pardonner ! Jamais Castiel ne le laissera, ne l'abandonnera ! Ils étaient liés tous les deux ! Pourtant, une terrible pensée naissait dans l'esprit de Dean.  
  
Un jour sûrement, son ange en aura assez de traîner avec un ingrat comme lui et il ne répondra plus à son appel... Un jour, Dean l'appellera et l'ange ne viendra pas. Un jour, il se retrouvera désespérément seul. Son frère sera toujours là, ou pas, mais Castiel sera partie... Son ange aura fuit, à cause de lui... Et cette simple idée le paralysait de terreur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renouer avec Castiel. Il était son épée de Damoclès, la personne qui le rendait fort, mais celui qui risquait de le perdre aussi... Lui et Sammy. Il devait donc continuer d'être désagréable et d'ignorer l'ange. Il devait l'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, peu importe combien il avait l'impression de s'arracher le cœur à chaque fois..  
  
Arrivé au motel, Dean ne sentait vraiment pas de croiser le regard de son frère... Il savait par avance qu'il allait être particulièrement incisif s'il lui prenait l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher, pas alors que la crainte lui nouait les entrailles. Donc il fuyait, lâchement, et cela eut pour conséquence directe qu'il ne fit rien pour aider son frère à réveiller le comateux et qu'il alla directement payer pour une chambre familiale  
  
À son retour sur le parking, Sam avait réveillé la belle au bois dormant, aucun doute là-dessus. Maintenant, il copinait gentiment avec elle comme s'ils avaient élevé les cochons ensembles. Dean avait l'impression d'être en train de se faire piquer son petit frère. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Sam pouvait-il lui préférer sa pâle copie ?  
  
À bien y réfléchir, ça paraissait logique vu comment il se comportait avec lui ces derniers temps. Et dire qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler Castiel... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Sera-t-il seulement capable de lui adresser la parole comme avant ? Avant leur retour du purgatoire... Allait-il venir...  
  
Dean se reprit avant de s'enfoncer définitivement dans la déprime. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il y avait eu assez de mort comme cela par le dullahan, dont un par sa faute, et il n'avait pas envie de rajouter une autre mort à son karma. Il passa donc ostensiblement devant son frère et son nouveau meilleur ami - ne pas attaquer tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuve formelle de son inhumanité ! - et alla droit vers leur chambre pour la nuit. Il commença à étaler du sel devant chaque fenêtre pendant que Sam installait leur nouveau compagnon de chambré. Dean ignora son double soigneusement et continua sa besogne avec application pour se changer l'esprit.  
  
Un picotement sur la nuque lui apprit que Michaël l'observait. Il se retourna pour lui dire sa façon de penser, mais son propre visage le regardant avec une sombre gravité le bloqua.  
  
\- Un soucis Michaël ? intervint Sam en voyant l'attitude soudain tendu de l'irlandais.  
\- Vous êtes des criminels n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu à la télé ! À cause de vous j'ai eu des tas d'ennuis ! les accusa-t-il.  
\- Oh... Heu... C'est à dire que...  
\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu réagis ? T'es vraiment pas un esprit vif, se moqua Dean qui s'était tendu aux souvenirs du polymorphe et des léviathans.  
\- Dean ! Arrête-ça tout de suite ! intervint Sam.  
\- Mais c'est que tu as l'air de vraiment l'apprécié ton nouveau petit protégé, Samantha. Pourtant, celui-là ne marche pas à quatre pattes et tu ne l'as pas renversé, répliqua le chasseur avec acidité.  
\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas arrêter de me sortir cette histoire à la moindre contrariété ?  
  
Dean ne répondit rien. Il avait encore mal réagit, il le savait et il s'en voulait. Pourtant, s'il ouvrait la bouche à nouveau, il savait qu'il allait recommencer à attaquer verbalement son frère ou Michaël. Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, il en était incapable...  
  
\- Et si on appelait Castiel au lieu de nous prendre la tête, histoire de savoir si on a une petite chance de sauver celui-ci ? fit Dean en détournant la conversation.  
\- Vous connaissez Castiel ? demanda Michaël avec étonnement.  
\- On ne parle pas du même gars, grogna Dean en sentant son ventre se tordre d'appréhension. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu connaisses le même Castiel que nous !  
\- Parce que vous en connaissez beaucoup des gars qui s'appelle Castiel vous ? se moqua gentiment l'irlandais, détendu malgré lui par la nouvelle..  
\- Il y en a au moins deux ! lui cria dessus Dean en perdant tout son sang froid.  
  
Non, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Son double démoniaque n'avait pas le droit de connaître Castiel ! Lui seul avait été sauvé par l'ange ! C'était uniquement à lui que Castiel répondait ! C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient traversé le purgatoire ! L'ange n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir trahi en allant... En ayant...  
  
\- Castiel ! brailla Dean de toutes ses forces en essayant d'évacuer son angoisse. Ramène ton cul d'emplumé ici tout de suite !  
\- Castiel est quelque part dans le motel ?  
\- Ta gueule ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le même ! hurla Dean, ses yeux prenant une lueur dangereuse au point que Sam préféra s'interposer entre son frère et son double par précaution. Castiel ! Répond Castiel ! On a besoin de toi ! Castiel, tu vas venir oui ou...  
\- Dean, le coupa l'ange en le regardant sévèrement.  
\- On peut savoir ce que tu foutais ? Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle !  
\- J'étais... Occupé.  
\- Ouais bah c'est pas le moment !  
\- Je cherchais quelqu'un.  
\- Et qui ça ? aboya Dean qui se sentait proche du point de rupture.  
\- Castiel ? lança soudain la voix du double.  
  
L'ange se retourna et son expression s'apaisa à la vue de l'irlandais.  
  
\- Michaël, j'étais inquiet, avoua l'ange en reprenant son visage impassible.  
\- Tu... Tu es quoi toi ? paniqua l'irlandais. Tu es apparu de nulle part ! Tu es un fantôme toi aussi ?  
\- Non Michaël, je te l'ai toujours dit, je suis ton ange.  
  
Dean se sentit mourir de l'intérieur à ses paroles. Tout son corps se contracta et il eut une soudain envie de vomir. Sans plus se préoccuper de Castiel, de Michaël ou du fantôme décapité, il sortit de la chambre avec précipitation.  
  
Il avait envie de crever, là, maintenant. Il avait envie de s'ouvrir les veines et de voir le sang s'écouler de lui. Il avait envie de prendre toute une pelleté de somnifère et de s'endormir pour la dernière fois. Il avait envie que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. L'enfer avec Alastair lui paraissait un souvenir de vacance au grand air par rapport à ce qu'il était en train de subir actuellement. Le peu de repère qu'il avait réussi à conserver après le purgatoire était en train de l'abandonner.  
  
Ni tenant plus, une main appuyée sur son Impala, il se mit à rendre tout ce qu'il avait dans son estomac.  
  
Son ange. Castiel avait dit à... A l'autre, qu'il était son ange. L'estomac de Dean se contracta à nouveau et un haut-le-cœur le prit. Il voulait crever. Il voulait disparaître à jamais, que sa vie n'ait jamais existé.  
  
Il avait toujours écouté son père, toujours ! Il avait tout fait comme il le voulait ! Il avait protégé Sam, il avait sauvegardé l'esprit de la famille, il avait continuer la chasse, il avait été un homme bien... Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout ça lui arrivait ? Pourquoi tout allait de travers ! Il avait tout fait pour le satisfaire, même après sa mort ! Il avait tout fait pour être... Un homme bien...  
  
 _"- Ça fait quoi un homme bien ? demanda Dean à son père du haut de ses quatorze ans._  
 _\- Un homme bien sa protège sa famille surtout son petit frère, expliqua sévèrement John Winchester. Un homme bien ne doit jamais laisser faire aux autres ce que lui peut faire, comme la chasse. Un homme bien ne doit jamais tromper une femme sur ses intentions, surtout en matière d'amour._  
 _\- Alors, commença Dean en réfléchissant fort, un homme bien ne doit pas être avec une femme si elle ne lui fait pas envie ?_  
 _\- Dean, il faut que tu apprennes à voir au-delà des apparences. Toutes les femmes ont quelque chose à t'apporter mon fils. Un homme bien aime toutes les femmes et le leur rend bien."_  
  
Un homme bien aime les femmes...  
  
Ce que Dean pouvait haïr son père pour cette simple et stupide phrase. S'était-il seulement rendu compte à quelle point il avait été horrifié en entendant ça ? Non, bien sûr que non, pour lui s'était une évidence, son grand garçon allait devenir chasseur, protéger son frère et être un Don Juan. Son fils serait un homme bien, un homme viril, un homme qui aime les femmes... Dean vomit à nouveau, toute sa rancœur remontant du fond de son corps.  
  
Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé à genoux. Il allait devoir changer de pantalon. Il se sentait vide. Son cerveau tournait en rond sur deux questions. C'était ça, sa récompense pour tous les monstres qu'il avait tué ? C'était ça, sa punition pour avoir voulu se défaire ses serments ?  
  
Des bruits de pas et un coup d'œil sous la voiture - il était au niveau de tombe façon - lui apprirent que Sam venait vers lui. Et merde... Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire? se dit-il en réprimant sa nausée. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Dean ferma les yeux deux secondes, le temps d'affermir sa décision et sa volonté. Quand il les rouvrit, se fut pour se lever avec assurance après s'être essuyé la bouche.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce tu veux Sam ? demanda-t-il méchamment.  
\- Je venais voir si ça allait.  
\- Ça va très bien, tu peux foutre le camp maintenant.  
\- Je vois, répondit Sam, le visage fermé. On fait quoi pour Michaël ?  
\- Tu veilles sur lui avec l'autre emplumé, je vous laisse la chambre. Je vais en prendre une autre pour moi.  
\- Tu es sûr que...  
\- Je ne veux plus voir vos gueules c'est clair ? s'exclama subitement Dean avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers l'accueil du motel.  
  
Il était de dos et il faisait nuit. Avec un peu de chance, Sam n'irait pas voir ce qu'il avait fabriqué à côté de la portière et il ne repérerait pas les traces franchement répugnante sur son jean. Il était vraiment misérable ce soir. Misérable et furieux, sacré mélange ! Il lui fallait de l'alcool, au moins pour réussir à s'endormir... Et avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à oublier que le purgatoire lui manquait...

  
000

  
Sam entra dans la chambre avec lassitude. Dean était définitivement en train de le lâcher. Sam commençait à se dire qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais récupérer son frère. Le pire, c'était qu'en levant les yeux, il avait presque l'impression de l'avoir déjà retrouvé. Le destin était parfois bien cruel avec eux.  
  
\- Monsieur ? Vous aller bien ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, s'inquiéta Michaël.  
\- Appelle-moi Sam et c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça, se moqua Sam en soufflant un bon coup pour évacuer son inquiétude. Tu tiens le coup ?  
\- Castiel s'est... Occupé de moi... Il m'a dit que mes amis étaient... Que le Seigneur les avait accueilli au paradis. Alors, j'imagine que ça va...  
  
Sam ne pu s'empêcher d'être étonné devant les paroles de l'homme. Son langage était à l'opposé de Dean et pourtant, il lui ressemblait tellement physiquement... C'était étrange et perturbant, de voir Dean s'exprimer poliment avec une foi absolue en Dieu. Pas Dean, Michaël. Sam avait beau se marteler la tête que ce n'était pas son frère en face de lui, son cœur ne voulait rien entendre.  
  
Voila pourquoi Sam s'approcha de Michaël et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui parler, comme il le faisait si souvent quand son frère n'allait pas fort.  
  
\- On finit toujours par arranger les choses, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te jugerais pas si tu as besoin de te laisser aller. Tu as vécu beaucoup de chose dramatique en peu de temps.  
\- C'est gentil, mais ça ira, renifla Michaël avant d'essuyer les larmes encore contenues dans ses yeux.  
  
Sam lui fit un sourire compréhensif et resserra sa prise sur son épaule avant de le relâcher. Oui, pas tout à fait son frère, et en même temps tellement plus semblable à lui que la boule de colère et de ressentiment qui faisait chambre à part... Il avait intérêt à vite régler cette affaire avant de trop s'attacher à Michaël et de l'embarquer par effet de ricochet dans le monde des chasseurs.  
  
\- Je sais que ça ne se fait pas vraiment de demander ça à quelqu'un qui tente de vous sauver la vie mais... commença le sosie avec gêne. Vous êtes vraiment des criminels ?  
\- Non Michaël, ce ne sont pas des criminels, je me porte garant d'eux, annonça gravement Castiel.  
\- Mais alors...  
\- Disons pour faire simple, que les dullahans ne sont pas les seuls êtres terrifiant de ce monde et que certains se sont beaucoup amusés à prendre notre apparence, expliqua Sam en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- J'ai vraiment eu des ennuis à cause de ça... J'ai été interrogé plusieurs fois par le FBI et mes parents aussi. J'ai même été mis plusieurs fois en garde à vue !  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé... s'excusa à nouveau Sam avec gêne.  
\- J'ai eu des ennuis au travail et j'ai été refusé d'accès à plusieurs endroits.  
\- Nous n'avions jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre se baladait avec notre tête dans le pays, avoua Sam de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quelqu'un d'autre qui ne soit pas un démon ou un monstre j'entends.  
\- Je comprends... Et puis il y a quand même eu quelques avantages, avoua Michaël en rougissant.  
\- Je veux tout savoir ! sourit Sam en voulant détendre son hôte.  
\- Plus personnes n'a tenté de m'escroquer ou de me voler depuis. Une fois, un voleur m'a même lancé son butin avant de s'enfuir quand il a vu mon visage.  
\- Faudra qu'on y pense... Ça peut être un bon moyen pour se faire de l'argent de poche !  
\- Et puis, il y a les femmes... Quand je sortais avec mes amis, j'avais plus de succès... Chez les femmes entreprenantes...  
\- Je te retrouve bien là Dean, fit Sam en éclatant de rire.  
\- Je ne suis pas Dean, murmura doucement Michaël.  
  
Cette simple phrase eut le mérite de calmer aussitôt Sam. Non, Michaël n'était pas son frère. Certes, il avait l'impression de retrouver leur complicité d'antan, mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Dean ne riait plus avec lui pour des bêtises, ils ne se chamaillaient plus gentiment ensemble, ils ne buvaient plus de bière sur le capot de l'Impala après une affaire au grand air. Ce n'était pas Dean à côté de lui, s'était Michaël, un étranger.  
  
\- Je suis désolé si...  
\- Non, le coupa Sam. Tu as eu raison de me dire ça.  
\- Dean te manque, constata simplement Castiel.  
\- Je ne pense pas être le seul dans ce cas, répliqua Sam d'un air entendu.  
\- Je vais voir comment il va, annonça l'ange en détournant le regard. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.  
  
Castiel ne laissa pas le temps aux deux humains de protester et se téléporta d'un coup d'aile auprès de son protégé. Enfin, son protégé... Si seulement celui-ci voulait bien accepter d'être protégé !  
  
L'ange regarda avec tristesse Dean, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit encore bordé. Une forte odeur de suc digestif et d'aliments à prédigérés se dégageaient de lui et une bouteille d'alcool presque vide menaçait de tomber de sa main. Il était pâle et il tremblait, probablement de froid.  
  
Il y avait là largement de quoi inquiéter l'ange.  
  
Avec précaution, Castiel se mit au travail. Dean ne voulait peut-être plus qu'il veille sur lui, mais l'ange n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Pour commencer, il lava du système sanguin de Dean l'alcool qui l'intoxiquait. Ensuite , il enleva avec douceur la bouteille de ses mains et la posa au sol, hors de porter de son bras. Il lui retira ses chaussures et le tourna avec délicatesse sur le dos pour pouvoir s'occuper de son pantalon à l'odeur repoussante. Une fois le vêtement indésirable et puant enlevé, Castiel borda le corps de son protégé avec la couverture et s'assit sur le lit. Son protégé pouvait dormir en paix, il était là pour le veiller. Quoi qu'il se passe entre eux, quoi qu'il lui dise, quel que soit le mal que Dean lui ferait ou qu'il se ferait à lui-même, Castiel veillerait toujours sur lui. C'était ici sa place, et nulle part ailleurs.  
  
Dean continua de faire semblant de dormir pendant que son ange le protégeait. Il avait hésité un instant à exiger des explications sur Michaël, mais il avait préféré remettre ça à plus tard et profiter du moment présent. Ça le rassurait aussi de savoir que quoi qu'il se passe avec Castiel, ce dernier continuerait toujours d'être là. Et puis, il avait déjà vécu cette scène plus d'une fois et et il n'y avait jamais eu de conséquence. Il avait donc bien le droit, une fois de temps à autres, de se laisser aller et d'accepter l'étrange affection que lui portait l'ange. Mais uniquement la nuit, uniquement quand le sommeil était si proche qu'il pouvait se croire en train de rêver. Uniquement quand c'était à l'initiative de l'ange et que lui ne faisait que « subir ».  
  
Tout était si compliqué sur terre... Au purgatoire tout était tellement plus simple, plus pur ! Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser sur le bien, le mal et tout le reste. Au purgatoire, vous avanciez en tuant tout ce qui apparaissait sur votre route, simplement, sans question, sans artifice. Une rencontre égal un mort. Il avait fait une exception avec Benny, mais là encore, ça avait été très simple. Pas de relation de confiance, uniquement d'intérêt commun. Pas de justification, de pourquoi, de « est-ce bien de s'allier à un vampire ? ». Ça l'arrangeait, ça lui donnait une porte de sortie, alors il l'avait fait. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait tant cherché une porte de sortie... Le purgatoire... La retraite des monstres. Ce n'était pas le pire endroit qu'il avait connu, loin de là.  
  
Et puis il y avait Castiel... Pas d'ordre, pas de serments, pas de tabou, pas de frère, pas père... Au purgatoire, il avait enfin pu admettre purement et simplement ses sentiments pour l'ange. Après tout, il était déjà mort ! Encore... Mais cette fois, il était libre de ses mouvements et de ses décisions. Et aussi, l'endroit déteignait sur lui. Simple, si simple, si pur... Tu voulais, tu prenais. Tu rencontrais un ennemi, tu le tuais. Tu avais envie de flirter, plus ou moins discrètement, tu flirtais. Bon, Benny l'avait regardé faire plus d'une fois avec amusement – entre autre parce que Castiel paraissait totalement imperméable à ses tentatives – mais là encore, ça n'avait aucune importance. Là-bas vous n'étiez plus lié à rien de terrestre. Au purgatoire, tout n'était que liberté, contrairement à ici-bas, sur terre...  
  
Sur fut sur cette pensée que Dean s'endormit, sous le regard bienveillant d'un Castiel inquiet.

  
000

  
\- Dean !  
  
Le chasseur se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le hurlement de son frère. Il ne perdit pas de temps à enfiler pantalon et chaussure et se précipita vers la chambre de Sam.  
  
Un cavalier sorti de la chambre sous ses yeux. La porte était ouverte. Dean entra dans la pièce en mode automatique. Michaël tremblait dans un coin et Sam regardait son torse horrifié. Du sang. Il était couvert de sang. Mais pas de blessure.  
  
Dean se figea sur place. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Sam ! Pas pour une nuit ! Il avait juste fait chambre à part une nuit ! Et Castiel n'avait rien fait de plus que d'habitude ! Merde, Castiel ?  
  
Dean venait juste de le repérer, assis contre un mur et saignant du nez.  
  
\- Que s'est-il passé ! explosa Dean en se précipitant vers l'ange.  
\- Apparemment, notre dullahan a voulu retenter sa chance, expliqua Sam en grimaçant. Il a débarqué au beau milieu de la nuit – d'ailleurs en passant, le sel ne lui plus aucun effet – et a armé son fouet quand Castiel nous a réveillé. Il s'est interposé entre Michaël et le dullahan et il a réussi à dévier le coup mais...  
\- Les dullahans ne sont pas de simple fantôme, expliqua Castiel en se remettant debout avec l'aide de Dean. Si je devais les classer dans une hiérarchie, ils seraient parmi les généraux. Très peu de choses leurs font effet. Je n'ai pu que le ralentir.  
\- Ce qui m'a laissé le temps de ressortir la médaille de Michaël. L'autre a aussitôt décampé.  
\- Après t'avoir asperger, commenta brutalement Dean.  
\- Je n'ai pas réussi à esquiver à temps. Mais c'est bon, dès demain je m'achète un truc en or et je serais tranquille, fit Sam avec sourire presque insouciant.  
  
Dean le regarda avec fureur. Comment son frère pouvait-il prendre les choses avec autant de légèreté ? Il était marqué comme proie ! A cause de lui ! S'il avait été là, s'il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, jamais ça ne serait arrivé ! Ce qu'il pouvait se détester... Rien de tout ça n'aurait du arriver. Les promesses ne devaient jamais être rompues...  
  
\- Ça va aller, Monsieur ?  
  
Dean releva la tête – il ne souvenait pas l'avoir baissé... - et regarda d'un air ahuri son visage inquiet. Un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel et Sam lui appris que son sosie n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Et merde... Il devait se rependre au plus vite et ne plus s'éloigner du droit chemin !  
  
Il devait s'enchaîner à nouveau dans ses promesses. Prendre soin de son frère. Être un chasseur. Oublié Castiel. Quoi que cela lui coûte.  
  
\- Ça va très bien ! Pour qui vous me prenez ? railla Dean en endossant sa personnalité d'aîné des Winchester. Tu sais comment on tue cette saloperie Cas... tiel ?  
  
Ça allait être plus dur que prévu, pensa-t-il en essayant de ne pas détourner les yeux du visage de l'ange. Cela avait été facile de se mentir à lui-même avant le purgatoire. Il n'avait pas goûté à la liberté alors. Mais maintenant... Ces chaînes lui pesait plus fortement que jamais et le regard déconcerté que lui jetait Castiel ne l'aidait en rien à revenir à ses anciennes habitudes. L'ange finit lui jeta un regard de compréhension attristé qui lui retourna le cœur avant de lui répondre :  
  
\- On ne peut pas le tuer Dean, répondit Castiel avec douceur.  
\- Alors quoi, on attendant sagement en jouant au carte que Sam se fasse massacrer ? réagit malgré lui le chasseur avant de s'en vouloir.  
\- Non. Sam ne doit pas mourir et Michaël encore moins.  
  
Dieu que ça faisait mal. Dean sentit la nausée revenir ainsi que sa propre détestation. Mais il devait se contenir, peu importe ce que disait Castiel. Même s'il affirmait que tuer Sam avait moins d'importance que de tuer un inconnu. Même s'il en venait à haïr Michaël.  
  
\- Et alors quoi ? demanda-t-il, un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. On fait comment pour protéger Sam et... Et l'autre, si on ne peut pas détruire cette chose ?  
\- On peut la bannir, indiqua l'ange. Ça l'empêchera de revenir sur terre avant trois siècles et d'ici là...  
\- Nous serons déjà tous morts, compléta Sam. Enfin, sauf toi Castiel. Ça me convient. Comment fait-on ?  
\- Nous devons emprisonner le dullahan dans un piège à démon au lieu de sa première apparition durant la nouvelle lune. Une fois ces conditions réunies, nous pourrons l'exorciser par un simple contacte avec de l'or.  
\- Rien que ça, grogna Dean. Et il se passe quoi si je me contente de lui envoyer une balle plaqué or dans le bide sans toutes ces conneries ?  
\- Il reviendra deux jours après pour te tuer Dean, lâcha Castiel abruptement.  
  
Sam observa son frère qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce à l'écoute de Castiel. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir vu une légère décontraction dans l'attitude de Dean face à cette possibilité. Rien de flagrant ! Mais pour lui qui vivait avec son frère depuis si longtemps, c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Les épaules un peu plus basses, les mâchoires moins contractées, la posture générale légèrement plus relâchée... Oui, Dean n'était pas inquiet devant l'éventualité de mourir, et ça faisait sérieusement peur à Sam. Ok, en tant que Winchester ils étaient revenus d'entre les morts quelques fois, mais lui n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir peur de mourir pour autant ! Ça avait même eu l'effet inverse. Tout comme Dean, surtout depuis son voyage en enfer avec Alastair ! Ça devenait de plus en plus inquiétant...  
  
\- La prochaine lune est pour quand ? demanda Michaël en brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.  
\- Deux semaines, soupira Dean. Deux longues et pénibles semaines...  
\- Je retourne chez moi alors ?  
\- A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que les prochaines semaines vont être si craignos ? Parce qu'on va vivre ensemble ! Crétin...  
\- Dean ! Ce que veut te dire mon frère, avec la délicatesse du lion en rut, c'est que le dullahan est toujours à nos trousses. Il ne va pas gentiment attendre que nous venions l'exterminer. Tu risques encore d'être attaqué.  
\- D'autant que leurs patiences est toute relative, ajouta Castiel. Si au début ils se contentent d'attaquer la nuit dans des lieux peu fréquentés, j'en ai déjà vu attaquer en plein jour de marché. Et il n'y a pas eu de survivant.  
\- Ce qui confirme ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, les jours à venir seront pénibles et très longs... J'ai toujours eu de la chance, bordel de dieu...  
\- Ne blasphémez/blasphème pas Dean, le corrigèrent en chœur Castiel et Michaël.  
\- Ça va être vraiment, vraiment très long, fit Dean en sentant que ses chaînes allaient bientôt lui peser comme jamais sur ses épaules.

  
A suivre...


	3. Comme un lion en cage

  
\- Nous sommes très heureux de vous louer cette maison messieurs, fit l'agent immobilier avec un grand sourire vendeur. Sachez que les gens qui vivent par ici sont très ouverts d'esprit et que vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous intégrer aux autres couples !  
\- Aux autres ... s'étouffa Michaël dans un début d'affolement.  
\- Sam est mon frère, répliqua Dean avec ironie en montrant sa carte d'identité.  
  
Sam sortit la sienne et la montra à l'agent avec un sourire dépité. Même nom. Ah... Mais alors le quatrième ?  
  
\- Lui c'est notre oncle mais ça ne tourne pas très rond dans sa tête, alors on le garde à l'œil, expliqua Dean sur le ton de la confidence à l'agent.  
\- Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir un objet rond qui tourne dans ma tête Dean ? Ça me ferait mal je pense.  
\- Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je vous disais...  
\- Effectivement, constata l'agent en regardant avec méfiance le gars en trench-coat. Voici vos clés, et je vous souhaite un bon séjour chez nous !  
  
La petite équipe regarda l'homme partir à grandes enjambées, pressé de s'éloigner de cette famille bizarre.  
  
\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas posé de question sur moi ? s'étonna Michaël.  
\- Regarde-toi dans un miroir tu comprendras vite, ironisa Dean. Je choisis ma chambre en premier, vous vous démerderez avec ce qui reste !  
  
Et sans un mot de plus, le chasseur entra la maison et grimpa les escaliers à la recherche de son refuge pour les jours à venir. Il ne choisit ni la plus grande, ni la plus éclairée, mais préféra celle du milieu du couloir. Elle était encadrée par les deux autres chambres et la dernière était en face. D'ici, il pouvait s'assurer que tout se passait bien chez ses voisins. Bien sûr, il y en avait un qui n'avait pas besoin de dormir mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. De toute façon, Dean savait très bien où allait se trouver Castiel durant la nuit. Comment toujours, il allait sentir son regard peser sur lui, comme un rappel permanent de ces tentatives honteuses au purgatoire. Pourtant autant, jamais Dean n'aurait pu lui demander d'arrêter. C'était son Castiel. Même en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le considérer comme sien, ni à cause de ses promesses, ni à cause de sa façon de le traiter, il restait son ange.  
  
Deux semaines avec son Castiel présent en permanence... L'avoir près de lui allait être une torture lente et douloureusement agréable. Rien que le voir lui donnait l'impression d'être tombé dans la cage de Lucifer et d'être monté aux cieux dans le même temps. Il ne connaissait aucune solution pour contenir toutes les émotions qui le prenaient à la gorge quand il l'avait en face de lui. Un simple regard de sa part et il se consumait de l'intérieur de rage, de colère, de désespoir, d'envie, de tendresse et de quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Tout ça ce concrétisait par un violent désir qui le prenait au bas-ventre pendant que la culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles et que son cœur essayait de s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique. Et rien que d'y penser, il sentait déjà la bile monter dans le fond de sa gorge. Castiel... Il voulait tellement être près de lui en permanence ! Ça le rongeait de devoir se retenir constamment. Mais il ne pouvait pas...  
  
En soupirant, Dean se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Il sentait l'humidité envahir ses yeux et ça n'allait pas du tout. il fallait qu'il se reprenne. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il craquait dès le premier jour ?  
  
Un coup frappé à la porte le fit violemment sursauter. Dean avait une bonne idée de la personne venue déranger l'ours mal léché qu'il était devenu mais il ne sentait pas assez sûr de sa voix pour répondre. Son frère prit les devant après plusieurs longues minutes de silence.  
  
\- Tout va bien Dean ? demanda Sam les sourcils froncés en passant la tête par la porte.  
\- Sammy ? fit l'aîné après s'être raclé la gorge par sécurité.  
\- Oui ? répondit-il sur ses gardes.  
  
Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le regard perdu au loin, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
  
S'excuser ? Il en avait trop fait ces derniers temps, en traitant son propre frère comme un chien, pour qu'une simple excuse suffise.  
  
Se justifier ? Il ne pouvait pas, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Comme dire à son petit frère qu'on hésitait à tout plaquer pour tenter sa chance auprès d'un ange tout en sachant que lui n'y survivrait pas ?  
  
\- Dean ? appela Sam, inquiet malgré lui devant l'immobilisme de son frère.  
  
Dean regarda Sam droit dans les yeux. C'était son petit frère. Son seul et unique petit frère. Tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa famille. Il devait veiller sur lui, le protéger ! Et au-delà même des promesses, il aimait Sammy. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il le traitait si mal. Il voulait éloigner ses proches pour que ces derniers ne voient pas sa chute, ses proches se réduisant à un cercle de deux personnes, Sam et Castiel. Il ne pouvait perdre aucun des deux...  
  
Avec un pauvre sourire, Dean se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, donnant dans son esprit à ce geste la valeur d'un baiser lors d'un pacte avec le diable. Son esprit était clair maintenant, son frère était sa priorité. Il devait essayer de recoller les morceaux et de retrouver leur relation d'avant et ne plus jamais oublier le plus important : son frère avant tout.  
  
\- Je crois qu'on est prêt pour tourner dans une sitcom Sammy, se moqua Dean en reprenant ses vielles habitudes comme on enfile un vieux trench-coat.  
\- C'est ça oui... Au moins, je sais pourquoi tu as choisi cette chambre maintenant, répondit Sam en montrant la télé qui trônait sur la commode du menton.  
\- Le porno, c'est la vie !  
\- Je te rappelle que tu as deux voisins, dont moi, donc évite d'être trop bruyant.  
\- Je ne promets rien Sammy. Bon, j'installe mes affaires et on s'occupe des protections ? lança Dean avec un sourire surjoué.  
\- O-K... Je t'attends dans le salon alors, acquiesça lentement Sam.  
  
L'agent immobilier n'avait pas parlé de la maison comme d'une ancienne cache de dealer, pensa le cadet des frères en descendant les escaliers. Il allait quand même faire quelques recherches, ne serait-ce que pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. De toute façon, c'était soit la drogue, soit son frère était en pleine phase ascendante d'une méchante dépression. L'atterrissage risquait de faire très mal ! Au moins, se dit Sam, il allait avoir deux semaines "tranquilles" pour travailler son frangin au corps et il se faisait la promesse de régler cette histoire à tout prix avant la fin de leurs "vacances" forcées.  
  
Sam en était là de ses réflexions quand Dean le rejoignit avec un sourire toujours plus grand greffé au visage. Flippant. La théorie de la drogue gagnait des points !  
  
\- On commence par quoi ? Le sel ? Les pièges à démon ? Les signes énochiens ? Les pièges à loups ? Le bol de crème devant la porte ?  
\- Je dirais tout ça en même temps. De toute façon, ça ne ralentira pas le dullahan...  
\- C'est vrai qu'il va aussi falloir dorer quelques balles.  
\- Et faire des courses, je refuse de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, surtout avec toi Dean !  
\- Aucun risque là-dessus, murmura le chasseur en regardant au loin, le ventre noué. Ok pour les courses. Qui y va ?  
\- Toi et moi, Dean, fit Castiel en apparaissant juste à côté de son protégé.  
\- De quoi ? Mais qui va protéger Sam si...  
\- Tu veux que nous mettions en danger des vies innocentes ? demanda l'ange très sérieusement en penchant la tête.  
  
Dean se renfrogna. Ça, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Lui et Castiel, seuls tous les deux. Très, très mauvais plan ! Surtout s'il continuait de le regarder avec sa bouille sérieuse et perplexe... Aurait-il la même tête si jamais il lui disait qu'il le voulait tout à lui ?  
  
…  
  
Ok, très mauvais chemin de pensée ! pensa Dean mortifié. Ça commençait fort et même pensée à sa priorité qui était Sam ne l'aidait pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, il fallait qu'il se trouve une fille intéressée au supermarché ! C'était jouable.  
  
\- Je n'ai qu'à y aller seul, proposa-t-il avec espoir. Et puis...  
\- Hors de question ! intervint Sam. Je te connais, si tu y vas seul on va devoir se nourrir de bière, de tarte et de biscuit apéritif ! Je fais confiance à Castiel pour te forcer à suivre la liste que je t'aurais écrite !  
\- Et pourquoi Cas' n'y va pas seul alors ?  
\- Parce que je lui fais beaucoup moins confiance pour ce qui est d'être discret...  
  
Les deux frères regardèrent l'ange qui attendait sagement, droit comme un "i", et regardait autour de lui avec la curiosité d'une poule ayant trouvée une fourchette.  
  
\- J'en profiterais pour nous acheter d'autres bijoux en or, soupira Dean, vaincu. Bon, on commence par les protections ?  
\- Va pour les protections, acquiesça Sam.  
\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda timidement Michaël depuis les premières marchent de l'escalier.  
  
Dean le transperça du regard au point de le mettre mal à l'aise. Le chasseur avait envie de montrer les dents, mais comme ce n'était pas une réaction très civilisée, il se contenta d'une grimace de mépris.  
  
\- Ça dépend, répondit-il d'un ton mordant. Tu sais faire des pièges à démon ? Ou des signes énochiens ? Bien sûr que non... Enfin, même un gamin de six ans sait étaler du sel, alors pourquoi pas.  
-Tu abuses Dean ! Viens Michaël, je vais te montrer comment faire, indiqua Sam avec un sourire rassurant.  
\- Vous savez quoi ? aboya méchamment Dean qui n'arrivait plus à refréner sa jalousie envers son double. Démerdez-vous avec vos protections, c'est vous que ça regard après tout, c'est pas moi qui suis désigné comme proie ! Castiel, on va faire des courses !  
  
L'ange regarda son protégé sans aller avec colère, le visage impassible mais la grâce en deuil. Rien ne s'arrangeait pour son humain. Il le rejoignit d'un coup d'aile en se disant qu'au moins, il pouvait toujours s'assurer que personne ne touche à son intégrité physique.  
  
\- À nous ! annonça Sam à Michaël, un bidon de sel dans une main et un marqueur dans l'autre.  
  
Sam s'amusa grandement à expliquer les bases de la défense contre les être surnaturels à Michaël mais il finit par se heurter à un problème qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Autant les explications sur le sel, les pièges à démon et les bases de la protection paranormale en général à son élève improvisé s'étaient très bien passées, autant le coup du signe bannisseur d'ange posait quelques problèmes. Comment expliquer à un croyant qui a vu un fantôme l'attaquer et un ange le sauver, que ces derniers n'étaient pas tous de gentils bisounours ? Que certains étaient même presque pires que les démons ! Bah lui, Sam Winchester, n'y était pas franchement parvenu...  
  
\- Écoute, oui Castiel est un ange sympa, mais crois-moi, il est plutôt l'exception que la règle au paradis. Et même lui s'est déjà mal comporté !  
\- C'est un blasphème ! s'écria un Michaël scandalisé.  
\- Dean et moi avons eu affaire à plus d'ange que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je sais de quoi je parle. Ils sont égocentriques, cruels et totalement obnubilés par l'apocalypse !  
\- Je ne te crois pas !  
\- Ok, tu veux des exemples ? commença Sam dont l'énervement grossissait progressivement. L'archange Gabriel ! Tu te l'imagines sérieux et tout ? Eh bien non. Ce gars était un drogué du sucre qui se servait de la terre et des humains comme d'un terrain de jeu en se faisant passer pour le dieu du mal Loki ! Tu veux un autre exemple ? L'archange Raphaël ! Lui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, déclencher l'apocalypse parce qu'il en avait marre des humains et trouvait l'apocalypse plus cool ! Encore un autre exemple ? Zachariah ! Juste un ange parmi tant d'autres ! Ça ne l'a pas empêché de vouloir forcer mon frère à être le véhicule de l'archange Michaël et, parce qu'on refusait de coopérer, de nous faire goûter à quelques joyeusetés comme un cancer de l'estomac au stade terminal ou le chantage affectif. Et ce ne sont là que quelques exemples parmi tout un tas d'autre ! Alors oui, les anges sont peut-être les enfants de Dieu, mais plutôt dans le genre sales gosses pourris gâtés que papa a fini par abandonner ! Parce que oui, voici aussi la nouvelle du siècle, ton cher Dieu est parti en vacances à durée indéterminée, paroles d'ange !  
  
Sam reprit sa respiration après sa longue tirade. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il gardait tout ça en lui. Il avait été comme Michaël à une époque, croyant. Même avec les démons et les fantômes, il n'avait pas cessé de croire en Dieu et en ses anges ! Et puis il les avait croisés en vrai et sa déception avait été à la mesure de ses attentes. Les anges étaient des salopards dans leur majorité, Dieu avait plié les gaules et ça lui faisait un mal d'enfer de le reconnaître. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans les ténèbres depuis qu'il n'arrivait plus à croire ni aux anges ni en Dieu. Il n'avait plus foi qu'en une seule personne : Dean. Mais même ce dernier était en train de le lâcher petit à petit. Il se sentait seul et... Effrayé.  
  
Sam sentit soudain la main de Michaël glisser dans la sienne et lui remettre un objet. Il regarda la petite croix en argent les sourcils froncés avant de relever les yeux vers le visage de son frère.  
  
\- Si les anges ont encore du pouvoir et si l'eau bénite permet de faire fuir les démons, pour moi ça veut dire qu'Il est encore là, répondit Michaël avec compassion. Si tu ne veux plus croire en Lui, c'est ton droit, mais moi je sais qu'Il est toujours là, finit-il avant de lui montrer la petite croix.  
  
Sam sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas tant les propos dit, bien que cela ranimait une flamme désespérément éteinte en lui jusque-là, c'était le ton de la voix, la façon de parler. Si on mettait de côté le contenu du discours, Michaël n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Dean qu'à cet instant. Le Dean sûr de lui et fraternel qui lui manquait tant.  
  
\- Michaël, tu as des frères ? demanda Sam sans quitter la croix des yeux.  
\- Non, je suis fils unique, répondit-il avec douceur. Pourquoi ?  
\- Le mien me manque. Un jour, à Noël, je lui ai offert un pendentif, une amulette.  
  
Sam ne savait pas bien pourquoi il racontait ça. Il savait juste que la situation lui avait paru semblable, comme un reflet déformé du passé.  
  
\- Il la porte toujours, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.  
\- Ça s'arrangera, le rassura Michaël en lui resserrant le poing sur le pendentif.  
\- Tu dois avoir raison, chuchota Sam avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre. Aller, je te montre comment faire les signes énochiens ? Ce n'est que par précaution, compléta le chasseur avec en voyant Michaël se rebiffer à nouveau. Ceux que nous allons mettre ne s'activent que sur demande. Nous ne voulons pas laisser Castiel sur le pallier après tout !

  
000

  
Dean mit un énième paquet de bouffe à lapin dans son caddie tandis que Castiel vérifiait soigneusement la liste de course envoyé par texto par Sam. C'était dur, vraiment très dur de ne pas s'attendrir devant son Castiel tout investit dans sa mission. C'était encore plus compliqué de ne pas lui faire de blague vaseuse à la limite du flirt. Et cette fichue main qui se balançait si proche de la sienne... Dean avait les nerfs à vif à force de se contenir pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Son frère était loin de lui, loin de sa protection, ce n'était donc vraiment pas le moment de craquer ! Et pourtant ça le démangeait de se laisser aller... Mais non !  
  
Par bonheur, Dean avait réussi à repérer une employée du magasin peu farouche et il s'en servait comme dérivatif. Quand il ne supportait plus la proximité de Castiel, il se mettait à la draguer ouvertement. Pareil quand les idées romantiques commençaient à l'envahir un peu trop. Il projetait tout sur la fille pour se soulager un peu. Et dans peu de temps, il allait pouvoir tester une autre forme de soulagement qui allait, avec un peu de chance, le détendre assez pour finir tranquillement ses courses et retourner à la maison sans être envahi par l'envie permanente de dévorer les lèvres de son ange. Putain de promesse et saloperie de malédiction...  
  
\- Attends-moi ici Castiel. J'ai un truc à faire, fit le chasseur qui sentait la pression monter dangereusement.  
\- D'accord Dean.  
  
Une vague de frissons due à la voix grave et concernée de l'ange envahie l'aîné des Winchesters. Il était plus que temps qu'il fasse quelque chose !  
  
D'un signe de tête et un sourire charmeur, il fit comprendre à sa conquête de le rejoindre dans le placard à rangement. Ce dernier était fermé à clé mais Dean arrangea ça rapidement. Le lieu n'était pas parfait, mais il y avait urgence. La fille le retrouva aussitôt et poussa la porte derrière elle. Dean n'attendit pas plus pour commencer les hostilités.  
  
Il savait exactement où caresser, à quel moment et comment embrasser pour faire fondre ses conquêtes d'un soir - ou moins - et ce n'était pas celle du jour qui allait dire le contraire. Elle le plaqua fougueusement contre le mur près de la porte et s'attaqua à sa ceinture.  
  
\- Pressé ma belle ?  
\- Ma pause est courte.  
\- Ça me va, souffla Dean en la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur une table de décharge.  
  
Il s'occupa d'elle intimement, avec toute la force de son expérience. La température montait rapidement et la fille était clairement réceptive à son petit traitement, quand un début panique monta en lui. Si sa conquête était bien excitée, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même. Pour l'instant la fille ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais ça n'allait pas tarder à être problématique. Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait vraiment besoin de le faire ! Autant pour faire redescendre la pression que pour oublier Castiel l'espace de quelques minutes ! Ça n'allait pas du tout et le stresse qui montait en lui ne l'aidait en rien. Pourtant la fille était mignonne ! Une poitrine généreuse, une belle taille et un visage plutôt mignon, mais il n'y arrivait pas...  
  
Dean se préparait à recevoir la plus belle honte de sa vie alors que l'instant inéluctable de la découverte approchait, quand la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement.  
  
\- La porte, souffla Dean à la fille, entre espoir et inquiétude.  
\- Elle se ferme mal, expliqua-t-elle entre deux gémissements. Laisse tomber, il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure.  
  
Personne sauf Castiel... Un Castiel bien visible depuis l'entrebâillement et qui avait exécuté les ordres comme à son habitude. Il attendait au milieu du magasin avec son caddie à côté de lui, comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde que de faire une halte à cet endroit. Castiel qui était totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait à dix mètres de là et du regard fiévreux posé sur lui. Le bruit d'un emballage plastique qu'on ouvre ramena Dean à sa conquête. C'était le moment fatidique... Une main déboucla son pantalon. Dean s'attendait à tout moment à un commentaire sur son manque d'enthousiasme, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus aucun problème de ce côté-là. Dean se sentit mal en comprenant la raison, mais c'était trop tard pour reculer...  
  
Il continua de s'envoyer en l'air, sauf qu'il ne la regardait plus elle. Son regard était vissé sur son ange, à quelques mètres de là. C'était lui qu'il avait entre ses bras. C'était lui qui gémissait à le rendre fou. C'était lui qui le caressait et se resserrait autour de sa virilité. Ce fut Castiel qui le fit haleter une dernière fois avant que tout ne soit fini.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas réellement lui entre ses bras, se dit-il amèrement une fois le moment passé, et en lieu et place du septième ciel et du soulagement orgasmique qu'il avait voulu ressentir, il ne ressentait que de la culpabilité et l'impression de griller en enfers. Dean se sentait au trente-sixième dessous et sale comme jamais...  
  
Il fit pourtant bonne figure auprès de sa conquête, rejouant le plan drague pour finir en beauté. Cette dernière le regarda avec amusement avant de lui dire de rejoindre son « petit copain », il était temps pour elle de reprendre le travail. Dean grommela que Castiel n'était pas son petit ami en boudant, ce qui la fit d'autant plus rire, et alla retrouver l'ange sans un mot de plus. Même ses conquêtes se payaient sa tête sur sa relation avec Castiel maintenant ! Et pour ne rien arranger, son envie était à peine apaisée et son désir de se rapprocher de son ange était plus fort que jamais.  
  
Deux semaines. Il allait devoir endurer cette frustration pendant deux semaines. Pour la peine, il acheta autant de bière et de whisky que pouvait en contenir le caddie, moins la place pour les graines et salades de son frère.  
  
Le retour lui parut particulièrement pénible avec l'ange assit silencieusement à ses côtés, d'autant que le bijoutier chez qui ils avaient fait un détour les avait regardés avec un grand sourire de connivence, ce qui avait définitivement achevé l'humeur de Dean. L'ambiance était pesante et Dean oscillait entre le craquage et la retenue quand, arrivé à la location, il découvrit son frère et Michaël en train de discuter théologie dans le salon. Il envoya aussitôt tout bouler, résolution, dignité et politesse, récupéra une bouteille d'alcool et monta bruyamment à sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'être seul...  
  
\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda nerveusement Michaël en regardant la cage d'escalier.  
\- Non, il est plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, soupira Sam. La preuve, il ne nous a pas insulté !  
\- Sam, tu penses que je peux appeler mes parents ? J'ai peur qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. Ça ne jouera pas sur le... Le fantôme ?  
\- Non, non, tu peux y aller ! J'ai cru voir un téléphone dans la cuisine si jamais la batterie de ton portable est déchargée.  
  
Michaël le remercia, toujours très poliment et alla téléphoner dans l'autre pièce. Il était vraiment différent de son frère. Poli, gentil, attentionné... Le meilleur qualificatif que Sam pouvait lui donner était "sage". Michaël était "sage", alors que son frère était chiant... Si seulement Dean se laissait un peu aider au lieu de tout garder pour lui comme d'habitude !

  
000

  
\- Dean ne viendra pas manger, annonça Castiel dans un bruissement d'aile. Il dort après avoir bu une bouteille entière d'alcool.  
\- Rien que ça... Et tu n'as pas... commença Sam en faisant un geste étrange de la main.  
\- J'ai nettoyé son sang, mais il est fatigué.  
\- Eh bien nous n'avons plus qu'à manger sans lui... Tu te joins à nous Castiel ?  
\- Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de me nourrir. Je vais monter la garde, dit-il avant de s'envoler à nouveau.  
\- Il ne va quand même pas rester tout seul dehors ? s'inquiéta Michaël.  
\- Quand Castiel dit qu'il monte la garde, il ne parle pas d'un lieu, s'amusa Sam devant la naïveté de l'irlandais. Il doit être dans la chambre de mon frère à veiller sur lui.  
\- C'est.. Normal ?  
\- Avec eux deux, je ne cherche plus à savoir... Bon, nous voila à dîner en tête à tête ! Ça te dit de nous faire un plateau télé ?  
\- Pourquoi pas, approuva Michaël encore un peu étonné.

  
000

  
Dean faisait semblant de dormir, encore. Il savait que Castiel était dans sa chambre, il le sentait, c'était épidermique. Il aurait dû lui dire de partir et de s'occuper de ses fesses, mais malgré les risques, il voulait garder ce moment. Le moment où Castiel était tout à lui, le veillant sans relâche. C'était peu, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait accepter, c'était tout ce que Castiel pouvait lui donner, mais c'était aussi ce dont il avait besoin pour ne pas devenir fou.  
  
Il ne dormira pas cette nuit. Il ne dormait presque plus de toute façon. Ses insomnies étaient devenues tellement fréquentes qu'il avait arrêté de combattre mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque Castiel était là, assez éloigné de lui pour ne rien risquer, mais assez proche pour apprécier.

  
000

  
Le cavalier entra en trombe dans la maison. Les murs et le plafond semblèrent s'écarter pour faire de la place à l'être. Les sabots de sa monture martelèrent les marches de l'escalier avant d'entrer dans la première chambre, celle de Sam.  
  
Le cheval s'arrêta et le fouet claqua.  
  
Dans le vide.  
  
Castiel venait de repousser l'attaque. Avant que le dullahan n'est pu attaquer à nouveau, l'ange prit le poignet de Sam et montra son bracelet en or au cavalier.  
  
Le dullahan parti sans demander son reste.  
  


000

  
Michaël préparait le petit déjeuner. Il avait fait de quoi pour trois personnes en se disant qu'il valait mieux en faire un peu trop que d'encourir la colère de l'ermite psychopathe de la maison. Et dire que c'était son sosie... La vie était pleine de surprise.  
  
Il salua d'un hochement de tête l'arrivé d'un Sam encore bien endormi. Gentiment, il lui mit une tasse de café sous le nez et une assiette d'œufs brouillée avec des tomates. Michaël le trouvait bien plus sympathique que son double. Il n'avait qu'un seul gros défaut, Sam le confondait sans cesse avec son propre frère... L'irlandais voulait bien accepter que Dean et lui se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il n'avait pas le même caractère et pas non plus la même façon de s'habiller. Le plus dommage dans cette histoire, et ce qui faisait regretter à Michaël de devoir lui rappeler la vérité, c'est qu'après Sam avait toujours le visage triste l'espace de quelques secondes. Michaël s'en voulait toujours un peu pour ça, après tout il appréciait sa compagnie et ne voulait pas le blesser mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas.  
  
\- Tu veux autre chose Sam ?  
\- Non merci, c'est parfait Michaël ! Une vraie fée du logis !  
  
Michaël accepta la boutade en souriant. Oui, il préférait voir Sam sourire que faire la tête.

  
000

  
\- Je pense que dorer juste une partie de la balle suffira, indiqua Dean en soupesant le petit pot contenant les feuilles d'or.  
\- Si on veut être prudent il vaut mieux les dorer entièrement.  
\- Peut-être, mais on pourra en faire beaucoup moins et je préfère avoir des munitions ! Il est plus collant qu'un chewing-gum ce monstre, il nous a rendu visite toutes les nuits pour l'instant et d'après Castiel ça va empirer. Il nous faut de la quantité !  
\- À quoi ça sert si ça ne fonctionne pas parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'or ?  
\- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça, intervint Castiel. Les dullahans fuient devant n'importe quelle quantité d'or, aussi petite soit-elle. Une simple aiguille en or suffit à les mettre en déroute.  
\- Tu vois, j'avais raison Sam ! railla Dean. Je vais en coller juste un peu sur chaque balle.  
\- Ne peut-on pas en placer aussi sur les portes et fenêtre ? Comme avec le sel ? proposa Michaël avec timidité.  
\- Ça parait une bonne idée, répondit Sam en lui souriant. On va faire de toi un vrai chasseur si ça continue !  
\- Ouais, un chasseur qui mouille son froc dès qu'il voit un fantôme... Ça risque d'impressionner les démons ça ! ricana méchamment l'aîné des frères.  
\- Arrête ça Dean ! protesta Sam en s'approchant de l'irlandais tout penaud pour le réconforter.  
\- Désolé fillette, j'ai autre chose à faire que te ménager, donc fiche-moi la paix et laisse-moi bosser !  
\- T'inquiètes, on ne reste pas plus longtemps Michaël et moi, gronda Sam en embarquant leur protégé avec lui.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à lui comme ça, le réprimanda Castiel. Michaël ne t'as rien fait.  
\- Ta gueule et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ...  
  
Castiel ne se fit pas prier et s'envola, laissant un Dean atterré par son propre comportement avec sa solitude.

  
000

  
\- Il y a Top Gun à la télé, ça te tente Sam ? proposa Dean avec un aplomb qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas.  
\- Hein ? Heu... Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit son frère, un peu sonné par le changement d'attitude.  
\- Super. Je vais chercher les bières !  
\- Tout va bien Dean ?  
\- Nickel ! Les balles sont finies et dans dix jours on défonce la tronche de Sleepy Hollow ! A-t-on avis, il va partir en flamme version pyrotechnie ou il va juste disparaître, wouch ?  
\- J'avoue que j'en sais rien et que je m'en fous un peu à vrai dire. J'espère juste qu'il va effectivement disparaître !  
\- T'as raison Sammy, le plus important c'est que tu sois sauvé ! fit Dean en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un grand sourire.  
\- Dean, tu me fais flipper là...  
\- Relax mec ! Tout va bien ! Tu viens t'asseoir ou tu comptes regarder le film debout ? Une heure trente ça va être long !  
\- Non, c'est bon j'arrive, répondit Sam en décidant de ne plus chercher à comprendre.  
  
Dean respira à nouveau en voyant son frère se joindre. Il devait à tout prix renouer avec lui et il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que le bon vieux rituel télé. Il avait eu quelques doutes sur ses chances de réussite, mais finalement tout se passait bien. Ou presque...  
  
\- Vous préparez quelque chose ? demanda Michaël qui revenait de l'extérieur.  
\- Dean propose un plateau télé, ça te dit ?  
\- Je fais la même chose que hier et avant-hier pour le repas ?  
\- T'en penses quoi Dean ?  
\- Je sais pas... De quoi vous parlez ? demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir ses envies de meurtres.  
\- Eh bien Michaël est un très bon cuisiner et c'est lui qui s'occupe de la bouffe depuis qu'on s'est installé là.  
\- Je vois.  
  
Michaël se sentit mal à l'aise sous son propre regard inquisiteur. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une bourde.  
  
\- Lui et moi on s'est déjà fait toute la première saison de x-files, continua Sam sans vraiment remarquer l'ambiance qui se refroidissait.  
\- C'est juste pour nous occuper ! Tu aurais dû venir Dean ça aurait été plus sympa, assura Michaël sans le penser.  
\- Tu parles ! Dean n'arrête pas de commenter chaque épisode, de baver sur Scully et de critiquer Mulder ! Hein Dean ? Dean ?  
\- Je vois que vous êtes devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, dit le chasseur en serrant les dents, incapable de contenir toute la jalousie qu'il ressentait pour Michaël. Moi j'me casse, finalement j'ai sommeil.  
\- Dean !

  
000

  
Le dullahan se présenta devant la porte de la maison dès la nuit tombante. Son étalon renâcla aussitôt. Les yeux du cavalier s'enflammèrent.  
  
On lui interdisait l'approche de ses proies ! Il sentait le métal maudit tout autour de l'habitation et tout son être le pressait de fuir.  
  
Mais avant, il entoura toute la maison d'une aura de ténèbres et de pestilence.  
  
Il huma à nouveau l'air. Le métal solaire qui le repoussait commençait déjà sa lente décomposition.  
  
C'était parfait, mais pour l'instant il devait fuir. L'odeur était en train de lui ronger les os et l'ectoplasme. Il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite !

  
000

  
Dean descendit de sa chambre en soupirant. C'était marrant au début de jouer les ermites, mais il avait des fourmis dans les jambes à force de ne rien faire.  
  
\- ... Et Nathanaël dit à Jésus de mettre de l'eau dans son vin.  
\- ... C'est censé être une blague Castiel ? soupira Sam entre dépit et consternation.  
\- C'était l'une des préférées d'Uriel, avoua l'ange.  
\- Ce... Heu... C'était très amusant Castiel, mentit très obligeamment Michaël en souriant maladroitement.  
  
Sam explosa de rire devant le regard de remerciement sérieux de l'ange et la gêne de Michaël. Ce dernier le suivi rapidement dans sa crise de fou rire et Castiel les regarda tous les deux d'un air outragé qui ne fit que redoubler les rires des humains.  
  
Dean remonta dans sa chambre.  
  
Il n'était pas préparé à ça.

  
000

  
Castiel soupira. Il commençait à se demander si Dean ne le faisait pas exprès ! Il s'était encore endormi avec assez de sang dans les veines pour tuer un labrador et il était encore tout habillé sur ses couvertures. Ça devenait presque rituel pour Castiel de laver le sang de son humain, de le déshabiller et de le border. Pas que ça le dérangeait plus que ça, mais ça l'inquiétait. Dean n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de son aide pour s'aliter. Alors soit il le faisait exprès, soit il était vraiment au plus mal. L'un n'excluant pas l'autre.  
  
Il fit le nécessaire et s'apprêta à prendre sa veille sur une chaise quand quelque chose le figea. Une larme venait de glisser sur la joue de son humain. Ce n'était pas normal ça ! Et ça n'allait pas du tout ! Son humain devait avoir des nuits paisibles, c'était tout ce que Dean acceptait de sa part et tout ce dont il se croyait en droit de lui offrir.  
  
C'est avec tendresse que Castiel essuya la goutte d'eau salé avec son pouce. À sa grande horreur, une deuxième larme coula sur l'autre joue. Castiel fit disparaître celle-ci aussi mais laissa sa main contre le visage de son protégé. Doucement, il lui communiqua apaisement et réconfort avant de replacer les couvertures. Pour cette nuit, il allait rester juste à côté, par précaution...

  
000

  
Dean ne se souvenait plus pour quelle raison il s'engueulait avec son frère. Une histoire d'entraînement au combat qui avait dégénéré lui semblait-il... Le fait est qu'il avait finit par s'en prendre verbalement à Michaël et que son frère avait aussitôt pris sa défense, le mettant encore plus en rogne.  
  
\- Dean ! Michaël ne t'as rien fait !  
\- Il porte ma tronche !  
\- Et lui la tienne. Et j'ai dans l'idée qu'il le regrette plus que toi ! On va devoir vivre ensemble quelque temps, donc si tu pouvais éviter de l'insulter en permanence, on arrivera peut-être à ne pas s'entre-tuer avant la fin !  
\- Vous ne devez pas vous entre-tuez, lâcha brutalement Castiel. Aucun de vous ne doit mourir. Et surtout pas Michaël.  
  
Dean reçu la douche froide en pleine figure et ses hauts-le-cœur revinrent comme la dernière fois au motel, sauf que cette fois-ci, il devait se retenir.  
  
Ça, ça ne serait jamais arrivé au purgatoire. Benny n'était pas un danger sur le plan sentimental et tous les autres n'étaient que des ennemis à tuer. Castiel était tout à lui.  
  
Mais maintenant, il y avait Michaël... Mchaël qui était en train de lui voler son frère et son ange sous son nez ! Et contre qui il ne pouvait rien, à moins de se parjurer, encore et toujours...  
  
\- Merci Castiel mais je ne suis pas plus important qu'un autre, marmonna l'irlandais avec gêne.  
\- Bien sûr que si, fit l'ange en fronçant les sourcils devant la contestation de l'évidence. Tu es très important Michaël.  
  
Ce n'était plus une douche froide que recevait Dean, c'était un méchant bain glacé allié à une balle tirée droit dans son cœur. Comment Castiel pouvait-il dire des choses pareils ? Devant lui en plus ! C'était lui qui avait sa marque gravée sur l'épaule, pas Michaël ! Son ange n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Encore moins avec son sosie !  
  
Dean avait l'impression d'être trahit de la pire des manières. Il tenta de se contrôler en dirigeant son regard vers Sam, mais aucun garde-fou n'aurait été assez puissant pour le calmer à cet instant. La menace de parjure était passée au second plan derrière sa peur de voir Castiel s'éloigner de lui. Son frère dû remarquer son état puisqu'il le regarda avec inquiétude avant de tenter un geste vers lui. Impossible. Dean ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller ! Il avait pris des résolutions ! Il devait s'y tenir, coûte que coûte !  
  
\- Allez tous vous faire voir puisque c'est comme ça ! s'écria Dean.  
  
Et il monta les escaliers en vitesse en bousculant Michaël en passant. Un tour de clé et il était seul dans sa chambre. Il devait se reprendre. Respirer et se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Que chaque acte avait ses conséquences. Que s'il tentait de se rapprocher de Castiel, son frère allait subir bien plus qu'une giclée de sang en guise de marquage par un taré de fantôme à cheval. Il devait respirer. Il devait se reprendre. Se souvenir de son père, de sa promesse et de cette fois-là...  
  
 _"- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé Dean ! demanda John en secouant son fils._  
 _\- Je sais pas papa, je te le jure, répondit le jeune homme de seize ans, choqué._  
 _\- Comment ce monstre a-t-il pu s'en prendre à Sam !_  
 _\- Je sais pas... répondit-il en hoquetant et en tentant de retenir les larmes d'angoisse qui menaçaient de couler._  
 _\- Je t'avais fait promettre de veiller sur Sam ! Tu devais le protéger ! Tu avais juré !_  
 _\- Je sais papa. J'ai pas fait exprès !_  
 _\- Je t'avais déjà prévenu de ce qu'il se passait quand on se ne tenait pas ses promesses Dean ! Tu as eu de la chance aujourd'hui, je suis arrivé à temps pour chasser ce monstre et sauver Sam, mais la prochaine fois ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas ! Répète-moi tes promesses._  
  
 _Dean sanglota de détresse sous le regard noir de son père._  
  
 _\- Répète !_  
 _\- J-je te j-jure de pr-protéger Sammy. Je te pr-promets d'être un ch-chasseur. Je te j-jure de devenir un homme b-bien._  
 _\- Et n'oublie jamais mon fils. Les parjures sont maudits, alors ne revient plus jamais sur ta parole !"._  
  
Ce jour-là, Dean avait voulu tenter une expérience. Il y avait un garçon dans sa classe. Il avait appris grâce au rumeur que ce dernier n'était pas... Pas tout à fait comme les autres. Au début, il avait été étonné puis intimidé. Mais quelques jours après, une idée, une envie, avait peu à peu envahi sa tête. Il voulait essayer. Le garçon ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, et il voulait savoir. Était-ce vraiment différent d'avec une fille ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un qui vous attirait au point de vous remuer l'intérieur ?  
  
Leur père était censé venir les récupérer le lendemain alors Dean s'était dit que c'était le moment d'essayer, qu'il ne risquait rien et que s'il se plantait, il s'en irait vite de toute façon ! Il avait donc fait une proposition au garçon et l'autre avait accepté une fois admis qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague. Dean lui avait donné rendez-vous juste après la fin des cours dans une salle dont il avait crocheté la porte.  
  
L'apprenti chasseur avait été nerveux dès le rendez-vous conclu, hésitant entre renoncer et annuler, et aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il en avait envie, tellement envie... Il avait l'impression d'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire. Parce qu'il allait le faire, quoi qu'il se dise, la fuite n'était pas envisageable.  
  
Dean avait rejoint la salle la gorge nouée et l'estomac serré par l'appréhension. Le garçon était présent, comme promis. Et Dean avait compris à ce moment-là qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir exactement ce que son père voulait mais que ça n'avait aussi plus d'importance. Ils s'étaient embrassés et Dean s'était sentit bien. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et sa respiration erratique, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait chaud, il avait des fourmis dans le bas du ventre et le poids énorme qu'il avait toujours senti sur ses épaules avaient disparu. Il s'était accroché au garçon de toutes ses forces, voulant que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il avait eu le sentiment de vivre, réellement.  
  
Et au moment même où il découvrait le plaisir d'embrasser un autre garçon, son petit frère avait été enlevé par un monstre. Une chape de plombs de culpabilité l'avait écrasé.  
  
Son père avait raison. Il avait fait des serments et il devait s'y tenir ! Particulièrement le troisième... C'était quelque chose qu'il avait finit par comprendre. Quand il tentait de renier sa promesse et de ne plus être un homme comme il l'avait juré son père, il manquait tuer son petit frère, systématiquement. Alors il devait se reprendre et tenter d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Il devait se conduire en homme.  
  
Il avait de nouveau envie de vomir. Parce qu'il haïssait son père, parce qu'il haïssait sa vie, parce qu'il se haïssait...

  
000

  
\- Dean ne va pas bien, indiqua Castiel en apparaissant à côté de Sam.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Castiel. Aller le voir en étant invisible. Ce n'est pas correct pour lui.  
\- Mais Dean va mal !  
\- Je sais, soupira Sam. Mais je suis incapable de te dire pourquoi.  
\- Je pense... Que c'est en partie ma faute, avoua l'ange d'une voix rendue plus grave par la culpabilité.  
\- Je crois surtout que mon frère c'est monté tout un film, et que ça va être la croix et la bannière pour le rendre à nouveau sociable, répliqua le cadet des frères avec abattement.  
\- Dean est réalisateur ? Et pourquoi partirait-il en croisade ?  
\- Ce sont des expressions Castiel. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Dean s'imagine tout un tas de truc et qu'il est très compliqué de le convaincre qu'il a tort quand il est parti sur sa lancée ! C'est comme pour Michaël, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et qu'on découvre que lui et toi vous vous connaissiez, Dean était près à l'égorger parce qu'il était certain que c'était un monstre ! Tu vois ? Tu n'es coupable de rien, Dean est simplement une bourrique qui pense que le monde va s'arrêter de tourner s'il arrête de culpabiliser ou de se prendre pour Atlas, commenta Sam pour rassurer l'ange sans totalement y croire lui-même. Rien d'anormal pour un Winchester même si parfois mon frère pousse un peu dans la dramaturgie.  
\- Je pense avoir compris que comparer Dean à un âne est une façon détournée de parler de son entêtement, se félicita tout haut l'ange. Mais je suis vraiment coupable cette fois, Sam.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Castiel ? interrogea Sam, désespéré d'être entouré de gens dont la capacité de communication valait celle du bulot cuit.  
\- Durant le purgatoire, Dean à voulu se rapprocher de moi.  
\- Normalement je devrais être étonné, mais je ne le suis pas du tout... Et donc ? Qu'as-tu fait pour nous le mettre dans un état pareil ?  
\- Je voulais faire pénitence alors je ne lui ai pas donné de signe favorable.  
\- Franchement Castiel, tous les deux, vous êtes désespérant, gémit Sam en s'effondrant sur une chaise.  
\- J'ai fait beaucoup de mal sur terre et au ciel quand je me suis pris pour Dieu Sam ! s'expliqua Castiel en haussant la voix. Je ne pouvais pas simplement oublier et passer à autre chose !  
\- Oui, pardon. La culpabilité ça nous connaît chez les Winchester, donc je comprends. Je t'en veux d'avoir encore tout compliqué ! Mais je peux comprendre... Tu en as fait d'autre du même genre ?  
\- Quand nous sommes arrivés à la porte de sortie, Dean voulait que je vienne avec lui. Mais je pensais que ma pénitence n'avait pas assez duré, en particulier parce que mon voyage au côté de Dean n'en était pas vraiment une...  
\- Quand je pense que tout pourrait déjà être réglé, gémit à nouveau Sam en voyant le regard fuyant de Castiel et ses joues qui rosissaient.  
\- Alors, je lui ai lâché la main Sam. J'ai refusé de le suivre.  
\- Autrement dit, tu l'as royalement rejeté... Où en tout cas c'est ce que n'importe qui aurait cru !  
  
Sam foudroya du regard l'ange qui se frottait le cou mal à l'aise. Un jour, il allait badigeonner une cave d'huile sacré et enfermer son frère et l'ange à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient parlés ou plus si affinité ! Puisque apparemment, affinité il y avait...  
  
\- Et puis on m'a sorti du purgatoire et je l'ai revu.  
\- Et les délires de mon frère ont empiré et Dieu sait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être imbuvable ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il a pu se mettre en tête celui-là...  
\- Sam, va voir Dean, le supplia soudain l'ange, les yeux baissés.  
\- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ? demanda Sam avec étonnement.  
\- Dean ne supporte ma présence pour veiller sur lui que quand il dort.  
\- Entre toi et lui, je suis gâté... C'est bon, j'y vais.  
  
Sam regarda les escaliers comme s'il s'agissait de l'Everst. Un dernier coup d'œil à Castiel pour se remémorer à qui il devait ses emmerdes, et il monta vers la chambre de son frère. Comme prévu, la porte de cette dernière était verrouillée. Comme prévu aussi, la serrure ne tint pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes sous ses mains expertes.  
  
Sam entra lentement de la pièce. Le fait que Castiel ait insisté pour qu'il aille voir son frère voulait dire que les choses allaient vraiment mal pour lui, mais la vision le choqua quand même. Son frère était assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il semblait lutter contre quelque chose de toutes ses forces. Sam fut attristé de voir Dean dans cet état. Et contrairement à ce que semblait croire Castiel, il était persuadé que les problèmes de son frère avaient une raison bien plus profonde que simplement le rejet de l'ange. Il était temps pour lui de prendre les choses en main, ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi !  
  
\- Tu vas encore essayer de me faire croire que tout va bien ? demanda Sam sans détour.  
  
Dean sursauta et le regarda avec horreur. Sam pu voir son visage et son attitude se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Son expression se lissa, sa posture se raidit et un début de colère plissa ses yeux et ses lèvres.  
  
\- N'y pense même pas Dean. Le coup de la colère ne fonctionnera pas cette fois. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Nous sommes frères ! Je peux tout entendre et tout accepter de toi, lui confia Sam en lui prenant l'épaule.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, fit la voix rauque de Dean.  
\- Laisse-moi décider ça par moi-même, ok ? Je te jure que je ne te jugerais pas.  
  
Le ricanement rocailleux qui sortie de la bouche de son frère effraya un instant Sam.  
  
\- Tu jures Sammy ? Si tu veux un conseil de frère à frère, ne promet jamais rien et ne jure devant personne...  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? Explique-toi Dean !  
\- J'ai... Promis des choses à papa.  
\- Comme d'être un bon grand frère ? Oui, ça je suis au courant ! Je trouve ça particulièrement stupide d'ailleurs...  
\- Mais nous sommes des Winchester et rien ne fonctionne comme tout le monde chez nous ! Sam, commença Dean avec un sérieux qui effraya son frère, nos promesses nous lient encore plus fort qu'un pacte avec le diable. Essaye de rompre un serment, et la malédiction s'abattra sur toi.  
\- De quoi tu parles Dean ? demanda Sam, alarmé devant les paroles de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire un truc pareil ?  
\- L'expérience Sammy, uniquement l'expérience... À chaque fois que j'ai voulu tenter de rompre une de mes promesses, la malédiction a frappée.  
  
Sam regarda son frère avec un étonnement horrifié.Voila ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui ? C'était cela qui rongeait son frère ? C'est pour cela qu'il était en train de se pourrir la vie ? Des promesses faites quand ils étaient gamins ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer une chose pareille ? Malheureusement, Sam avait sa petite idée sur la question et surtout sur la personne coupable. Il y en avait qui n'allait pas recevoir de fleur à la Toussaint...  
  
En attendant, Sam n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre son frère par les deux épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à ce que tout se remette dans le bon ordre dans sa tête. À la place, il lui cria dessus :  
  
\- Tu n'es pas maudit Dean ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as promis quelque chose à Papa que tu vas être puni dès que tu romps ta promesse !  
\- Ah ouais ? fit Dean en s'énervant à son tour. Alors pourquoi quand j'ai arrêté de te protéger, tu t'es allié à un démon, tu t'es mis à boire son sang et tu as ouvert le dernier sceau qui emprisonnait Lucifer ? Pourquoi le futur dans lequel je ne te protégeais plus était apocalyptique avec un virus croatoan en liberté et un Lucifer au meilleur de sa forme ? Pourquoi quand j'ai décidé d'arrêter de chasser et de vivre avec Lisa, tu t'es retrouvé à parcourir le pays sans âme en semant le chaos partout et en t'alliant au roi des enfers ! Ne vient pas me dire que ça n'a aucun rapport Sam ! Je ne te croirais pas.  
  
Sam ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment expliquer à son frère que tout cela n'était que leur malchance habituelle ? Qu'il n'était pas tenu de suivre des promesses qu'il avait faites enfant à un homme aujourd'hui mort ?  
  
\- Et quel est le rapport avec Castiel ? demanda-t-il en changeant d'angle d'attaque. Pourquoi tu le rejettes comme ça ? Il fait tout pour prendre soin de toi et toi tu le repousses comme s'il s'agissait d'un démon ou pire !  
\- Laisse tomber pour Castiel, je ne veux pas en parler, répondit l'aîné d'une voix sourde.  
\- Que je sache, papa ne t'as jamais fait promettre de ne chasser qu'avec moi ! Il ne t'as jamais fait promettre de ne pas t'allier à un ange ! Il aimait les anges, comme maman !  
\- Fous-moi la paix avec Castiel ! hurla Dean en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas. Il lui était impossible d'en parler à Sam. S'il commençait à s'épancher sur le sujet, ça en serait fini de lui et les chaîne qu'il portait l'enterrerait sous leur propre poids. Il ne pouvait pas. Sam ne devait rien savoir, jamais. Il ne devait pas savoir que son frère n'était pas... Un homme bien. Il ne devait jamais apprendre qu'il s'était perdu et qu'il ne retrouvait pas le droit chemin. Dean devait cacher qu'il aimait son ange gardien, quitte à y laisser sa raison. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il avouait tout à Sam et quel genre de mort horrible lui serait réservé.  
  
Ce dernier regarda, pétrifié, son frère perdre tout son aplomb. Dean s'était mis à sangloter, se cachant derrière ses mains et murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Sam n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que sa question allait presque détruire Dean. Il se sentait mal lui aussi d'avoir voulu le forcer à lui répondre.  
  
Doucement pour ne pas achever ce qu'il avait commencé, Sam prit son frère contre lui et le berça. Il ne lui demandera plus jamais de lui parler de Castiel. Si c'était pour en arriver à ce point là, il préférait encore voir son frère en colère et combatif que détruit comme il était là. Et tout ça par la faute de leur père... Celui-là, il ne perdait rien pour attendre le jour où ils se retrouveraient dans la mort ! Mais pour l'instant, ce qui comptait c'était de rassurer Dean. Son frère avait ouvert des vannes qu'il n'arrivait pas fermer, peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer après tout ce temps.  
  
Sam jeta un bref coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où venait d'apparaître Castiel. L'ange semblait incarner tout la misère du monde. Un nouveau coup d'aile et Castiel s'était de nouveau envolé, probablement pour aller surveiller Michaël. Dean avait raison finalement, la cohabitation allait être très longue.

  
000

  
Michaël préparait le repas du soir, pour trois personnes, quand Sam redescendit de l'étage des chambres. Il hésita un moment à ouvrir la discussion, mais son visage fatigué le convainquit d'agir.  
  
\- Ça va aller Sam ?  
\- Mon frère est un idiot borné doublé d'un pessimiste le tout croisé avec un complexe du chasseur ! ragea-t-il. Ah, et mon père est encore pire ! Ou plutôt l'était... Castiel ?  
\- Oui Sam ? répondit l'ange en faisant son apparition.  
\- Il y a moyen de faire revenir mon père pour une petite explication de père à fils ?  
\- Je suis désolé Sam, l'âme de ton père à été entièrement détruite quand elle est revenue sur terre, expliqua tristement Castiel. Après l'enfer, elle ne pouvait supporter la douceur terrestre.  
  
Sam ragea, autant contre lui et son père que contre Castiel. À cause de son angélisme, sa colère envers son paternel défunt venait de presque disparaître. Leur père avait peut-être pourri la vie de ses fils, mais il avait aussi fait des sacrifices énormes.  
  
Sam ne savait plus quoi en penser...  
  
\- Le pardon est divin, fit remarquer Michaël en voyant la colère contenue de Sam.  
\- John Winchester faisait ce qu'il croyait être le mieux pour ses enfants, de même que Dean fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour toi Sam.  
\- C'est pas ça qui va me réconforter, gronda Sam en foudroyant Castiel du regard.  
\- Sam, penses-tu que ton père souhaitait un tel dénouement pour Dean ?  
  
Non, bien sûr que non, soupira intérieurement Sam tout en reconnaissant le bien fondé des paroles de Castiel. John n'était pas cruel mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être buté quand il s'y mettait ! Et Dean lui ressemblait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Pire encore, il l'admirait beaucoup trop pour admettre que même lui faisait parfois des erreurs. Réussir à faire comprendre à Dean que son père n'était pas parfait et avait pu se tromper relevait du miracle... À côté de ça, ouvrir la mer en deux ou marcher sur l'eau paraissaient de simples détails techniques.  
  
L'état de Dean n'était pas prêt de s'arranger et on ne lui laissait même pas le droit de se trouver honnêtement un coupable sur qui se défouler...

  
000

  
Le dullahan sentait le soleil lui brûler la peau. C'était désagréable, mais pas insurmontable. L'horrible odeur du métal avait enfin disparu autour de la maison.  
  
Il était temps pour lui d'avoir sa proie !  
  
Il attendait l'odeur du sang et le bruit des chairs qui se déchirent depuis trop longtemps déjà.  
  
D'une talonnade il mit au galop sa monture et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'habitation. L'une de ses proies, la plus ancienne, était là à l'attendre sagement.  
  
Il voulait du sang !  
  
Puis ce fut la lumière aveuglante et l'odeur écœurante.  
  
Il prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

  
000

  
\- Et ils ne se lassent jamais ? demanda Dean qui avait accepté de venir dîner avec tout le monde.  
\- Les dullahans sont connus pour leur acharnement, confirma Castiel. Ils peuvent suivre leurs proies pendant plusieurs semaines en attendant un relâchement de leurs parts.  
\- Et si la proie ne lâche rien ? interrogea Sam, particulièrement intéressé.  
\- La victime humaine finit alors par céder à la folie et meurt d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parfois, quand la chasse est vraiment longue, la proie est choisie pour compléter les rangs, mais c'est très rare.  
\- C'est super... Tu comptes tester tous les genres de folies ou tu penses t'arrêter un jour Sam ?  
\- Très drôle Dean ! T'inquiète pas, je te réserve une jolie chambre voisine de la mienne !  
\- Du moment qu'il y a une jolie infirmière...  
  
Sam préféra ne pas relever et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Ce dernier ne cachait pas le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres, et qu'il conserva malgré la remarque de Dean. En même temps, Sam pouvait le comprendre. Voir son frère se comporter presque normalement était agréablement reposant. Même Michaël avait remarqué la nouvelle attitude de son double, sauf que lui paraissait effrayé par ça... Sam ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir étant donné que son frère l'ignorait ostensiblement. Oui, Dean se comportait "presque" normalement, par contre, il ne souffrait toujours pas la présence de Michaël.

  
000

  
Castiel observa paisiblement ses humains vivre. Il trouvait cela agréable de les regarder tout en écoutant ses frères. Il avait presque l'impression d'être revenu au paradis, à une époque où tout était plus simple. C'était du temps où il n'avait pas croisé le chemin des Winchester. À cette période, il obéissait volontiers aux ordres, dans la communion permanente avec ses frères. Tout était plus simple, mais aussi plus terne quand il y repensait. Certes, le paradis était agréable, il l'était toujours, mais il avait un goût différent maintenant qu'il s'était incarné dans un humain. Et puis la sensation de liberté et de danger que lui avait procuré le libre-arbitre avait aussi beaucoup changé la donne.  
  
Oui, avant les Winchester, avant Dean, sa vie était plus simple et paisible. Il ne faisait pas d'erreur, ne se sentait jamais coupable ou en colère. Aucun sentiment négatif ne le traversait. Pour autant, il ne serait revenu en arrière pour rien au monde. Rien que sa grâce, qui papillotait dans son corps humain à chaque sourire de Dean, ne lui faisait rien regretter de ses décisions, même les pires. Il devait se faire pardonner pour tout le mal, c'était une évidence, mais il ne regrettait rien pour autant, si ce n'était tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. C'était grâce aux épreuves que ça grâce avait recommencé à grandir et c'était grâce à la douleur qu'il comprenait pleinement le bonheur.  
  
Alors il regardait son humain, laissant sa lumière interne s'exprimer tandis que les douces voix de ses frères survivant murmuraient à travers le monde. C'était ça son paradis personnel.

  
000

  
\- Tu te souviens quand tu es venu me voir à mon boulot ? s'amusa Michaël en passant une assiette à essuyer à Castiel. Tu avais l'air complètement perdu ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi aujourd'hui.  
\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ce Monsieur m'a crié dessus.  
\- C'était mon patron Cas', et il avait peur que tu sois venu contrôler les comptes de l'entreprise, expliqua l'irlandais en riant.  
\- Cas' ? releva Dean avec appréhension.  
\- Oui, Michaël aussi me surnomme ainsi, c'est étrange... Mon nom vous déplaît ?  
\- C'est juste un diminutif. C'est affectueux, expliqua Michaël.  
\- Et depuis quand "Cas'" et toi êtes affectueux ? interrogea Dean en accusant le coup.  
\- Michaël et moi nous connaissons depuis cinq ans , répondit simplement Castiel.  
\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Ça fait cinq ans que tu rends visites à mon sosie et tu ne penses pas un seul instant à m'en parler ? Je croyais qu'on était proche Cas' !  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre Michaël et notre proximité. Je devais simplement garder Michaël en sûreté, quoi qu'il en coûte  
\- Castiel, je ne vais te poser la question qu'une seule fois : qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire de ce type à la fin ! s'énerva Dean dont le cœur battait à tout rompre en pointant un Michaël confus.  
\- C'est mon guide, répondit l'ange, comme étonné par la question.  
\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Dernière chance Cas' ! Je veux que tu t'expliques clairement et simplement, quitte à ce que je passe pour un crétin, j'y survivrais. Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point le protéger !  
\- Parce qu'il est ton double, fit Castiel, un peu perdu devant l'incompréhension générale.  
\- J'en étais sûr, soupira Dean avant de s'éloigner tristement.  
\- Stop ! cria Sam en arrêtant son frère pour le remettre face à l'ange. Castiel, en quoi est-ce si important de sauver le double de mon frère ? Et essaye de développer un peu tes réponses s'il te plaît !  
\- C'est ma boussole. Celui grâce à qui j'ai pu te retrouver aux enfers, expliqua Castiel au supplice devant l'incompréhension des humains.  
\- De quoi tu parles Cas' ?  
\- Quand Dieu m'a demandé de venir te chercher aux enfers, je ne savais pas comment te retrouver. On m'a fait savoir que Michaël t'étais proche physiquement, mais pas uniquement. Vos âmes sont relativement semblables, assez pour que je m'en serve comme repère, entre autre. Dean, ton âme était en mille morceaux et ton corps avait été salé puis brûlé par Sam. La seule chose qui maintenait ta cohésion en enfer était ta volonté, mais en t'arrachant à l'enfer celle-ci se délitait. J'ai dû utiliser l'âme de Michaël comme base de travail quand je t'ai fait renaître Dean, pour reconstruire ton corps et ton âme.  
\- Ok, pour ma résurrection, admit Dean en léger état de choc devant ces révélations. Mais maintenant ? Je suis vivant !  
\- Mais si tu mourrais à nouveau ? demanda l'ange avec une voix étrange. Tu es un chasseur Dean et tu es déjà mort plusieurs fois. Et puis il y a le risque...  
\- Le risque ? Quel risque ? Parle Castiel !  
\- En me servant de Michaël pour te faire renaître, j'ai créé une connexion entre vous.  
\- De quel genre ? s'inquiéta l'irlandais.  
\- Toi tu ne sentiras rien, mais si tu te fais blesser, ça risque de rejaillir sur Dean. Il en est de même si tu viens à mourir. Le lien disparaît petit à petit, mais il existe encore actuellement.  
\- Attends deux minutes, dis-moi si j'ai bien tout compris, fit le chasseur en essayant de retenir le sourire de béatitude qui montait à ses lèvres. Si tu t'inquiètes autant de la santé de celui-là c'est parce que...  
\- … Tu peux être blessé par son intermédiaire et il peut me permettre de te ramener à la vie, quoi qu'il se passe.  
\- Putain de bordel de merde de foutre Dieu...  
\- Dean ! le reprirent aussitôt Michaël et Castiel.  
\- Je... J'ai besoin d'air !  
  
Dean s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Il se sentait d'un seul coup tellement soulagé que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton. Elles le lâchèrent à peine entrée dans la pièce, de même que le reste de son corps qui se mit à trembler. Castiel ne l'avait pas trahit, il n'avait pas essayé de le remplacer. Il était toujours son ange ! C'était son Castiel !  
  
\- Je m'excuse Dean, fit un Castiel contrit en apparaissant dans la chambre. Je n'avais pas compris que mes paroles avaient été mal interprétées.  
\- Laisse tomber Cas', c'est pas grave, lui répondit le chasseur avec un sourire éblouissant.  
\- Il n'y a que sur toi que je veille Dean. Et un peu sur Sam parce qu'il est important pour toi, mais c'est toi mon protégé. Je sais qu'au purgatoire je n'ai pas semblé réceptif à tes attentions et que je t'ai envoyé un mauvais message quand j'ai décidé de rester au purgatoire, mais si tu veux...  
\- Stop ! s'écria soudain Dean qui voyait sa joie se transformer en panique devant le regard tendre de l'ange. Arrête-toi la Castiel. Je t'en supplie, ne va pas plus loin. Je ne peux pas, pour Sam, à cause de mon père, parce que ce serait mal, je ne peux pas. Au purgatoire c'était... Tout était différent.  
\- Je comprends Dean.  
  
Ce dernier détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de Castiel. Il comprenait oui. Il comprenait bien plus que ce qu'aurait souhaité le chasseur. L'ange savait exactement ce qui le retenait et ça ne lui était que plus douloureux de l'avoir près de lui.  
  
\- Dean, je serais toujours là, lui dit-il avait de disparaître dans un bruissement de plume.  
  
L'aîné des Winchester sentit une chaleur apaisante lui parcourir le corps et le détendre. Il avait pourtant sa malédiction en tête et les risques qu'il prenait à apprécier autant les paroles de Castiel mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. Cas' serait toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Son ange... Même les promesses faites à son père ne pouvait lui enlever sa joie.  
  


000

  
Michaël regardait une émission à la télé quand l'ombre imposante de son double se plaça entre lui et le petit écran. Dans un pur réflexe de survie, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit en position défensive, les bras devant le visage.  
  
\- Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te frapper, se renfrogna Dean en s'en voulant de la réaction qu'il déclenchait chez l'homme. J'ai juste un truc à te dire.  
\- Heu... Ok, j'écoute.  
\- Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme si j'allais te tuer dans la minute ? râla le chasseur.  
\- Oui M'sieur...  
\- Ok, laisse tomber. Je voulais juste te dire : je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire.  
  
Michaël regarda avec stupéfaction l'homme gêné et légèrement rougissant qui venait de parler. Il avait bien du mal à croire que c'était la même personne qui n'avait eu de cesse de le rabrouer et de le descendre plus bas que terre.  
  
\- Je te préviens, je ne me répéterais pas !  
\- D'accord, répondit simplement l'irlandais, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.  
\- Bien, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller nettoyer mon bébé !  
  
Michaël regarda son double s'en aller presque en sautillant. Il était déjà mort et au paradis ? Pourtant il n'avait rien sentit...

  
000

  
Castiel soupira de soulagement. Pas de bouteille d'alcool et Dean avait même changé de vêtement avant de se coucher ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le border convenablement. En effet, à force de bouger Dean avait repoussé sa couverture et Castiel se fit un plaisir de la remonter jusqu'à son menton en prenant bien garde de lui couvrir les épaules aussi.  
  
L'ange ne remarqua jamais le petit sourire qui ourla les lèvres de son protégé à ce geste.

  
000

  
\- On a un problème, annonça Sam devant son ordinateur après plus d'une semaine de cohabitation. Les flics s'apprêtent à diffuser la photo de Michaël dans tout l'état pour le retrouver.  
\- Grand bien leur fasse. T'as rien d'autre de plus utiles à nous apprendre ?  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que sa photo c'est ta photo Dean ?  
\- Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois qu'on fait la Une des journaux !  
\- Sauf qu'il va être présenté avec son nom à lui et qu'il est très facile de découvrir que ce n'est pas toi mais ton double !  
\- Je ne me sens toujours pas concerné...  
\- Nous devons empêcher ça à tout prix, intervint Castiel, particulièrement inquiet. Michaël va être danger si cela vient à se savoir chez les démons.  
\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le recherche d'abord ? grogna Dean renfrogné.  
\- Il semblerait que tu sois toujours suspect concernant les meurtres de tes amis Michaël. Et il semblerait aussi que tes parents aient été les voir pour leur demander de te trouver.  
\- Mais, tu es toujours pendu au téléphone avec eux ! s'étonna le chasseur.  
\- Oui, mais comme je ne peux pas leur parler du fantôme et que je peux pas leur dire ni avec qui je suis, ni ce que je fais, ni où je suis au cas où ils me feraient une visite surprise... Sans compter qu'ils ont dû apprendre que j'avais démissionné.  
  
Dean soupira violemment sous les yeux amusés de Sam.  
  
\- Hé, tu ne peux rien dire Dean ! Il a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait sans qu'on le lui dise !  
\- Mais maintenant on a des parents inquiets à gérer !  
\- Je dois aller les voir, implora presque Michaël qui n'avait surtout pas voulu alarmer ses parents..  
\- Impossible, le contra Sam. Les attaques du dullahan sont toujours aussi fréquentes et il vient même le jour maintenant. Si tu retournes chez toi, tu vas mettre tes parents en danger. Je ne vois qu'une solution, finit-il en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.  
\- Hein ? Non ! Retire-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête !  
\- Aller Dean, ça ne durera pas longtemps ! C'est juste l'affaire d'une journée ! Tu y vas, tu rassures les parents de Michaël et tu reviens !  
\- Impossible ! Je ne me comporte pas du tout comme l'autre cul béni moi !  
\- Dean, Michaël ne doit pas être découvert, lui rappela Castiel.  
  
Ça c'était un coup vache. Si Castiel le lui demandait avec cette voix et ces yeux-là, comment pouvait-il refuser ? C'était de l'abus de pouvoir presque et... Dean redirigea rapidement son regard vers Sam avant de trop dévier. C'était peut-être le seul point positif de ce plan merdique, il allait pouvoir s'éloigner de tout le monde et respirer un peu pendant tout une journée...  
  
\- Et qui veillera sur vous ? bougonna-t-il tout en se sachant déjà perdu.  
\- On sait très bien s'occuper de nous-même Dean. Michaël et moi avons nos bracelets et nos colliers et Castiel est toujours là pour nous aider.  
\- L'affaire d'une journée hein ?  
\- Minimum deux, confia timidement Michaël. Je vais souvent voir mes parents et je pense qu'ils exigeront que je... Enfin que tu passes au moins une nuit chez eux.  
\- Au moins ? s'étrangla Dean.  
\- Ils savent que Jane, Eric et les autres étaient mes amis, et l'histoire à fait les gros titres alors...  
\- Bordel de merde... Eh bien dommage pour eux, ce sera un jour et c'est tout !  
\- Dean, s'il te plaît, le supplia Michaël. Soit gentil avec eux.  
\- Je ferais au mieux, grommela le chasseur, incapable de résister au regard confiant de son ange. Je pars quand ?  
\- Je te dirais bien tout de suite, d'ici un jour, au plus tard, ta photo sera sur tous les écrans !  
\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance...  
  
A suivre...


	4. La petite maison dans la prairie

 

Dean regardait la maison depuis sa voiture sur le trottoir opposé. C'était une maison de banlieue comme il y en avait tant, identique à toutes ses voisines avec son jardinet devant, sa boite aux lettres noire et la voiture brillante de propreté stationnée devant le garage. Une maison mignonnette avec ses jolis murs blancs, son toit en ardoise et son perron ombragé. Une maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal dans laquelle se trouvait son cauchemar du moment : les parents de son sosie.  
  
L'approche du moment fatal avec les parents de Michaël lui embrouillait le cerveau. Tout ce que celui-ci avait pu lui raconter lui tournait dans la tête et les souvenirs se mélangeaient déjà. Comment s'appelait ses soi-disant amis ? Jo et Bobby ? Non, ça c'était les siens ! Ceux de Michaël c'était Jane et Billy et ... Et d'autres... Il avait déjà tout oublié ! C'était quoi déjà son boulot ? C'était quoi son plat préféré ? Comment s'appelaient ses putains de parents !  
  
Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer... Oh bordel. Il n'était vraiment pas rassurer à l'idée d'entrer dans cette maison, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait mettre Michaël à l'abri pour sa propre survie. Castiel comptait sur lui pour cette mission ! Et l'idée de voir de la déception dans le regard de son ange ne le tentait vraiment pas. Donc il devait y aller. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il devait bouger ses jambes et...  
  
\- Michaël !  
  
Dean grimaça en entendant la voix hurler le nom de son double. Il était définitivement trop tard pour reculer. Après une grande inspiration, il tendit la main et ouvrit la porte de sa voiture – mais pas son impala chéri, pas moyen de justifier ça aux parents. Il descendit enfin du véhicule avec assurance, un sourire charmeur en guise de bouclier contre tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus.  
  
Deux secondes après, la femme, probablement la mère de Michaël, était en train de lui tâter de le visage en pleurant. Et il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Les souvenirs de sa propre mère datait d'il y avait bien trop longtemps...  
  
\- Mon petit, mon tout petit ! Où étais-tu ? Ton père et moi avons cru que tu avais été pris en otage !  
\- Ça va, je vais bien, répondit Dean d'un ton un peu bourru en s'écartant.

Ça ne devait pas être la bonne réaction car la femme le regarda avec stupeur et inquiétude.  
  
\- Ça peut aller... Maman...  
  
Prononcer ce simple mot avait été une épreuve en soi pour Dean. Cette femme n'était pas sa mère ! Sa mère était blonde pas châtain ! Sa mère avait les yeux bleus, pas marron ! Sa mère avait une fossette au menton et pas de rides au coin des yeux ! Et surtout, sa mère était morte, se souvint-il avec un pincement désagréable au cœur.

\- Excuse-moi Mickey, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, souffla gentiment la femme en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener vers la maison. Je me doute que ça ne va pas.  
  
Dean ne répondit rien et se laissa traîner à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait là ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer à ce jeu idiot déjà ? Deux yeux céruléens le regardant avec une confiance absolue lui répondirent aussitôt. Dean grimaça malgré lui. Dire qu'il pensait que venir ici allait le calmer un peu... Mais c'était peine perdue, Castiel restait toujours présent dans un coin de sa tête. Et ce coin grandissait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il le voyait.  
  
Dean retint de justesse un soupir de découragement, sachant que le moindre de ses faits et gestes allaient être analysés par la... Dame . Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva assis sur un tabouret de bar devant un îlot dans ce qui devait être la cuisine. Il étudia un peu son nouvel environnement pendant que la... Dame – il allait avoir beaucoup de mal avec elle – fouillait dans le frigo. C'était une cuisine des plus banals. Des placards, des plaques de cuisson, un assortiment de couteau – pratique s'il se faisait attaquer – et probablement du sel quelque part dans le coin. À repérer de toute urgence. Est-ce que Michaël lui en voudrait s'il gribouillait deux ou trois pièges à démon dans sa maison ? Bah, en même temps il se fichait un peu de son avis...  
  
Un bruit de faïence ramena Dean sur terre loin de ses préoccupations démoniaques. Il dirigea son regard vers la... Dame, qui venait de poser sous son nez un verre de jus de fruit et... Une part de tarte aux pommes ! Dean considéra aussitôt cette femme comme une sainte. Il prit sa fourchette et attaqua sans attendre le péché sur pâte brisée.  
  
\- Je suis contente de voir que tu finis par apprécier mes tartes, fit remarquer la... Dame avec un petit sourire tremblant.  
\- Je... Heu... J'avais très faim, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.  
  
Donc son double n'aimait pas les tartes. Mais pourquoi la... Dame lui en avait donné une s'il n'aimait pas ? Et maintenant il faisait quoi ? Il continuait de manger ou recrachait tout en plaidant la folie ? Et puis merde, il aimait la tarte et il était hors de question de gaspiller une telle douceur ! Il fit un sourire rassurant à la... Dame et dégusta le reste de son quatre heures avec un peu plus de modération.  
  
Dean était en train d'essayer de récupérer toutes les miettes éparpillées dans son assiette quand une main passa soudain dans ses cheveux. Un long frisson le traversa et le chasseur réprima un mouvement de recul.  
  
\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi mon fils...  
  
Dean avala sa salive de travers. Il s'excusa rapidement entre deux quintes de toux avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Après s'être trompé trois fois de porte, il finit par trouver sa chambre – du moins il pensait que c'était celle de Michaël – et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Le jeu de dupe allait être encore plus compliqué que prévu... Non seulement lui et Michaël ne se comportait pas du tout de la même façon, mais en plus cette ambiance... Maternelle ? Le perturbait grandement. Il était à la fois révulsé de devoir jouer les gentils fistons devant des gens qui se croyaient ses parents – alors que les siens étaient morts, enterrés et au paradis, c'était officiel – mais également comme ramolli par l'atmosphère familiale et par la tendresse inquiète de celle qui se pensait sa mère.  
  
Il fallait qu'il appelle rapidement son frère pour se rassurer ! Et l'autre aussi, pour refaire une petite mise au point. En cinq minutes, il avait déjà fait assez de gaffe pour être sérieusement suspect ! Le téléphone en main, il se dépêcha de composer le numéro de Sam sur le portable de Michaël.  
  
\- Dean ?  
\- Le loup est dans la bergerie Sammy ! répondit son frère avec nervosité.  
\- ...  
\- Quoi ? T'as vraiment aucun humour...  
\- Si tu le dis... Tu m'as appelé juste pour faire une blague ?  
\- Je voulais aussi être sûr que tout allait bien de ton côté Sammy ! expliqua Dean d'un ton faussement joyeux.  
  
Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux après avoir entendu la voix de son frère. Ça lui avait remis les idées en place concernant sa vraie famille.  
  
\- Pour l'instant tout ce passe bien, mais bon, tu n'es parti que depuis une heure Dean !  
\- Crois-moi, ce fut déjà très long pour moi... Sinon, j'aurais besoin de préciser une ou deux choses avec Michaël.  
\- Tu es sur haut-parleur, on t'écoute.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas les tartes ? C'est quoi cette blague ! Quand on a une mère qui pâtisse aussi bien, on ne peut pas ne pas aimer les tartes !  
\- Je ne suis pas fan du sucré en général, expliqua Michaël avec un peu d'embarras.  
\- Tu veux dire que je vais devoir me priver de TOUS les desserts ? Vous vous foutez de moi !  
\- On en a déjà parlé Dean, et baisse d'un ton, il vaudrait mieux éviter que ta nouvelle famille t'entende.  
\- C'est pas ma nouvelle famille ! rétorqua violemment Dean à voix basse tandis que son estomac se tordait douloureusement.  
\- Je sais Dean, mais pour l'instant fait comme si ! Bon, de quoi tu te souviens de ce que t'as raconté Michaël ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Dean, vraiment...  
\- Hey ! C'est toi la grosse tête Sammy ! Moi je suis l'homme d'action ! Les muscles, la classe et l'élégance !  
\- Mh... répondit Sam, et Dean pouvait sentir tout son scepticisme dans ce marmonnement. Michaël ? Tu veux bien lui redire l'essentiel ?  
\- Tu es allergique au chat, s'exécuta l'irlandais de bonne grâce. Maman est femme au foyer mais aide régulièrement la paroisse et papa est directeur des ressources humaines au Wallmart de Richmond. Pour mes amis, à part Castiel ils sont tous morts alors...  
  
Dean préféra ne rien dire là-dessus et laissa Sam s'excuser pour eux deux – il avait l'habitude de s'excuser lui.  
  
\- Je bosse dans quoi au fait ?  
\- Tu étais comptable dans une grande entreprise.  
\- Pourquoi j'étais ?  
\- Tu as démissionné.  
\- Pourquoi j'ai démissionné ?  
\- Dean ! s'agaça son cadet.  
\- Quoi ? J'essaye de comprendre !  
\- Parce que j'avais rencontré Billy, Jane et les autres là-bas, répondit Michaël d'une voix triste.  
\- D'accord... Je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer une petite Samantha ou bien...  
\- Non, tu es fils unique, soupira Michaël qui commençait à trouver la situation franchement bizarre.  
\- Ok. Il faut que je vous laisse, je crois que ton père est rentré ! A bientôt Sammy, et Cas' ? lâcha Dean d'une voix peu assurée. Veille bien sur eux.  
  
Le chasseur raccrocha rapidement. Il n'avait prévu de dire quoi que ce soit à Castiel à la base, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et maintenant il imaginait parfaitement l'expression offusquée de l'ange. Comme si ce dernier avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle son devoir ! Un petit sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres de Dean avant qu'il ne se reprenne.  
  
À travers la porte, il entendait ses... Le couple parler fortement. Surtout le père. Peut-être que s'il jouait bien il allait pouvoir s'en aller plus tôt que prévu ? Il était l'heure de montrer ses talents de comédien ! Dean alias Michael descendit donc les escaliers menant à l'entré avec un grand sourire factice. Sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt.  
  
Nom de dieu.  
  
C'était ça son père ? Mais il ne ressemblait à John en rien du tout ! Comment ces deux là avait pu donner naissance à un beau gosse comme lui ? Dean n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de question sur les bizarreries de la génétique que le... Monsieur se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre. Famille de tactile. La situation allait être encore plus compliquée que prévu... En même temps, ça lui faisait tout drôle de sentir quelqu'un le serrer ainsi, c'était étrange. Très différent d'avec son frère quand ils échappaient à la mort. Ce n'était pas désagréable.  
  
Inconsciemment, Dean se relâcha et profita du moment dans une espèce de brume étonnée  
  
\- Ça va aller fiston, ta mère et moi on est là.  
  
Dean serra fortement les dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à lui dire actuellement. Pas alors qu'il avait les nerfs plus tendus que les cordes d'un banjo. Pas alors qu'il se sentait aussi mal dans sa peau à cause des promesses de son paternel. Pas alors que ce n'était pas réellement son père conte lui. Pas alors qu'il avait désespérément besoin de l'approbation paternel.  
  
Le chasseur s'extirpa des bras de... Du type, avant de se mettre à faire une bêtise. L'homme le regarda avec circonspection avant de lui claquer les épaules avec un sourire maladroit.  
  
\- Tu as gagné en muscle depuis la dernière fois mon garçon ! Tu as fait du sport ?  
\- Heu... Un peu.  
  
Il avait déjà la chance d'avoir la même tête et la même coupe de cheveux que son double, il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir la même masse musculaire ! Surtout au vu de leur vie si différente ! Comptable... Il était comptable ici... Pourquoi pas pilote de ligne tant qu'on y était ?  
  
\- Nous... Heu... Nous sommes désolés pour tes amis mon fils, annonça maladroitement le... Type. Nous savons que ça n'a pas du être facile. Tu le sais, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux.  
\- Je ne fais qu'un passage rapide. Je pensais rentrer chez moi ce soir, annonça Dean avec un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.  
\- Oh... Nous espérions que tu passerais au moins la nuit ici...  
  
Dean retint une grimace de désillusion. Michaël l'avait prévenu pourtant ! Il ne pouvait pas décemment refuser l'offre sans paraître encore plus suspect qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il acquiesça donc à la proposition du ... Type. Il venait de gagner une après-midi et un nuit chez des étrangers qui le prenait pour leur fils. Super...

  
000

  
Sam retint un soupir alors qu'il manqua une nouvelle fois de se cogner contre Castiel. Ce dernier avait pris le commandement de Dean au pied de la lettre et restait collé à lui et Michaël comme un vieux chewing-gum sous une table d'école. Aucune explication sur l'espace personnel ou sur la possibilité pour Sam de se défendre tout seul grâce aux balles dorées n'avait fonctionné. Castiel continuait de les couver comme une mère ses petits. Un peu plus et le cadet des Winchester aurait pu croire que l'ange était nerveux voir angoissé.  
  
\- Castiel, tout va bien ? demanda Sam dans un éclair de lucidité.  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? répondit l'ange de son air le plus impassible, la tête penchée mais ses poings se serrant et s'ouvrant nerveusement.  
\- Dean n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres Castiel, tenta de le rassurer Sam. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. Moi et Michaël pouvons survivre quelques heures sans toi.  
\- Je dois veiller sur vous.  
\- On te promet de nous entourer d'or.  
\- Je dois veiller sur vous, répéta l'ange plus buté que jamais.  
  
Sam décela avec surprise une légère hésitation dans sa voix. Pas grand-chose, pas assez pour lui donner une ouverture et convaincre l'ange de ne plus rester entre leurs pattes, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire dire que Castiel et son frère étaient vraiment deux idiots avec les capacités sentimentales d'une éponge de mer. Et encore, l'éponge de mer trouvait le moyen de s'accoupler, elle !  
  
En même temps, si l'ange n'avait pas fait sa tête de mule au purgatoire, lui et Dean n'en serait peut-être pas là et Sam n'aurait pas à supporter un frère en pleine crise d'adolescence. Il décida donc de le laisser s'inquiéter encore un peu. C'était sa petite vengeance à lui ! Et puis avec un peu de chance, ça allait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête.  
  
\- J'espère juste qu'aucun démon n'aura la mauvaise idée d'attaquer Dean pendant ce temps, jeta Sam l''air de rien.  
  
Castiel se crispa aussitôt. C'était petit et minable, aurait reconnu sans problème le cadet des Winchester, mais vu comment les deux s'étaient comportés avec lui, il en avait le droit !

  
000

  
Dean était attablé pour le repas du soir. Ses... Parents avaient fini les bénédicités et étaient en train de le servir copieusement. Poulet et purée de patates douce. Finalement il allait peut-être pouvoir supporter sa petite cohabitation forcée avec les parents de Michaël ! Ces derniers n'avaient pas été pénible et n'avaient rien dit quand il s'était enfermé toute l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Dean avait un peu regretté son idée après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait pas de télé à l'intérieur – la vie était injuste parfois – juste une petite bibliothèque, mais il se sentait plus à l'aise seul que sous les regards inquiets des parents de son double. Au moins s'était-il déjà assuré que la police ne lancerait pas l'alerte enlèvement...  
  
\- Tout va bien Mickey ? demanda la dame à ce qu'elle pensait être son fils.  
\- Super ! répondit aussitôt Dean en reprenant sa tête de fils heureux.  
\- Fiston, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, soupira son père en lâchant ses couverts.  
  
Dean se tendit aussitôt. Il avait dû faire une boulette quelque part...  
  
\- Je sais que ce qui c'est passé avec ce meurtrier en série qui a tué tous tes amis a dû être très dur. Nous comprenons que cela te perturbe, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mentir à tes parents, fils.  
\- Vous mentir ? interrogea Dean avec un faux étonnement.  
\- Mickey, nous voyons bien que ça ne va pas, que tu es triste, compléta le père de Michaël. Et ça nous fait de la peine de voir que tu nous le caches. N'avons-nous pas toujours été à tes côtés ?  
\- Si, murmura Dean la gorge serrée sans oser regarder ni le père ni la mère de Michaël.  
  
Il se martelait la tête en se disant qu'il s'agissait des parents de son double et pas les siens, mais ces derniers connaissaient tellement les réactions faciales de leur fils, qu'ils arrivaient à en déduire les siennes. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'âge de quatre ans. Des souvenirs diffus remontaient en lui... Rien de très précis, uniquement des sensations et des impressions. Un repas de famille avec ses parents. Un après-midi à jouer dehors. Son frère dans une chaise de bébé...  
  
Et puis sa mère était morte. Et puis son père avait changé. Celui-ci était alors devenu dur, toujours inquiet, son expression prenant de plus en plus en souvent un air égaré. Mais ça n'avait pas eu d'importance pour Dean, son frère était là, et son père aussi, même si parfois ce n'était qu'en pensée. Il ne jouait plus à la balle avec mais apprenait le maniement des pistolets. Au final, peu lui importait l'activité du moment que c'était avec son père. Peu lui importait que leurs sortis soient dans un repère de loup-garou au lieu de la fête du maïs. Peu importait, tant qu'il avait son frère et son père.  
  
Et puis il était mort à son tour.  
  
Et Dean avait enfoui tout au fond de lui ses angoisses d'orphelin. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir être triste à ce sujet, que tout ça était derrière lui. Quelle importance d'avoir ou non ses parents ! Il lui restait son frère après tout ! Sammy était sa famille et ça lui suffisait amplement ! Mais il s'était trompé. Toute la sollicitude que les parents de Michaël reportaient sur lui ainsi que toute leur affection étaient en train de lui extirper cette peine qu'il avait soigneusement enfermée en lui, pour la faire rejaillir au grand jour. Il se sentait aussi démuni qu'à la mort de sa mère ou à celle de son père.  
  
Voila pourquoi Dean ne se débattit pas quand la mère de Michaël s'approcha de lui, le leva et le serra contre elle. Le chasseur, aîné des Winchesters et plusieurs fois ressuscités rendit même l'étreinte avec la force du désespoir. Un corps vint s'ajouter derrière lui, celui du père de Michaël, pour compléter le cercle familial.  
  
À cet instant, Dean se fichait bien de savoir s'il avait ou non le droit de profiter ainsi de parent qui n'étaient pas les siens. Tout ce qui importait, c'est qu'une très vieille blessure était en train d'être apaisée. Malgré l'émotion, il ne versa pas de larme. La douleur remontait à si longtemps que ses pleurs s'étaient taris depuis. Il se contenta de profiter de l'étreinte, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de la femme qui le prenait pour son fils. Inconsciemment, il se mit à appeler Castiel dans son esprit. Son Castiel, son ange. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, le céleste envahissait ses pensées. Castiel.  
  
\- On l'appellera demain pour lui demander de passer, d'accord Mickey ? proposa doucement sa mère en lui caressant le dos.  
  
Dean se figea, réalisant trop tard qu'il avait prononcé son nom à voix haute. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il n'eut droit à aucun autre commentaire. A la place, il fut entraîné par la mère de Michaël dans sa chambre. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son lit pour ensuite être bordé par la femme. C'était un peu étrange. Habituellement c'était son Castiel qui faisait ça. Cela dit, Castiel ne l'embrassait pas sur le front lui. Et Castiel ne lui caressait pas non plus les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme...

  
000

  
\- J'espère que tout ce passe bien, lâcha Michaël inquiet, les yeux rivés sur le portable de Dean.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûr que tout se déroule parfaitement ! Dean a simplement tendance à oublier les autres.  
\- Je suis quand même inquiet pour mes parents...  
\- Michaël, commença Sam en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Je sais que ton expérience avec mon frère n'est pas excellente, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Tu peux lui faire confiance. N'est-ce pas Castiel ? Castiel ?  
  
L'ange ne répondit pas. Il était perdu. Dean lui avait clairement demandé de rester auprès de son frère et de Michaël pour veiller sur eux, mais maintenant il l'appelait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il se doutait que Dean lui en voudrait s'il y avait le moindre problème durant son absence mais.. Et s'il avait vraiment besoin de lui ?  
  
\- Que t'arrive-t-il Castiel ? s'inquiéta Sam en voyant l'ange figé sur place.  
\- Que dois-je faire ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air égaré.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Dean m'appelle, je dois y aller ou non ? interrogea Castiel avec une voix hésitante. S'il m'appelle c'est qu'il y a une raison mais... Je ne peux pas vous laisser ! Est-ce qu'un démon l'aurait trouvé ? Mais ici il y a le dullahan et...  
\- Castiel calme-toi ! le rappela brusquement Sam en voyant l'ange perdre pied. Est-ce que mon frère te semble en danger ?  
  
Le céleste regarda le chasseur avec surprise avant de sentir le sang de son vaisseau lui monter aux joues. Il s'était honteusement laissé aller à la panique. Ce n'était pas digne de lui.  
  
\- Non, je ne sens pas de peur dans sa demande.  
\- Alors tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir demain, proposa Michaël. Ça ne dérangera pas mes parents, ils apprécient toujours tes visites. Même quand je ne suis pas là...  
  
L'ange ne tint pas compte de la critique à peine déguisée. Il était plus occupé à se retenir de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :" pourquoi pas dès ce soir ?". Sauf qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Le dullahan attaquait sans distinction de jour et de nuit maintenant, mais il avait quand même une préférence pour l'ombre. Il devait donc rester.  
  
Ça ne lui avait jamais paru aussi dur d'être loin de Dean. C'était comme si en plus d'une semaine de cohabitation forcé avec lui ils avaient finit par resserrer leur lien et bien plus encore. Oui, c'était compliqué et douloureux d'être éloigné de son protégé...

  
000

  
La mère de Michaël, Elisabeth, enfila rapidement sa robe de chambre et se précipita vers la chambre de son fils. Elle entendant ce dernier gémir dans son sommeil depuis son lit. En entrant, elle vit Michaël, raide dans son lit, le visage crispé et en sueur. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et essaya de le réveiller tendrement.  
  
\- Michaël ?  
\- Mh...  
\- Michaël mon chéri.  
\- Castiel ? bredouilla son fils en papillonnant des yeux.  
\- C'est maman chéri.  
\- Maman ? Pas morte ?  
\- Ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar Mickey. Je suis là, rendors-toi.  
\- Cas'...  
  
Elisabeth laissa son fils s'endormir en murmurant le nom de son dernier ami vivant. Elle ne savait pas si c'était étrange ou non, malgré tout, le ton employé lui fit un drôle d'effet. Son fils n'avait pas ramené beaucoup de fille à la maison et elle commençait à se poser des questions...

  
000

  
\- Ça va aller Michaël ! Reprends-toi !  
  
Sam essaya de calmer le pauvre irlandais tétanisé qui claquait des dents. Le dullahan était venu alors qu'il se trouvait dans le sommeil profond et le réveil avait été particulièrement rude pour lui. À vrai dire, Sam savait que même lui aurait mit du temps à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, mais là, le pauvre homme l'inquiétait vraiment. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que l'ange était intervenu et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur quoi que ce soit.  
  
\- Tu peux faire quelque chose Castiel ? appela Sam.  
  
L'ange s'approcha et posa deux doigts sur le front de l'homme. Deux secondes plus tard, Michaël s'était endormi. Sam le rallongea dans son lit et le recouvrit de la couverture avant de se relever, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.  
  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Rien de plus que d'habitude, expliqua Castiel sombrement. Le dullahan a attaqué et j'ai protégé le corps de Michaël.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par « protégé son corps » exactement ? demanda Sam avec un très mauvais pressentiment  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, les dullahans finissent par avoir leur victime, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parfois en déclenchant la folie de leurs proies par le manque de sommeil ou la terreur permanente.  
\- Pourquoi je n'ai rien moi ? demanda Sam avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie de sa question.  
  
Sa résistance, il l'a devait à la chasse et... A Lucifer. Avoir le diable dans sa tête pendant plusieurs semaines avait sensiblement augmenté sa résistance à la folie. Ce qui ne tue pas nous rends plus fort, pensa amèrement Sam.  
  
\- Je veillerais sur Michaël en particulier dans les prochains jours, affirma Castiel.  
\- Et Dean ?  
\- Il n'est pas en danger contrairement à vous, indiqua l'ange avec difficulté.  
\- Je vais veiller avec toi cette nuit. De toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt de me rendormir !  
  


000

  
Dean eut un moment de panique en se réveillant le lendemain. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre soignée et proprette et pourquoi il n'avait pas son flingue sous l'oreiller – Sam le lui avait interdit. Il se leva en grognant et partit prendre une douche et se changer. Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient flous, mais juste assez net pour le rendre mal à l'aise. Il s'était laissé aller et c'était inexcusable. Il n'était pas là pour inquiéter encore davantage les parents de Michaël mais au contraire pour les rassurer et mettre les voiles ! Il n'était vraiment pas faire pour jouer la comédie...  
  
Dean descendit dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner avec la ferme intention de paraître heureux et en plein forme, mais comme la veille, ses résolutions fondirent comme neige au soleil devant le tableau familial que formait les parents de Michaël. Son double avait sacrément de la chance...  
  
\- Mickey ! Comment ça va ce matin ? l'interrogea doucement sa mère.  
\- Je pète la forme !  
\- Je vois ça, lui répondit-elle avec une petite hésitation. J'ai préparé des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner.  
\- T'es la meilleure ! Il y a du café ?  
  
Le père de Michaël lui servi son café sans broncher. Il s'appelait Gavin et s'inquiétait pour son fils. Sa femme lui avait raconté la scène de la nuit passé et son attitude actuelle ne le rassurant pas le moins du monde. Son langage avait changé, de même que sa façon de se déplacer ou de se comporter de manière générale. Et puis, il y avait son regard, particulièrement sombre. Pourtant au téléphone tout lui avait paru normal ! Mais maintenant qu'il avait son fils en face de lui, il se faisait vraiment des cheveux blancs.  
  
Dean ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du père de son double. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ses pancakes, son café et l'ambiance souriante autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans du coton, et même s'il ne l'avouerait que sous la torture, il aimait ça. Il avait recherché une équivalence avec Ben et Lisa, mais ça n'avait pas correspondu réellement à ses attentes. Il ne souhaitait pas être le père d'un gamin ou le mari d'une femme, il voulait juste retrouver un peu de son enfance perdu, et pour une fois que la destinée accédait à sa demande, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche !  
  
\- J'ai pris des places pour le match de base-ball de demain, annonça le père de Michaël. Je me disais que ça te changerait les idées.  
\- Heu... Je... C'est à dire que... bafouilla Dean.  
\- Tu n'aimes plus le base-ball ?  
\- Non... Enfin si ! Mais... J'ai un appel à passer !  
  
Dean termina rapidement ses pancakes et s'enfuit dans sa chambre – la chambre de Michaël ! Pas la sienne ! - à tout vitesse. Il voulait bien abuser un peu mais il y avait des limites. Et puis ce n'était pas son père ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se fourre ça dans le crâne. Ce n'était pas sa famille, sa famille à lui c'était uniquement Sam ! Il n'avait que lui, il ne devait pas l'oublier, jamais ! Il composa avec précipitation le numéro de son frère en priant pour qu'il décroche.  
  
\- Réponds Sammy, répond...  
\- Allô ?  
\- Sam ! T'étais où bordel ? s'énerva un Dean sur les nerfs.  
\- Sous la douche, ça m'arrive le matin...  
\- Oh... Ouais, pardon.  
\- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu appelles de si bonne heure ? Il y a un souci ?  
\- Heu... Non, pas vraiment, fut obligé d'avouer Dean en se sentant un peu embarrassé pour le coup.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Rien je... Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait, dit-il sur un ton pitoyable.  
\- Ça va Dean, je vais bien. Le dullahan ne m'a pas mangé cette nuit, lui répondit Sam avec un peu plus de douceur. Rien de nouveau de ton côté ?  
\- Bah... Je suis invité à un match de base-ball demain...  
\- Et alors ? Tu as accepté ?  
\- Pas tout à fait non... Je devrais ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.  
\- Dean, tu as l'air bizarre... Encore plus que d'habitude ! se moqua Sam avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
\- C'est rien Sammy, juste... C'est bizarre d'être là, au milieu de la famille Ingalls ! J'ai l'impression d'être... Déplacé.  
\- Dean, vas-y, je sais que ça te ferait plaisir et j'en parlerais à Michaël si ça peut te rassurer ! Je lui expliquerai que tu n'as pas eu le choix.  
\- Quand même, je ne crois pas que...  
\- Dean, tu y vas c'est un ordre !  
\- D'accord Sammy, soupira son frère avec un certain soulagement. Et sinon, comment va Cas' ? interrogea Dean en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible.  
\- Il tourne comme un lion en cage. Je pense qu'à force on va avoir une belle tranchée au milieu du salon !  
\- Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Disons qu'il est inquiet. Pour toi.  
\- Oh...  
\- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as dire ? demanda Sam ahuri.  
\- Il faut que je te laisse !  
  
Dean raccrocha avant que son frère n'aille plus loin dans ses questions. Ce n'était ni lieu, ni le moment. Ça ne sera jamais le lieu et encore moins le moment... Et maintenant qu'était-il censé faire ? se questionna Dean en regardant la porte. Il ne pouvait pas décemment rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Ça n'allait pas particulièrement arranger les histoires de Mimi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller affronter les habitants de la maison du bonheur en espérant qu'il ne finisse pas en marshmallow fondu avant la fin de la journée.  
  


000

  
\- Dean à appeler, Michaël, annonça Sam en entrant dans la cuisine.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Ça a l'air. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été invité à un match. Pas moyen de refuser.  
\- Rien d'étonnant, répondit l'irlandais les yeux brillants d'amusement. Je suis désolé, je crains que ton frère ne soit coincé chez mes parents encore deux jours. Au minimum.  
\- Très rassurant. En espérant qu'il pourra se délivrer pour le rituel !  
\- Ça devrait être possible, rit Michaël, rapidement suivi de Sam.  
\- Dean va bien alors? demanda l'ange de la maison avec un regard de chiot battu.  
\- Oui Castiel, mon frère va bien. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles d'ailleurs.  
\- Oh...  
  
Sam fut choqué par le sourire resplendissant qui apparut subitement sur les lèvres de l'ange. Si en temps normal sa nature céleste ne se voyait pas, là elle transpirait littéralement de lui. C'était réellement un sourire angélique, du genre qui donnait envie de déposer les armes et d'embrasser son voisin. Le sourire d'un ange qui était tombé pour un homme... Lumineux était le mot juste.  
  
Sam jeta un petit coup d'œil à Michaël et constata que ce dernier était aussi stupéfait que lui par la transformation de Castiel. Oui, si l'histoire n'était pas réglé après la disparition du dullahan, Sam se faisait la promesse d'enfermer les deux amoureux transis dans une cave – ou une chambre, il verra les détails plus tard – jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y déroule des choses interdites aux moins de seize ans !  
  
En attendant, il accepta de bon cœur le petit déjeuner fait par Michaël et ils décidèrent ensemble d'un entraînement au corps à corps et à l'arme blanche l'après-midi, le tout sous le regard toujours comblé de Castiel.

  
000

  
Gavin commençait à s'alarmer sérieusement pour son fils. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble mais ce dernier restait distant avec lui. Si on omettait le premier soir où lui et Elisabeth l'avaient serré contre eux, Michaël était resté sensiblement loin d'eux. Et ce qu'il voyait dans son regard... Gavin ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu traverser son fils ces derniers jours, mais cela semblait l'avoir marqué profondément. C'était une évidence pour lui, son fils avait des problèmes, et vu sa façon de se goinfrer et de passer de la joie à tristesse, il commençait à soupçonner une petite dépression. En soi, ça n'avait rien d'anormal au vu des événements, mais même quand il angoissait Michaël ne se refermait pas autant sur lui-même d'habitude. Sans compter que Gavin avait constaté qu'une bouteille d'alcool avait disparu du bar. C'était vraiment alarmant et il était hors de question que son fils sombre de l'alcoolisme !  
  
Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser trop de questions, les policiers allaient passer dans peu de temps pour interroger Michaël sur ces horribles meurtres et sa femme était plus stressée que jamais.  
  
\- Tout va bien se passer mon amour.  
\- Je l'espère, mais Michaël est si... Étrange en ce moment, avoua-t-elle à son mari.  
\- Je sais, mais nous devons avoir confiance en lui et je te promets d'aller lui parler ce soir.  
\- J'ai refais une tarte, il semble aimer ça maintenant...  
  
Gavin embrassa les cheveux de sa femme pour la réconforter et alla ouvrir à la police, la sonnette venant d'être actionnée.  
  
\- Messieurs.  
\- Monsieur, Madame.  
\- Je vais chercher mon...  
\- Je suis là ! s'annonça Dean en descendant les escaliers. Salut les gars !  
\- Installez-vous dans le salon, proposa le père de Michaël aux deux policiers en jetant un regard de réprobation devant la familiarité de son fils.  
  
Dean grimaça légèrement. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Pourtant, cette fois-ci il devait vraiment faire attention. Même sans parler des démons ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il préférait éviter de faire enfermer un pauvre gars, genre Michaël, parce qu'il avait mal répondu à un interrogatoire. Au moins avait-il un casier vierge pour une fois...  
  
\- Monsieur O'Brienn, étiez-vous présent le soir des premiers meurtres ?  
  
Son sosie oui, lui il était en train de siffler une bière à plusieurs kilomètres de là.  
  
\- Oui M'sieur, j'étais là. Je venais de les rejoindre quand c'est arrivé.  
\- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
Un fantôme monté sur canasson à fait un carnage parmi les habitants de votre ville, mais promis, il se chargeait de son cas !  
  
\- Mes potes étaient dans le cimetière et buvaient en m'attendant Je suis arrivé en même temps qu'un type avec une tronçonneuse et lui il a... enfin vous savez quoi...  
  
Surtout ne pas s'étendre dans les détails et laisser les flics combler les vides comme ils pouvaient ! Dean leur souhaitait d'ailleurs bien du courage à ce sujet...  
  
\- Pouvez-vous nous décrire le meurtrier ?  
  
Il est décapité. Et puis il a une colonne vertébrale dans une main. Et il se balade à cheval. Ça va vous aider à le retrouver ?  
  
\- Il faisait noir, mais je crois bien que c'était un homme, pas très grand, un peu rondouillard avec les cheveux courts. Il portait un costume noir et une barbe de quelques jours.  
\- Vous pouvez nous en faire un portrait robot ? proposa l'un des policiers en lui tendant une tablette avec un logiciel de création de profil.  
\- Bien sûr M'sieur.  
  
Et voila pour Crowley ! Ça n'allait pas lui faire grand mal, mais ça avait des chances de l'emmerder, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix ! Dean aurait bien aimé voir la tête de son prochain client en découvrant le meurtrier à la tronçonneuse après avoir invoqué le démon des croisements ! Ça lui apprendra à ce salopard de roi des enfers...  
  
L'interrogatoire se poursuivit encore quelque temps et, suite à plusieurs regards étonnés vers lui, il dut refréner sa joie de faire chier Crowley et paraître un peu plus affecté par la mort de ses "amis". Il dut aussi inventer tout un tas d'excuse pour ses jours d'absences et mentir comme un arracheur de dents sur les appels de ses "amis". Il se voyait mal dire aux flics que ces derniers l'avaient appelé pour le prévenir qu'un fantôme arrivait !  
  
Quand enfin la séance de question fut terminé – les policiers n'avaient jamais eu autant de renseignement sur un dossier avec fantôme ! Crowley allait vraiment le détester après ça... -, c'était l'heure de manger et Dean se régalait déjà à l'idée des bons petits plats préparés par maman Michaël. Elle cuisinait du tonnerre et il avait droit à de la tarte maison tous les soirs ! En plus, on le resservait sans qu'il n'ait à demander quoi que ce soit. Le pied total quoi ! Dommage que Sammy ne puisse pas en profiter. À coup sûr il aurait adoré, lui qui rêvait d'une vie normale... Peut-être qu'il pouvait le faire passer pour un nouvel ami ? C'était probablement encore un peu tôt. Les gens normaux n'enterraient pas leurs anciens amis si rapidement ! C'était une spécialité de chasseur ça...  
  
C'était quand même dommage que son frère ne soit pas là. Sans parler de Castiel...  
  
Dean se mordit l'intérieur des joues à cette pensée. Il avait réussi à tenir plusieurs mois sans le voir ou presque, et un peu plus d'une semaine à ses côtés avait suffi pour qu'il devienne indispensable à sa vue ! Il était en manque. En manque de son ange, c'était une certitude, mais aussi en manque de son frère, en manque de sa vrai famille... Il ne détestait pas celle-là ! Mais ce n'était pas pareil que son vrai frère qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce n'était pas pareil que d'avoir son Cas' à ses côtés.  
  
Le lendemain soir il rentrerait à la location, c'était nécessaire.  
  
Les parents de Michaël avaient pu voir le visage de Dean s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de son introspection, au point de se mettre à jouer avec sa tarte au lieu de la manger. Ça confirmait ce qu'ils craignaient, leur fils allait mal.  
  
Gavin décida de prendre les chose en main et poussa son fils à se lever pour l'asseoir plus confortablement dans le canapé du salon.  
  
\- Il faut qu'on parle fils.  
\- Ça à l'air très sérieux dites donc ! fit le chasseur faussement amusé.  
\- Michaël !  
  
Dean se tendit aussitôt, sentant que ça n'allait pas très bien tourner pour lui.  
  
\- Ta mère et moi sommes très inquiet pour toi. On ne te reconnaît plus.  
  
Dean ne put empêcher une grimace de venir s'inscrire sur son visage. Heureusement qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Michaël en lui ! Bon, ça voulait dire que ses « talents » d'acteur étaient vraiment à la ramasse, mais c'était un poil rassurant aussi. Mais en faisant des efforts il n'était pas son double.  
  
Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.  
  
\- Mickey, tu as beaucoup changé. Tu parles de façon grossière, tu es distant et en plus tu bois. Tu peux tout nous dire fiston, insista Gavin en l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
  
L'aîné des Winchester fut forcé de plonger son regard dans celui du père de Michaël. Clairement, ce n'était pas son père. Il avait les yeux verts, ses cheveux étaient blonds tirant vers le roux et il avait des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. Ce n'était pas John Winchester. Et pourtant, Dean retrouvait quelque chose de son propre père dans son regard. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'homme ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il était son fils ou alors était-ce parce qu'il ne demandait que ça, de revoir son père... Le fait est qu'il avait la gorge bloquée et qu'il se retrouvait incapable de dire un mot.  
  
Il savait que la bouteille d'alcool avait été une mauvaise idée mais c'était une précaution plus qu'autre chose. Il voulait simplement avoir de quoi s'abrutir au cas où la journée se serait mal passé mal. A priori, il avait bien fait de prendre ses précautions... Pour ce qui était du reste, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il n'avait pas franchement été élevé pour faire les soirées mondaines !  
  
\- Mickey, j'aimerais que tu nous parles.  
  
Dean était bloqué. Le père de Michaël continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux et tout un tas de souvenir remontait en lui. Des souvenirs qui dataient et qu'il avait conservé précieusement. Ses parents lui manquaient, terriblement. Il avait beau se « consoler » avec Sammy, ce n'était pas tout à pareil.  
  
\- Tu es entré dans un gang ? Tu as fait de mauvaise rencontre ?  
\- Non, ne put s'empêcher de contester Dean. Pas de mauvais rencontre et pas de gang. J'ai juste... Besoin d'un peu de temps, avec la mort de Billy et des autres...  
  
C'était une excuse bateau mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Et encore une fois, le nom de Castiel résonna dans sa tête, lui brouillant les pensées. Il voulait son ange. Il se sentait perdu et pris au piège devant les parents de Michaël. Il avait besoin de Castiel.  
  
\- Je suis désolé Mickey, je comprends, soupira Gavin avant de serrer son fils contre lui.  
  
Dean accepta l'étreinte dans l'espoir que la douleur de ses émotions s'atténue. Sentant que le manque ne diminuait pas, bien au contraire, il s'éloigna et prétexta d'aller se coucher pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La bouteille ne survécut pas à la soirée.

  
000  
  


\- Castiel ? s'inquiéta Sam en voyant l'ange figé dans une pose misérable au milieu du salon.  
\- Tu m'as dit que Dean allait bien, souffla Castiel d'une voix légèrement accusatrice.  
\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit au téléphone. Pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Il prie. Il m'appelle. Dans sa tête.  
\- Va le voir Cas', lui proposa Sam, particulièrement peiné devant la douleur de l'ange.  
\- Non, je dois vous veiller. Les attaques du dullahan sont de plus en plus fréquentes et Michaël est de plus en plus perturbé par tout ça.  
\- Castiel, demain, quoi qu'il arrive, tu vas voir Dean ! ordonna Sam.  
  
Deux gosses. Sam avait affaire à deux adolescents en pleine crise amoureuse. Ça aurait pu l'amuser si ces deux ados n'étaient pas adultes et particulièrement bornés, si l'un d'eux n'était pas son frère et s'il ne lui pourrissait pas la vie à cause de ça. C'était vraiment triste de voir comment ces deux là pouvaient se compliquer la vie alors que le bonheur était à porter de leur main. Mais foi de Sam, il n'allait pas laisser faire ça encore bien longtemps !

  
000

  
Dean se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit sous l'impulsion d'un cauchemar. Aussitôt, il sentit deux bras l'entourer et le presser contre un corps féminin. Ce devait être la mère de Michaël, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. L'alcool n'avait pas réussi à éloigner les cauchemars, et l'absence de Castiel même la nuit le rongeait. Même quand il était odieux, même quand il l'envoyait promener pour un rien, Castiel venait toujours le voir la nuit, pas longtemps, mais ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux. Il le savait car au réveil il n'avait pas de gueule de bois et qu'il ne manifestait aucun symptôme d'un véritable alcoolique. Grâce à Castiel. Son ange qui prenait soin de lui et s'assurait qu'il ne tourne pas mal. Mais là, il avait la gueule de bois. Castiel n'était donc pas passé.  
  
Logiquement il en comprenait très bien les raisons, l'ange devait s'occuper de son frère et de Michaël et le putain de fantôme amateur de poney devait être de plus en plus emmerdant. Mais c'était son ange... Et c'était la nuit... Juste un peu... Juste pour savoir qu'il comptait encore pour Castiel...  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes s'étaient mises à dévaler ses joues et il hoquetait à cause de sa respiration difficile. Le plus dur, c'était de se rendre compte qu'il était devenu dépendant d'un petit rien et que ce petit rien risquait de le mener à sa perte. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il devait se détacher de son ange. Pour tenir les promesses faites à son père. Pour le bien de Sam ! Pour que son frère vive...  
  
Gavin avait rejoint sa femme dans la chambre de leur fils. Ce dernier avait fini par céder sous la pression et sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère. Le père de Michaël était mortifié par les bribes de mot qui sortaient de la bouche de son fils. Plusieurs revenaient régulièrement. Sam. Castiel. Promesse. Papa. Pas le droit. Gavin se sentait soudain responsable de l'état de son fils. Apparemment, ce Castiel et ce Sam était très important pour lui. Il était temps d'avoir une vraie une discussion d'homme à homme... Mais ça attendra le lendemain, son fils s'était rendormi épuisé. Il valait mieux qu'il dorme pour l'instant.

  
000

  
Sam observait Castiel. C'était assez étonnant de voir comment l'anxiété se trahissait chez l'ange. Sa posture était tellement raide qu'un balai paraissait tordu à côté, sa tête se tournait vers le moindre bruit comme un faucon aux abois et il avait la bougeotte. Mais le plus intéressant, c'était ses mains. Tout d'un coup, il semblait ne plus savoir que faire de ses appendices. Tantôt il les serrait et les fermait avec nervosité, tantôt il essayait de les caler quelque part sur son trench-coat, avant de finalement les frotter l'une contre l'autre.  
  
Un ange nerveux était spectacle assez inédit et perturbant. Sam aurait presque eu pitié du dullahan s'il prenait l'envie à ce dernier d'apparaître une troisième fois cette nuit. Presque. Mais vu l'état de fatigue mental de Michaël, c'était tout sauf à souhaiter. Le pauvre était réellement en train de perdre pied. Il se réveillait en sursaut très régulièrement, hanté par des bruits de sabot ou des coups de fouet. Castiel avait beau le rendormir continuellement, l'irlandais devenait obsédé par le cavalier sans tête.  
  
Ils avaient bien tenté de protéger à nouveau l'habitation elle-même, mais l'or ne tenait pas dix minutes avant de se décomposer en pâte noirâtre. La réserve de balles dorées diminuait dangereusement et Castiel allait bientôt être le dernier rempart en Michaël et le fantôme. Il n'était plus envisageable que l'ange s'éloigne de son protégé bis.  
  
\- Ne peut-on avancer un peu la date du rituel Castiel ?  
\- Impossible Sam.  
\- Tu pourras faire tenir Michaël jusque là ?  
\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut.  
  
En attendant, Sam comptait bien s'assurer que la santé mental de tout le monde reste intacte, y compris la sienne dans l'idéale.

  
000

  
Dean se réveilla paisiblement le lendemain, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la veille. Oui, il avait bien la gueule de bois. Donc non, Castiel n'était pas passé.  
  
À peine levé et déjà le moral miné, Dean alla rejoindre la famille de Michaël à la cuisine après s'être préparé. Il savait qu'il avait une tête de zombie – et encore, certains zombis avaient l'air plus frais que lui – grâce au miroir de la salle de bain, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il lui fallait du café à tout prix et du paracétamol ne serait pas du luxe non plus. Quand il découvrit les visages des parents de Michaël, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut qu'il fugue par la gouttière en fin de compte...  
  
Pitié, il lui fallait au moins son café et de quoi calmer son mal de crâne avant d'envisager ouvrir la conversation !  
  
Par bonheur, il eut droit aux deux sans avoir eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Il engloutit les produits miraculeux sans hésitation. Ça faisait définitivement trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la gueule de bois... C'était 'achement pratique d'avoir un ange quand même ! Aussitôt, à cette simple pensée, son moral chuta au plus bas.  
  
\- Mickey ? appela avec hésitation le père de son double.  
\- Mh ?  
\- As-tu quelque chose à nous dire, à ta mère et moi ?  
  
Je ne suis pas votre fils mais un chasseur qui se fait passer pour votre fils parce que ce dernier est pris pour cible par un fantôme barge, pensa amèrement Dean. Vraiment un matin de merde...  
  
\- Pas spécialement...  
\- Nous avons remarqué que... Heu... Tu semblais vraiment attaché à ton ami... Castiel...  
  
La tasse de café de Dean se fracassa au sol quand ce dernier la lâcha de surprise.  
  
\- Je suis désolé, je vais nettoyer tout de suite ! baragouina rapidement Dean avant de nettoyer ses dégâts.  
\- Mon fils, nous ne sommes pas complètement idiots ta mère et moi, intervint un Gavin triste devant l'attitude de son fils. Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Castiel ?  
\- Rien, absolument rien ! C'est juste un ami, affirma Dean avec un sourire maladroit, les yeux fixés sur la mare de café.  
\- Tu aimerais que ça aille plus loin ou c'est déjà plus qu'un ami ? insista Elisabeth en prenant le torchon trempé des mains de son fils.  
\- Il n'y a rien entre moi et Cas' ! Je vous le jure ! insista le double de Michaël sur un ton presque suppliant.  
\- C'est à cause de nous ? interrogea la mère en le forçant à la regarder.  
\- C'est... Papa... murmura difficilement Dean en pensant à John Winchester.  
  
Le couple se regarda et finalement, Gavin vint prendre la place d'Elisabeth, se positionnant juste devant son fils.  
  
\- Mickey, ta mère et moi t'aimerons quoi qu'il se passe, et qu'importe la personne avec qui tu es.  
\- J'ai des doutes, marmonna aigrement Dean en pendant à la tête de son père s'il lui apprenait qu'il appréciait les hommes au-delà des femmes.  
  
Dean aimait son père et il chérissait chaque souvenir qu'il avait conservé de lui. Il se refusait à le décevoir, même mort ! Or son père lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il devait aimer les femmes et surtout qu'il ne devait jamais renier une promesse. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Castiel...  
  
\- Fiston, ne remet jamais en doute ce genre de chose, répliqua violemment Gavin après un moment d'hébétement. Nous t'aimerons toujours car nous sommes tes parents ! C'est notre privilège de t'aimer quoi que tu fasses ! Je t'interdis de jamais remettre en doute cela ! Tes parents t'aiment mon fils, n'ose plus jamais insinuer le contraire !  
\- Même si je romps nos promesses ? railla Dean avec toujours autant amertume dans le voix.  
\- Aucune promesse ne justifie que tu sois malheureux Mickey. Aucune. Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru insistant sur ma volonté de petit-enfant ou si je t'ai fait croire que je ne t'accepterais pas quoi qu'il se passe. Michaël, soit simplement heureux, peu importe avec qui, et je le serais aussi.  
  
Dean sentait ses yeux s'humidifier à ces paroles. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son père face à lui, ni sa mère, ses deux parents étaient morts. Il ne lui restait plus que Sammy. Son Sammy, son petit frère. Mais malgré tout, les paroles des parents de Michaël faisaient écho à des souvenirs en lui. Des souvenirs qu'il avait occulté avec le temps et les circonstances.  
  
 _« - Dean, n'oublie jamais, si tu as la chance de rencontrer l'amour de ta vie, ne le laisse pas filer. »_  
  
Il avait vingt et un ans et son père fêtait tristement l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, une bouteille en main.  
  
« _\- Je veux partir à la chasse avec toi papa !_  
 _\- Non mon fils, je veux que tu me promettes de rester pour protéger Sammy ce soir. J'ai peur pour lui._  
 _\- Oui papa, bouda un Dean de quinze ans avant de prendre sa mission très aux sérieux »_  
  
Son père était revenu avec d'importantes blessures. Ce n'avait pas été un petit nid de vampire et les chances de survie de Dean auraient été très faible s'il était venu. Mais déjà à l'époque il était buté et se croyait assez fort pour tout affronter ! Alors son père avait trouvé la parade : protège ton petit frère. Une grande mission pour un bonhomme qui commençait tout juste à entrevoir l'âge adulte.  
  
 _« - Dean, je sais que je t'ai demandé de veiller sur Sam, mais n'oublie pas de vivre._  
 _\- Je te l'ai promis papa, je le protégerais ! répondit Dean avec la force et la conviction de ses vingt ans._  
 _\- Je sais mon fils, mais ne t'oublie pas non plus. »_  
  
Ils venaient de finir une chasse contre un loup-garou pendant que Sam était à l'école et Dean s'était pris une belle correction. Son père l'avait soigné en lui disant de faire plus attention. Dean avait répondu que tant que ce qu'il faisait protégeait Sammy, ça n'avait aucune importance. Le regard de son père avait été particulièrement triste ce jour-là.  
  
 _« - On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? s'énerva John Winchester._  
 _\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais promis de faire, je deviens un chasseur ! répondit fièrement Dean du haut de ses seize ans._  
  
 _Il avait laissé Sammy au bon soin d'un pasteur pendant qu'il était allé sur sa première affaire. Il avait enquêté tout seul, fait toutes les recherches et cramé les os du fantôme sans l'aide de personne ! Il était le plus jeune chasseur existant, et son père allait être fier de lui ! Mais alors... Pourquoi le grondait-il comme s'il était encore un enfant ?_

 _\- Sammy est en sécurité, j'y ai veillé avant d'aller à la chasse, déclara soudain Dean en imaginant que la raison était là. Il ne craint rien !_  
 _\- Idiot de fils !_  
  
 _Dean lâcha son arme, choqué. Il avait été tellement persuadé que son père allait le féliciter ! Voir peut-être l'emmener à la chasse avec lui désormais ! Alors pourquoi l'engueulait- il? Il ne comprenait pas..._  
  
 _\- Dean, écoute-moi bien, commença John en empoignant son fils. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes en chasses tout seul ! Pas tant que je serais là ! Tu m'entends ?_  
 _\- Mais, j'ai promis de devenir un chasseur plus tard et..._  
 _\- Dean ! Oublie toutes ces foutues promesses ! Je t'interdis de te mettre en danger à cause d'elles tu m'entends ! Pas si tu peux faire autrement ! Les promesses sont là pour te protéger toi et ton frère, pas pour te faire détruire ! »_  
  
Comment avait-il pu oublier tout ça ? Pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-il que maintenant ? Son père était fort oui, un super-héros, le gars qui sauvait les gens dans l'ombre. Mais c'était aussi son papa, tout simplement. Un papa qui était parfois un peu maladroit, pas toujours le plus fort, pas toujours un roc... Ce dont il venait de se souvenir, c'était les souvenirs où son père montrait ses fêlures et ses faiblesses, et il les avait occultés... Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son père en état de faiblesses quand il avait besoin d'une image forte. Il ne pouvait pas envisager le doute par crainte de perdre son exemple et de s'effondrer.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas besoin d'un super-héro, il avait besoin de son père, tout simplement et par conséquent, tout lui revenait. Il se souvenait que son père se fichait bien de ce qu'il était du moment qu'il vivait. Il se souvenait enfin, après tout ce temps à se croire investit d'une mission, que ses promesses n'avaient pas été là pour le contraindre mais pour le protéger.  
  
\- Je... J'ai un coup de fils à passer, renifla Dean en s'essuyant les yeux avant de partir pour sa chambre.  
  
Il devait parler à Sam, c'était important, vital. Il devait être sûr. Il ne voulait pas se tromper ! Il ne voulait pas espérer plus longtemps si cet espoir n'était qu'un mirage.  
  
\- Dean ? Tout va bien ? demanda Sam au téléphone.  
\- Sammy, je... J'aimerais te parler d'un truc... Sur papa.  
\- Si tu veux... Mais tu l'as connu mieux que moi. Enfin, je t'écoute.  
\- Quand tu es parti à l'université, papa était vraiment triste.  
\- Je sais Dean. Mais je ne regrette toujours rien, répondit Sam sur la défensive.  
\- Tu savais que... Qu'il était rassuré ? Il savait que tu n'aimais pas ce job, mais tu avais appris à te défendre alors... Même s'il aurait aimé qu'on fasse la chasse en famille, même s'il t'en voulait pour la façon dont tu es parti, il préférait te savoir heureux loin que malheureux à nos côtés.  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Dean ?  
\- Tu penses que... Papa aurait réagi pareil pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il m'aim... Est-ce que... Si j'avais pris un autre chemin...  
\- Dean, je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très tendre avec lui, mais je pense qu'il nous aimait vraiment, à sa façon en tout cas.  
\- D'accord... Et, dis-moi Sam, tu n'as pas eu d'ennui pendant que j'étais au purgatoire ? Pas du tout ? demanda le chasseur pour se libérer définitivement.  
\- Même pas un petit démon pour me tenir compagnie ! C'en était presque vexant, se moqua son frère.  
\- Est-ce que Castiel est là ? demanda Dean dans un murmure après un instant de silence.  
\- Il est auprès de Michaël. Tu veux que je te le passe ?  
\- Non c'est bon. Je pense que je vais encore passer une nuit chez Michaël, Sam. Je vous rejoindrai directement au cimetière demain soir.  
\- Entendu. Amuse-toi bien !  
\- T'imagines même pas ! Prends soin de toi et Michaël et... Dit à Cas' que... Ça me fait bizarre de ne plus le voir envahir mon espace personnel !  
\- Je lui transmettrais.  
  
Dean raccrocha après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Sam et se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était étrange. Il ne sentait plus le poids des chaînes sur lui et la sensation était bizarre. Il se rendait compte de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui et ça lui faisait presque peur. Sammy était à l'abri et ne risquait rien à cause de lui. Castiel l'avait certes repoussé à la fin du purgatoire, mais il n'avait cessé de veiller sur lui à son retour sur terre, alors il y avait de l'espoir. Il se sentait... étrangement libre.  
  
\- Ça va aller Mickey ? interrogea Gavin inquiet en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- Nickel 'pa !  
\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait partir maintenant, faire un tour et manger sur place.  
\- Alors en route !

  
000

  
Sam avait soupiré de soulagement une fois le coup de fil fini. Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir oublier son idée de séquestration! Il était curieux de savoir comment Castiel allait réagir au message de son frère. Maintenant que Dean était revenu à des dispositions plus favorables, ça l'amusait terriblement de voir ces deux là se tourner autour et ronger leur frein à être aussi éloigné l'un de l'autre ! Et ça lui donnait de quoi se payer la tête de son cher frère quand ce dernier aller recommencer à l'asticoter !  
  
\- Castiel ? appela Sam en retournant dans la chambre où Michaël dormait plus ou moins de force. Dean vient de m'appeler.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
Oui, c'était vraiment amusant de voir l'ange aux aguets à la mention de son frère.  
  
\- Tout se passe bien au contraire. Apparemment, on est en train de récupérer notre bon vieux Dean ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé chez Michaël, mais apparemment ça lui a fait du bien.  
\- Oh... Alors il va mieux ?  
\- Ça avait l'air.  
\- Bien.  
  
Sam savait qu'il était cruel. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'attendait Castiel sans oser lui demander, mais c'était sa prérogative de petit frère d'être chiant aussi ! Il n'y avait pas de raison que seul Dean ait le droit de l'ennuyer... Et puis l'ange méritait aussi d'être un peu bousculé. S'il avait été moins... moins... Moins coincé au purgatoire, il n'aurait pas eu envie de tuer son frère de mille et une façon ces derniers temps !  
  
Donc, il le faisait poireauter en sachant très bien que l'ange crevait d'envie de savoir si Dean avait parlé de lui. C'était bon d'être méchant parfois ! Mais pas trop longtemps. À voir la mine déconfite de Castiel, il était en train de se faire des idées. Emmerder son frère et son futur beau-frère ? Oui. Ruiner leur tentative d'approche ? Très peu pour lui. Il en avait déjà assez soupé comme ça...  
  
\- Et Dean m'a fait passer un message pour toi, ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait sans importance.  
  
Le regard bleu intense de Castiel se fixa sur lui. C'était presque impressionnant ! C'était surtout époustouflant. Cas' avait vraiment un regard hypnotisant... Pas étonnant que son frère craque pour lui.  
  
\- Tu lui manques, dit-il simplement en délivrant le fond du message plutôt que la forme.  
  
De nouveau, Sam eut droit au sourire lumineux de Castiel, avec en prime, le regard rêveur qui allait avec. Rien que pour ça, Sam allait se retenir de trop charrier son frère... Au moins au début. Ou pas.  
  


000

  
Dean dit au revoir à ses « parents » avec une pointe de culpabilité. Il avait largement abusé de leur hospitalité et de leur crédulité durant son séjour chez eux, mais il ne pouvait nier que ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de les remercier – en dehors des protections contre les démons. Bah, il verrait ça directement avec Michaël, pour l'instant le soir approchait et il devait rapidement rejoindre le cimetière. Il était temps de se débarrasser de Sleepy Hollow !  
  
La route fut assez courte, et le portail du cimetière fut un jeu d'enfant à ouvrir. Il avait noté où se trouvait le lieu de rencontre et s'y dirigeait d'un pas alerte.  
  
Il allait revoir Castiel. Son ange gardien. Des papillons lui brouillaient l'estomac, sa gorge était serrée et ses jambes se transformaient peu à peu en marshmallow. Étonnamment, il était encore plus terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer l'ange maintenant qu'il se sentait libre que quand il pensait devoir refuser toutes ses avances ! La rencontre n'en paraissait que plus « réelle ». Comme si désormais, chaque mot et chaque geste qu'il ferait à Castiel allait avoir une importance démesurée. Maintenant qu'il savait avoir le droit d'être avec lui, tout idée de concrétiser leur relation le rendait raplapla. Et si finalement Castiel refusait ? Et si ce qu'il s'était passé à la sortie du purgatoire n'était ni une erreur ni une question de rédemption ? Et si Castiel n'était réellement que son ange gardien ? Qu'il ne voyait pas Dean autrement que comme son humain à protéger ?  
  
Dean se sentait étourdi par toutes les possibilités qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. La peur du parjure avait été remplacé par la terreur d'être repoussé. Est-ce qu'il pourrait seulement le supporter ?  
  
Entre soulagement et affolement, il découvrit qu'il était le premier sur les lieux du premier crime. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il dessina dans l'allée herbeuse entre les tombes le piège démoniaque à l'aide d'une bombe de peinture, puis il se mit à repérer précisément les lieux, au cas où. Mais bien vite il n'eut plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre son frère, Michaël et... Castiel. L'angoisse montait à nouveau en lui. Il s'occupa les mains en entretenant son arme et en revérifiant ses balles dorées, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter la boule qui grossissait doucement mais sûrement dans le fond de sa gorge.  
  
Il allait revoir Castiel... Après quatre jours et trois nuits sans lui, il allait le revoir. Son ange en trench-coat. Son ange aux yeux si bleus et à la cravate toujours défaite. Comment allait-il l'aborder ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment lui demander si... De... Est-ce que... Et après ? Si jamais, dans une chance incroyable Castiel acceptait de... d'être avec lui, comment ça allait se passer ? Physiquement ! Bien sûr il avait fait des rêves, mais il y avait une grande différence avec la réalité ! Allait-il seulement réussir à l'embrasser ? A lui tenir la main ?  
  
Il s'était détruire les nerfs à s'empêcher d'avoir des gestes déplacés avec son ange, et maintenant qu'il en avait l'éventuelle possibilité, il bloquait. Royalement. Est-ce qu'un humain avait le droit d'embrasser un ange ? De... Non, déjà l'embrasser allait être une grande épreuve, envisager autre chose était au-delà de ses forces pour l'heure ! Déjà qu'il avait dû s'adosser à une tombe à cause de ses genoux tremblants... Il allait retrouver son ange...  
  
\- Dean ! Où est le piège ! hurla une voix au loin.  
  
Le chasseur se redressa et tourna les yeux surpris pour découvrir son frère courant vers lui en tirant Michaël. À peine eut-il le temps de montrer le cercle à côté que Castiel se zappait devant Sam, s'envolait avec ses passagers encore en mouvement et atterrissait juste devant Dean. L'élan de la course aidant, Dean se retrouva avec plus d'ange que son esprit ne pouvait en accepter dans les bras avant de tomber. Sam et Michaël trébuchèrent et roulèrent un peu plus loin et le dullahan fit son apparition à l'horizon. En tout cas la tête du cheval. Puis tout le reste. A moitié étalé sur le sol avec un Castiel perturbé dans les bras, Dean sorti son arme à feu et visa le canasson et son passager qui arrivait vers lui à tout vitesse. Vu comme c'était parti, la bestiole allait se retrouver à moins d'une mètre de lui quand il sera emprisonné.  
  
Dean du refréner tous ses réflexes qui voulaient qu'il tire le plus tôt possible pour attendre que le fantôme soit piégé. Son frère et Michaël reprenaient difficilement leurs esprits, plus proche du cercle que ne l'aurait voulu la prudence. Le timing allait être vraiment serré ! Mais il était hors de question que son frère meurt encore, quitte à devoir passer un autre mois à attendre la nouvelle lune.  
  
Soudain, alors qu'il continuait de viser le fantôme décapité avec nervosité, une main vint recouvrir la sienne, comme pour l'empêcher de tirer trop tôt. La main de Castiel. Sur la sienne.  
  
Dean sentit son esprit perdre le fil alors qu'il se rendait compte de sa position. Lui par terre, adossé à une tombe, Castiel allongé sur lui, son dos contre son torse et leur deux mains lié autours du colt.  
  
Il y eut comme un blanc dans son esprit.  
  
Puis le galop du fantôme le ramena à la réalité. L'horreur s'approchait toujours, mais Dean n'avait plus aucune crainte. Son cerveau était comme vidé de toute sensation. Il vit le cavalier arriver et se faire bloquer dans le piège. Il vit les yeux du maître et de la bête flamboyer, le fouet être levé. Castiel retira sa main. Il tira. Deux balles. Une au cœur du cavalier et une dans sa tête. Il y eut un hurlement, le cercle s'embrasa puis ce fut le tour le dullahan.  
  
En une poignée de seconde s'en était finit du fantôme. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de cendres fumantes et de l'herbe brûlé. Il garderait peut-être un peu de cendre au cas où...  
  
\- Ça va Dean ? s'inquiéta Sam en se relevant pour aller voir son frère.  
\- Je crois, répondit Dean encore groggy.  
\- Je pense que tu peux lâcher Castiel maintenant, s'amusa le cadet.  
\- Hein ?  
  
Dean ne comprenait pas ce que lui racontait son frère. Il ne tenait pas Castiel ! Enfin... Il ne savait plus trop. Toujours dans cet état de semi-conscience, et descendit la tête pour voir où était sa main. Autour de son colt, normal ! Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, il en avait une deuxième ! Et sa seconde main était... Autour de la taille de Castiel, ainsi que son bras. Apparemment il collait l'ange de force contre lui.  
  
Ange.  
  
Contre lui.  
  
Peut-être pas aussi inconsciemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Dean resserra sa prise et, après avoir lâché son arme enlaça son ange de ses deux bras. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait être aussi proche de Castiel, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il enfouit son nez dans sa nuque et respira son odeur, profitant par la même occasion de la douceur des cheveux de Castiel sur sa joue. Leur position n'était peut-être pas idéale, assis sur l'herbe humide d'un cimetière en pleine nuit, mais il avait son ange dans les bras, alors il pouvait mourir comblé.  
  
\- Dean ? demanda Castiel avec inquiétude. Tu es blessé ?  
\- Non Cas'.  
\- Tu es malade ?  
\- Non Cas'.  
\- Il y a un problème auquel je n'aurais pas pensé ?  
\- Non Cas', pouffa légèrement Dean.  
\- Ce n'est pas une position très confortable...  
\- Je sais Cas'.  
\- Nous serions plus à l'aise debout où à la maison.  
\- Oui Cas'. Cas' ? Intervint Dean alors qu'il sentait son ange ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour parler.  
\- Oui Dean ?  
\- Tais-toi.  
  
Dean savait que Castiel avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension faisait sa tête d'ange perplexe. Il regrettait presque de ne pas la voir, mais il était bien mieux comme ça. Certes, il commençait à être sévèrement humide au niveau des fesses et congelés au dos et il risquait d'attraper la crève, mais il avait Castiel dans les bras, alors ça n'avait aucune importance. Et son ange avait fini par se détendre et se laisser complètement aller sur lui. Ses mains s'étaient même nouées aux siennes.  
  
Peu importait son frère hilare ou le regard surpris de Michaël. Il avait enfin attrapé son ange et il ne comptait pas le lâcher avant longtemps.  
  
A suivre...


	5. Epilogue

  
\- Bon, et bien je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir Michaël, annonça Dean d'un ton bourru.  
\- Je crois aussi. J'ai vraiment été très heureux de vous rencontrer, toi et Sam. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleurs circonstances...  
\- Michaël, je ne te promets pas que tout ira pour le mieux ou même que la douleur de la perte s'en ira rapidement, mais ça s'atténue avec le temps, tu verras, lui souffla Sam avec encouragement.  
\- C'est gentil mais... Étonnamment, ça va bien. Avec tout ça, j'ai à peine eu le temps de penser à Eric et aux autres. Trop occupé à vouloir survivre j'imagine... Et puis avec tout ce que j'ai découvert... Enfin, c'est bizarre. Je devrais encore les pleurer, ça ne fait que deux semaines après tout ! Pourtant, leur mort me paraît daté d'il y a deux ans...  
\- On comprend Michaël, le rassura Sam.  
\- Ouais, ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça, ajouta Dean.  
\- Je vais essayer.  
\- On te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite alors ? fit Sam avec un peu plus d'entrain.  
\- Et surtout te fais pas tuer hein ! J'ai pas envie de mourir encore une fois...  
  
Michaël rit de bon cœur à la blague de son double avant de s'apercevoir que ce dernier était tout à fait sérieux.  
  
\- Vous... Ce n'est pas ... bredouilla l'irlandais d'une voix blanche.  
\- Pourquoi crois-tu que Castiel a dû me chercher en enfer ? Et encore, ce n'est pas la seule fois où je suis mort !  
\- Dieu tout puissant...  
\- Oui, bah si on parle de celui-là...  
\- Ok Michaël, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps qu'on se dise au revoir maintenant, intervint rapidement Sam. Et s'il y a le moindre soucis, n'hésite pas à nous appeler, tu as notre numéro !  
\- Entendu. Et sans vouloir vous vexer, à dans longtemps j'espère...  
\- Porte-toi bien.

  
000

  
Sam était allé récupérer les affaires dans sa chambre pendant que Dean et Castiel patientaient dans le salon. L'ambiance lourde reflétait le malaise des deux hommes. Dean en particulier ne savait quoi dire ou faire.  
  
Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente le rendait nerveux. Lui et Castiel avait été très, très proche au cimetière mais il avait fait ça sur un coup de tête alors que leur vie était en jeu. Désormais, il avait la tête froide et tout lui semblait bien plus compliqué.  
  
\- Dean ? Tout va bien ?  
  
Le chasseur sursauta violemment à l'appelle de son ange. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard plissé d'inquiétude de Castiel.  
  
\- Cas'... Tu... Hier soir, nous... Heu...  
\- J'ai été très surpris que tu me gardes contre toi Dean.  
  
Dean déglutit difficilement. Oui, lui aussi avait été surpris. C'est probablement pour ça qu'une fois le moment de leur séance publique de câli... de... Bref, qu'ensuite il était resté à distance de Castiel et qu'il avait refusé d'en parler.  
  
\- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, soupira l'ange, je vais...  
\- Non ! cria Dean pour empêcher Castiel de partir. Ne t'en vas pas...  
\- Dean, tu sais que je serais toujours à tes côtés.  
  
Yeux bleus contre yeux verts. Visage tendu et légèrement désespéré contre visage fatigué emprunt d'adoration. Une volonté vacillante contre une lumière aveuglante.  
  
\- Cas' je... Je ne suis pas... bafouilla un Dean en perte de vocabulaire. Je n'ai jamais été... Les mots et moi et puis... Ce qu'il se passe... Et...  
\- Oui Dean ?  
  
Ledit Dean sentit son cœur chavirer en voyant son ange pencher la tête, sourcils froncés et bouche entre-ouverte. C'était son ange, c'était une certitude depuis l'épisode du cimetière. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un moyen de le lui dire. Il fallait qu'il trouve les bons mots !  
  
\- Castiel...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Dean, je comprends, murmura Castiel avec un petit sourire triste.  
  
Le chasseur sentit son cœur se mettre à battre désespérément. Il allait encore perdre son ange s'il ne faisait rien. Il allait encore tout gâcher. Bien sûr, Castiel répondrait à tous ses appels, mais jamais il n'allait trouver le courage de lui dire... De...  
  
Il restait une autre solution.  
  
Dean s'approcha de l'ange et se planta juste devant lui. Baissant le regard, il lui attrapa les mains. Doucement, après avoir profité de leur chaleur durant un temps qui lui parut interminable, il les posa sur ses hanches.  
  
\- Ne... Ne me... Ne me laisse plus partir, souffla difficilement Dean en maudissant la boule de douleur qui s'était installée dans sa gorge.  
  
Il eut droit à la plus belle réponse que pouvait lui fournir son ange : un sourire lumineux. La prise de Castiel se raffermit sur lui et sa tête se rapprocha dangereusement de la sienne. L'épisode pizza-man revint dans la tête de Dean. Castiel n'allait quand même pas ? Non ! Il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement ! Il n'était pas ...  
  
Dean oublia toute sa panique quand les lèvres de son ange se posèrent sur les siennes, et le reste du monde disparut quand sa langue rejoignit la sienne avec tendresse. Il n'y avait plus que lui et cette bouche dans tout l'univers. Lui et les paumes de Castiel sur son corps. Lui et son corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque de Castiel pour chercher un ancrage dans le monde réel, et aussi pour approfondir encore davantage le baiser.  
  
Il se sentait bien. Terriblement bien. Il sentait le corps de l'ange contre le sien, leur bassin se frottant l'un contre l'autre... Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, tellement plus !  
  
Dean avait totalement pris le contrôle du baiser et l'une de ses mains alla s'égarer du côté de la ceinture de Castiel. Il libéra sa chemise et fit traîner ses doigts sur les abdominaux du céleste. L'émotion le submergea et un gémissement étouffé sorti d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il explorait délicatement la peau de son ange sa main.  
  
Ses doigts le brûlait, son corps entier se consumait de l'intérieur sous les sensations, et si jamais il avait le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux, il devenait fou sous la vision d'un Castiel rougissant aux yeux brillants et aux pupilles dilatés de désir. Il lui fallait plus, il lui fallait...  
  
\- J'ai fini les gars ! On peut y aller ! s'annonça bruyamment Sam en descendant les escaliers.  
  
Dean se recula aussitôt et remit rapidement de l'ordre dans la tenu de son ange.  
  
\- Ah... Heu... Ok, super. Je... Je t'attends dans la voiture !  
  
Sam observa son frère fuir avec un sourire amusé. D'autant plus amusé que Castiel était encore planté au milieu du salon, apparemment toujours pas remis de ces émotions.  
  
Le cadet s'était peut-être promis de ne pas trop charrier son frère, il n'allait pas pour autant accepter que ce dernier fasse subir les derniers outrages à son ange pratiquement sous son nez ! Il n'avait pas franchement envie de se passer les yeux à la javel.  
  


000

  
Dean conduisait l'impala depuis déjà une heure, en direction de Chicago. Il avait mis ses musiques préférées, Sam lui faisait des sourires moqueurs et il avait une bonne vision de Castiel depuis son rétro-viseur. Tout était parfait ! Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Sûrement une autre affaire. Les chasseurs ne prennent pas de vacances !  
  
\- Allô ? décrocha Sam.  
\- ...  
\- Michaël ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il y a un problème ? Un démon ?  
  
Pendant que Sam écoutait attentivement les plaintes et inquiétude du double de son frère au téléphone, Dean regardait la route qui défilait sous ses yeux soudain très absorbé par sa façon de conduire.  
  
\- Michaël, deux minutes. Dean ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous avouer sur ton séjour chez les O'Brienn ?  
\- Je vois pas non, répondit l'aîné avec innocence. Je ne me souviens de rien de marquant.  
\- Michaël ? On arrive, indiqua sobrement Sam avant de raccrocher et de regarder son frère avec insistance.  
  
Frère qui était très concentré sur sa conduite. C'était important ça la concentration, surtout quand on conduisait. Il fallait surtout ne penser à rien d'autre que la route et la voiture parce que sinon...  
  
\- Dean, demi-tour, on va chez les parents de Michaël.  
\- Mais non, je suis sur que tout va bien ! Il se débrouillera très bien sans nous !  
\- Dean, demi-tour. Je connais ce regard.  
\- Il y a un problème ? interrogea Castiel depuis la banquette arrière. Pourtant si Dean dit que...  
\- Cas', un conseil pour toi, quand mon frère fait cette tête là, c'est forcément qu'il a fait une connerie et qu'il tente de la cacher !  
\- C'est même pas vrai !  
\- Vraiment Dean ? demanda Castiel avec innocence.  
  
Dean n'aurait jamais du regarder dans son rétroviseur, il le savait. Les yeux presque déçus de son ange lui coupèrent toute envie de mentir éhontément. Il fit son demi-tour sans un mot. La journée ne s'annonçait pas si bien que ça finalement...

  
000

  
Les frères Winchester rattrapèrent à temps la mère de Michaël qui venait de tourner de l'œil. Apparemment, découvrir un Michaël bis l'avait un peu choqué. Sam la porta dans ses bras jusqu'au canapé sous le regard à peine moins choqué d'un Gavin au visage plus blanc que blanc. Michaël était davantage dans les nuances de rouge, lui.  
  
\- Bonjour Monsieur, fit nerveusement Sam après avoir déposé la femme.  
\- Salut, ajouta un Dean très mal à l'aise.  
\- Qu-qui êtes vous ? interrogea Gavin d'une voix blanche.  
\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, commença Dean avec hésitation. Disons que, votre fils avait besoin d'un coup de main et que nous étions là.  
\- C'était toi.  
  
Pas la peine de préciser de quoi parlait le père de Michaël... Dean se frotta la nuque en se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'osait plus regardait cet homme, surtout avec son Castiel pas loin qui soignait l'évanoui.  
  
\- Écoutez, s'interposa Sam en pensant que Dean s'était mis le père de Michaël à dos. Quoi qu'ai fait mon frère, je m'excuse pour lui. On a pas vraiment eu le temps de...  
\- Dieu du ciel, souffla une voix féminine dans leur dos. Michaël ?  
\- Je suis là maman, soupira l'irlandais.  
\- Et lui, qu-qui est-ce ?  
\- Dean Winchester Ma'ame ! A votre service !  
\- On va faire très simple Monsieur, Madame, coupa à nouveau Sam. Moi et mon frère sommes... Des chasseurs de prime et l'un de nos contrats a pris en chasse votre fils. Il allait lancer un avis de recherche et comme on ne pouvait pas se le permettre ni mettre en danger Michaël, mon frère l'a remplacé auprès de vous !  
  
Pour un peu, Dean aurait presque eu de l'admiration pour son petit frère. C'était un joli mensonge qu'il venait de leur trouver !  
  
\- Et Castiel ? Vous n'aller pas me faire croire que c'est un chasseur lui aussi ! Et pourquoi est-il déjà venu chez nous auparavant ! s'emporta le père de Michaël.  
\- Laisse tomber pour Cas' papa, c'est... Juste un hasard, répondit Michaël à la place des chasseurs.  
\- Mais c'est toi ou l'autre qui est amoureux de celui-là !  
\- Heu...  
\- Je veux mourir... supplia l'aîné des Winchester.  
\- Ça ne va pas Dean ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'ange.  
\- Dean, tu nous aura vraiment tout fait sur ce coup-là...  
\- Ta gueule Sammy.  
\- Alors c'est lui Sam ? s'étonna la mère de Michaël, encore un peu perturbé par la situation. Mais, vous êtes en couple avec lui ou avec Castiel ?  
\- Dean ? firent un chœur de voix.  
\- Vous croyez qu'il reste de la place dans la cage de Lucy ? Au pire, Crowley doit bien avoir une petite cellule à mon nom...

  
000

  
Sam buvait une bière sur le capot de l'Impala. Finalement tout s'était arrangé avec la famille de Michaël. Ses parents s'étaient montrés très compréhensif et lui et Dean avait même gagné le droit de revenir quand bon leur semblait. Cela avait eu l'air de beaucoup toucher son frère... Encore plus que la tarte qu'il avait récupéré et qui attendait dans la glacière dans le coffre.  
  
Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Dean buvait à côté de lui, le regard tantôt tourné vers le ciel étoilé, tantôt vers Castiel qui observait la forêt voisine, une expression lointaine sur le visage. Pour ce qu'en savait Sam, Castiel pouvait très bien être en train de communiquer avec les érables. Après le miel, le sirop ? Il préférait ne pas savoir.  
  
Dans tous les cas, Sam se sentait bien. Il y avait comme un retour à la normale dans sa vie. Une normalité version chasseur, mais il avait fini par s'y faire.  
  
\- Je crois que... On a des choses à se dire Dean, fit Sam en brisant le silence.  
\- Je t'écoute Sammy, accepta l'aîné avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Je pense, qu'on devrait mettre les choses au point dès maintenant. Rapport à tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- D'accord, mais avant Sammy, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normale et...  
\- C'est plus compliqué que ça Dean, répondit le cadet en retenant un sourire. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, rien ne sera plus pareil entre nous.  
\- Sammy, gémit presque le chasseur, au supplice.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Oui ?  
  
Sam regarda très sérieusement son frère. C'était le moment de porter le premier coup.  
  
\- Première règle : interdiction de faire des ... Trucs avec Castiel devant mon nez ! Je ne veux même pas savoir que ça existe ! Vous faites ça dans une chambre, loin de moi, comme tout le monde.  
\- Mais ... Je ... Sam enfin ! C'est pas ...  
  
Sam n'y tint plus et éclata de rire devant le visage gêné et rougissant de son frère. Qui aurait pu croire que son frère jouerait les vierges effarouchées à la moindre mention de sexe entre lui et l'ange !  
  
\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda Castiel, curieux en voyant l'état des deux frères.  
\- Laisse Castiel, Sam a juste envie de redécouvrir le pouvoir du poil à gratter et de la super-glu, bougonna un Dean furieux de s'être fait avoir.  
\- Deuxième règle ! Et ça te concerne aussi Castiel. Je dirais même que ça te concerne surtout ! Dean est mon frère, ma seule famille, alors n'envisage même pas de l'éloigner de moi ! Et c'est pareil pour toi Dean. T'as pas intérêt à m'oublier sinon je raye l'Impala !  
  
Sam s'amusa devant le regard outré de son frère. Mais oui, il le ferait !  
  
\- Troisième règle...  
\- Attend attend, t'en a encore beaucoup des règles ? intervint Dean très inquiet.  
\- Autant qu'il le faut pour assurer ma survie mentale !  
\- Ok, alors j'en ai moi aussi, contre-attaqua Dean. Interdiction de nous interrompre quand...Si... de nous interrompe Castiel et moi au mauvais moment !  
\- Interdiction de faire vos saletés dans la voiture !  
\- Obligation de me laisser du temps avec Cas ' !  
\- J'ai pas intérêt à vous voir à poil tous les deux !  
\- Interdiction de mettre un drapeau multicolore sur la plage arrière !  
\- Pas d'image de vos exploits sexuels sur mon ordi !  
\- N'envisage même pas d'appeler l'un de nous papa et l'autre maman !  
\- Ça a l'air amusant votre jeu, les interrompit Castiel. Je peux participer aussi ? Dean, tu as l'obligation de m'embrasser au moins une fois par jour.  
  
Sam regarda son frère cligner des yeux, la bouche ouverte et les pommettes de plus en plus rouges, devant la phrase très sérieuse de Castiel. Il oublia toute notion de retenu et explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes. Sacré Castiel !  
  
Dean papillota encore un peu avant de se retourner pour ronchonner à l'abri du regard de son ange en sifflant sa bière pour se donner contenance.  
  
Castiel sourit dans leur dos, heureux de voir que tout allait pour le mieux entre les deux frères. La vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours entre la chasse et la route, avec un plus entre lui et Dean.  
  
Carry on my wayward...  
  
Fin


End file.
